The Princess of Nature
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: A new alicorn named Tiger Lilly arrives in Ponyville. The only problem is that with her not being use to be around ponies can the main 6 teach her about friendship, so she can be with her pony kind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: An Alicorn's Memory

Years ago

There was a small house just outside of White-tail Woods. There was a family of who live there happily. Their house was a small cottage and next to it was a big field.

There is a unicorn mare, a Pegasus colt, and their only daughter an alicorn filly about Apple Bloom's age.

The filly name is Tiger Lily. She has a light green coat and dark pine green wavy mane and tail. She has hazelnut eyes. On her flank is a small tiger cub sitting down and in its mouth is a white lily.

While her parents go inside the cottage, she is hiding in the bushes with a shovel and a small box with flowers and inside of the box is some of her belongings. When her parents were are she secretly went to her hiding spot under a beautiful cherry blossom trees.

When she gets there, she started digging the hole. She made the hole at least 2 to 3 feet.

"I'll see you again in a few years," Tiger Lily said after kissing her time capsule.

Then she put it inside the hole and buried it and waited for a chance to open it again.

But After that there was a memory that happened around 3 years ago. There as a fire surrounding the scenery, including her small cottage with her parents trapped inside. Tiger lily then shouted.

"Mother!"

"Father!"

After that, Tiger Lily wakes up from her dream.

Now she is about Fluttershy's age. She still has been having that dream for the last three years. She really misses her home in White-Tail Woods along with her animal friends and most importantly she really misses her parents.

After she's wake up, she starts to head over to the nearest town. She starts strap her large wagon on her back so she can carry it. Her wagon is filled with some gems in a cave she knew, some leftover food from her garden, and the same time capsule she buried. She wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for the ruby heart necklace she mother gave her.

The reason is that she learns different kinds of spells like a gem finding spell, teleportation spell, and some others she learn over the years from her mother. She can also talk to animals and plants.

After getting her wagon strap on, she puts on her cloak. She is a little nervous about showing anyone her wings. She is very worried that the citizens in town won't like her for being different from every pony else.

After getting her stuff set up, she starts to make her way to the nearest town. Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Visitor

In Ponyville:

Rarity is at her boutique making sure her fashion materials are well organized. She's about to close up for today until she hears a knock at the door.

"Coming" Rarity says.

When she opens the door, she sees Tiger Lily with a wagon of supplies, and she is wearing her black cloak.

"Hello darling, welcome to Carousel Boutique: where everything is sheik, neat and magnificent." Rarity says.

"Well I'm here if I can get my cloak fixed if that's all, by the way my name is Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily replies.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Tiger Lilly, I will be happy to get your cloak fixed, will you please take your cloak off so I can repair it," Rarity replies.

Tiger Lily feels skeptic about taking her cloak off. She didn't want her to see her wings, and didn't want to be made fun of for being different from every pony else.

"No," Tiger Lilly replies.

"What do you mean no?" Rarity asks.

"I'm afraid that if I took off my cloak you'll think that I'm… a freak," Tiger Lily answers.

"No I won't," Rarity replies.

"How you can be so sure?" Tiger Lily replies

"I'll tell you this, no matter how you look, I'll like you for you are no matter how you look," Rarity answers with a smile on her face.

"Promise?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Promise," Rarity answers.

With that Tiger Lily decides to trust Rarity and take off her black cloak. Rarity becomes surprise when she took of her cloak and discovers she has wings besides a horn.

"You're… You're an Alicorn!" Rarity says with a shock.

"A what?" Tiger Lilly says confusedly.

"An Alicorn." Rarity repeats herself.

"I don't understand Rarity? Tiger Lily asks, "Is just you seem to know what I am and is there a problem."

"The problem is dearie, I happen to be friends with 4 other alicorns, just like you," Rarity answers."

"What," Tiger Lily says quietly.

"It's true. You really didn't know there are other alicorns?" Rarity asks.

"To be honest no. I live just outside of White-Tail Woods and the only ponies I ever been with are my parents, until three years ago." Tiger Lily answers.

"What happened?" Rarity asks.

"There was a fire in White-tail woods and I lost my parents during the incident so I'm actually alone right now," Tiger Lily answers.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Rarity replies and starts to cry over Tiger Lily's loss.

"It's okay Rarity, it's been hard for me these past few years." Tiger Lily replies.

"But darling, you really need to be around other ponies," Rarity suggests.

"I know, but I was afraid that if other ponies find out what I am I'll be treated like I'm some kind of freak or something," Tiger Lily replies.

Rarity is surprised of what she hear, Tiger Lily has been without other ponies for a long time and lost her parents in an incidents without knowing what happen. Rarity realize that she needs help to learn how to get along with other ponies and not to be afraid that others are going to tease her base on her looks. Then Rarity comes up with an idea.

"I think I know what will cheer you up," Rarity replies happily.

"What is it?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Simple darling, I can take you to the friendship castle so I can introduce you to my friends," Rarity suggests.

"Really, but what if your friends don't like me?" Tiger Lily asks sadly.

"I highly doubt it, they'll love you, you just need to give them a chance, okay," Rarity replies.

Tiger Lily hesitates at first, she hasn't been with any pony besides her parents. After they did she been traveling all alone with no pony else to be with her. She been feeling very only for a long time. She thinks about what Rarity said and decides that it will be a good idea to be around other and to be friends with.

"Okay, then let's go," Tiger Lily replies.

"Hold on," Rarity says.

"Yes Rarity," Tiger Lily replies.

"Well I think it will be a good idea to get yourself ready," Rarity says.

"Why?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well no offence darling, but your mane and fur are a mess not to mention you should be properly ready to meet royalty okay," Rarity suggests.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

With that Rarity takes Tiger Lily to her restroom so she can get herself ready, since she has been traveling for a long time.

After a few hours:

Tiger Lily is nice and clean and her hair is still a little wavy but still nice and clean.

"Now darling should we be off now?" Rarity asks happily.

Tiger Lily is still not sure about doing this, but deep inside she know that she doesn't want to be a lone anymore.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

With That Rarity and Tiger Lily starts to make their way to Twilight's castle, and Tiger Lily didn't know what to expect from her new life in Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

At that time Rarity called a meeting in the friendship castle. Her friends didn't know why, all they know is that there is a meeting and Rarity says it's a major friendship problem.

In the throne room of the castle:

The girls including Spike are sitting in their thrones and they ready to start the meeting.

"So Rarity what this meeting about anyway?" Rainbow asks.

"Well I have some pony you really need to meet," Rarity answers.

"A new pony in town can I throw a party for your friend?" Pinkie Pie asks while putting a big smile on her face.

"That's the meeting about, meeting your friend," Applejack says.

"It not just that, she really need help," Rarity replies.

"Is there something wrong Rarity?" Twilight asks.

"Well you can say that," Rarity says. Then she turns her head and says, "Okay you can come out now.

Tiger Lily start to come to the room the girls are in. Also by the girls surprise they can see that Tiger Lily is an alicorn just like Twilight.

"I don't believe. Your friend is an alicorn!" Rainbow Dash screams.

"Yes and really needs help," Rarity answers.

"Wow I though the princesses and I are the only ones," Twilight replies.

"I was surprised by it myself, now darling maybe you can introduce yourself to the others," Rarity replies.

"Hello my name is Tiger Lily, it's nice to meet you," Tiger Lily replies.

"It's nice you meet you too. My name is Fluttershy," Futtershy starts.

"I'm Applejack." Applejack says.

"Rainbow Dash," Rainbow says.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," Pinkie says with a smile on her face.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight." Twilight says.

"It's really nice to meet you," Tiger Lily replies.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Applejack answers.

"So what's brought you here?" Twilight ask.

"Well to be honest, I'm just passing by," Tiger Lily answers.

"Just passing by?" Rainbow questions about Tiger Lily's answer.

"Yeah, since I have nowhere else to go," Tiger Lily answers.

"Nowhere else to go?" Fluttershy questions.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Tiger Lily answers sadly.

Tiger Lily starts to explain to the girls about her life outside of White Tail woods, they can see that from her description that she was very happing living there with her parents.

Then Fluttershy asked her about her parents. That made Tiger Lily very sad about it. So she explained to the girls that a big fire happen at her home and the fire took her parents away and she been by herself for 3 years.

This really surprises and saddens the girls because Tiger Lily lost her parents and her home. Without being in contact with ponies she been by herself but she seems to get along with animals. That made the girls realize that she had something in common with Fluttershy.

After hearing her story the girls felt really sorry for her. The reason why because she been alone for 3 years and lost almost everything that meant to her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Twilight says drying the tears.

"I know. It's been hard for me," Tiger Lily answers.

"Did you ever get lonely?" Pinkie asks.

"Sometimes, but I'm used to it," Tiger Lily answers.

"You see girls, this is the reason why she needs help, she not only needs a home but she also needs to interact with other ponies," Rarity explains.

"I understand Rarity," Twilight replies.

"Maybe it's a good idea to write a letter to the princesses," Rainbow suggests.

"Why?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Because another alicorn's existence is a serious task, not to mention an alicorn that never interacted with her pony kind," Twilight explains.

"Oh? But will the princesses like me?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Why wouldn't they like?" Pinkie asks.

"Yeah why wouldn't they?" Rainbow asks.

"Will I guess it's because I'm so different plus I never met royalty before so I don't know how to act around them," Tiger Lily answers.

"But the princesses are just like you, and they wouldn't think of you as being different," Fluttershy replies.

"Plus just be yourself and you'll be fine, so yow got no reason to fret, okay," Applejack adds.

"Okay, but how would we let them know?" Tiger Lily asks.

"It's easy we can have spike send them a letter," Twilight answers.

"Spike?" Tiger Lily says confused.

"Yes he's a dragon and my number 1# assistant, but he a baby dragon, so you have no reason to worry," Twilight answers happily.

"Oh, I never met a dragon before," Tiger Lily says.

"You really need to get out more," Pinkie says while hopping.

"Pinkie!" Rarity scolds.

"What?" Pinkie asks.

"Don't worry you just need some getting used to okay," Twilight says trying to let Tiger Lily know that there's nothing to worry about.

"Okay." Tiger Lily says happily.

"Good. Spike!" Twilight screams calling his assistant.

"Coming," Spike says coming to the room.

When he got here Twilight says," Spike I need to get a letter to Princess Celestia,"

"Sure" Spike happily agrees. Then he asks," About what to be exact?"

"About her," Rainbow says pointing to Tiger Lily.

Spike turns around to see Tiger Lily and becomes surprise seeing that Tiger Lily is an alicorn just like Twilight and the other princesses.

"Twilight who's that?" Spike asks.

"Spike this is Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily this is Spike," Twilight says introducing them to each other.

"Hi Tiger Lily I'm spike it's really nice to meet you." Spike says.

"Hi Spike it's really nice to meet you," Tiger Lily replies.

He then turns to twilight and says, "Twilight I didn't know there's another alicorn."

"Neither did us. That is why it a good idea to get a letter to the princess, plus Tiger Lily can really use some help and confidence at this point," Twilight explains.

"Okay," Spike says then he grabs a quill and a sheet of paper. Then he says, "Ready when you are,"

Twilight begins to speak while spike is writing the letter

 _Dear Princess Celestia._

 _Today my friends and I met a mare name Tiger Lily and to our surprise we found out that she is an alicorn who use to live just outside of White-Tail Woods. She told us that she lost her parent and her home in a fire 3 years ago and have nowhere else to go. She also never interacted with other ponies and afraid she would be made fun of because of her having wings and a horn. So I thought it will be a good idea for us to go to Canterlot so we can introduce you to her. I hope maybe with your help can help her be more open up to other ponies._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle._

After finishing the letter, Spike use his dragon breath to send the letter to the princess.

"Now that is settle how about we get something to eat I'm hungry," Rainbow says then her stomach growls.

"I guess we can get something to eat," Twilight agrees.

"But where?" Tiger Lily asks.

"How about Sugar Cube Corner?" Pinkie suggests.

"Sure that sounds like a swell idea," Applejack agrees.

"What about you Tiger Lily will you like to go?" Pinkie asks happily.

Tiger Lily hesitate at first then she says, "Sure,"

With that the girls and Spike go to Sugar Cube Corner to get themselves something to eat and hope the princess will reply soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Gala Invite and a Home to Stay

At Sugar Cube Corner:

The girls and spike are over there having some lunch. Pinkie brought over some chocolate cake with vanilla layered frosting, and some milk.

Fluttershy couldn't help but notice her cutie mark which is very unique from any cutie mark she ever seen.

Fluttershy asks, "So Tiger Lily what's your special talent or what's your cutie mare means? If you don't mind me asks?"

"Sure Fluttershy I don't mind at all. My cutie mark means that I have a special connection in nature mostly plants and animals," Tiger Lily explains.

"Sound a lot like Fluttershy's special talent, only it's mostly animals," Rarity replies.

"So you like animals too?" Flutterhsy asks.

"I really love animals I had a lot of friends like birds, rabbits, and other animals at home," Tiger Lily explains.

"But after the fire, lots of them had to leave and lived somewhere else," Tiger Lily adds sadly.

"That's awful," Twilight adds.

"Yeah I know, some of the younger ones either lost their parents or got separated from them. So before I left, I decided to help my friends as good as I can. I also used my magic to help fix the damage the fire did and help the injured animals" Tiger Lily says.

"How horrible," Fluttershy says with teary eyes that the forest and animals were affected by the fire as well.

"But you were a good friend to them to help them the way you did, "Applejack replies.

"Thanks Applejack," Tiger Lily says.

"It must have been really hard for you," Spike says.

"Do you have any idea on how the fire got started?" Rainbow asks.

"I have no idea, but the fire was spreading fast and it was scary," Tiger Lily answers.

"So you don't know how the fire got started," Rarity says sadly.

"I don't," Tiger Lily answers sadly.

The girls starts to worry about her more, not only that her parents are gone and her home is destroyed, but a lot of her animals friends and the forest were hurt by the fire too.

Just then Spike feels an indigestion and burp green flames revealing the letter with the Canterlot royal seal on it.

"Looks like princess Celestia replied to your letter," Rainbow says.

Twilight use her magic to bring the letter and starts to read the letter to the others.

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _I'm very surprised that there is another alicorn exist in Equestia and wasn't aware of it. I also feel very sorry of what she been through so my sister and I will be more than happy to help get along with her pony race. As you know the Grand Galloping Gala is next Saturday so I send you 8 tickets for you, spike, the girls, and your new friend. Also Shining Armor and Princess Cadence will be at the Gala as well. I know that with our help maybe can help her to fully feel welcome in Equestria._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Celestia._

After reading the letter the girls are happy that the princess will help aid her in helping Tiger Lily. Twilight is also happy that her brother and sister-in-law are going to be at the gala to. But Tiger Lily isn't sure about this she never heard about this gala they mention but happy that princess wants to meet her too.

"Well girls it looks like I'll be preparing dresses for you all," Rarity says happily.

"Um girl, what is the Grand Galloping Gala?" Tiger Lily asks.

"The Grand Galloping Gala is a big dance in Canterlot," Twilight starts.

"Yeah the Wonder Bolts perform there every year," Rainbow adds.

"And the night of the gala the flowers in the Canterlot garden will be in bloom, and has cute animals there," Fluttershy adds happily. Which makes Tiger Lily happy that there are animals and plants over there.

"Not to mention the greatest party every," Pinkie adds.

The dance sounds very nice," Tiger Lily says happily.

Then she turns to Rainbow and asks, "But Rainbow, who are the Wonder Bots."

"You seriously don't know who the Wonder Bolts?" Rainbow asks surprisingly.

"Not at all," Tiger Lily answers.

"Oh man you have no idea what you're missing. The Wonder Bolts are the best Flyers in Equestira and I'm one of their most promising reserves. Rainbow answers.

"So you're part of the Wonder Bolts?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yeah in a way," Rainbow answers.

"Oh and we should also head to Canterlot Carousel before the gala," Rarity suggests.

"Canterlot Carousel?" Tiger Lily ways confusedly.

"It's a boutiques I have in Canterlot," Rarity answers

"So Carousel Boutique is not the only store you have?" Tiger Lily replies.

"Yes. But my friends Sassy Shore is managing the boutiques and she also send me a few orders for me to make for the gala. She will be very pleased to meet you" Rarity answers.

"Oh okay, so what are we going to be doing until the gala?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, maybe we can show you around Ponyville," Twilight suggests.

"Yeah I can show you Sweet Apple Acres, my family and I just finished with the zap apple harvest and boy are you going to love on how our zap apple jam taste," Applejack says.

"I can show you a great places for you to fly around to spread your wing," Rainbow Dahs adds.

"Not to mention I can throw you a welcome party," Pinkie says.

"We can also take you to Princess Burger or the restaurant down the road for dinner if you like," Twilight says.

"And maybe take you to the spa," Rarity replies.

"I can take you to my cottage to see the animals," Fluttershy adds.

"I can also show you the great books and comic books we got in the library," Spike adds.

Tiger Lily is being pressure that her new friends are eager to show her around but she know there is something she need to say for she forget.

"Guys!" Tiger Lily screams.

The girls and Spike stop talking after hearing her screams.

Tiger Lily then calms herself down and says, "I know you are very excited about showing me around and I really appreciate it, but there is something I really need to ask you."

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

"Where I'm going to sleep at. Remember I have no place to live at this time," Tiger Lily answers.

The girls and Spike become surprised they were so busy about Tiger Lily's predicament that they forgot that she had nowhere else to go, and she really needs a place to stay.

"Well maybe we can let you stay at one of our home," Fluttershy suggests.

Tiger Lily becomes really surprised about what Fluttershy just said.

"Oh! You all don't have to, I don't want to be a burden to you and… " Tiger Lily tries denied their idea.

Until Rainbow interrupts her and says, "Don't sweat it we don't mind sharing one of our homes with you."

"She had a good point Tiger Lily, so there's nothing for you to worry," Rarity adds.

"But girls, with one of us Tiger Lily is going to stay with?" Twilight asks.

The girls then look at each other any one of them don't mind her staying over they all have extra rooms, and love to spend some time her. Then Spike comes up with an idea.

"I think I know," Spike says.

"What?" The girls asks at the same time.

"Spin the bottle," Spike answers.

"Spin the bottle? Really?" Rainbow asks annoyed.

"Yeah. We let Tiger Lily spin a bottle and whoever have Tiger Lily stay at their house with is the pony the bottle lands on," Spike explains.

Some of the girls though it might be silly, but since no one else has any ideas, fate with have to be done with a game.

"Sounds simple to me," Applejack agrees.

"I agree," Pinkie says.

"Oh very well," Rarity replies.

"Well I guess it will be okay," Tiger Lily replies.

"Okay I think I still have a bottle in my bag," Twilight says. Then she looks in her bag and sees the bottle is in her bag.

"Okay girls remember after this Tiger Lily get to say in one of our home no acceptances," Twilight explains.

"Agree," The girls says.

"Okay you're ready?" Rainbow asks Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily simply nods her head and use her hoof to spin the bottle and its going fast. After a few minutes of the spinning bottle it landed between Applejack and Fluttershy.

"So what happens now?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well in this case you have to spin again only this time Applejack and Fluttershy will be the only one in the circle." Twilight explains.

"Oh okay," Tiger Lily answers.

With that Twilight Rarity, Pinkie and Rainbow leave the circle and Applejack and Fluttershy sit across from each other. Tiger Lily spins the bottle again and it going faster than before after a few more minutes the bottle landed on Flutterhsy.

"Well Looks like you're the winner Flutters," Rainbow says.

"Oh! Me?" Fluttershy says surprisingly.

"Yes you, that's where the bottle landed on," Applejack answers.

"Well okay. I'll make she's feel right at home," Fluttershy replies happily.

"To be honest I think you're the best choice," Applejack suggests.

"Why is that?" Rainbow asks.

"I think it's because she live near the Everfree forest and her cottage has lots of animals, so I think she'll fit right in," Twilight answers.

The girls listen to Twilight answers and agree that living with Fluttershy at her cottage is a great idea. Since she lived in a forest with lots of animals they figure living with Fluttershy will make feel right at home.

"Well I guess that's settle then," Rarity says.

"I agree," Fluttershy replies. Then looks at Tiger Lily and says, "Me and the animals will have the guest room ready for you."

"Thank you Fluttershy," Tiger Like says. Then she decides to ask, "So Fluttershy what kind and how many animals you have at your cottage?"

"Oh I have many different animals living with me," Fluttershy answers.

"Really!" Tiger Lily asks happily with sparkles in her eyes.

The girls and spike laughed at Tiger Lily's reaction. The she laughed along with them. Tiger Lily can tell that she might be able to fit in to Ponyville and maybe decide to make Ponyville her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Home is Where the Critters Live

After a few hours of the tour of Ponyville:

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily starts to make their way to her cottage and Tiger Lily was her wagon with her belonging. Tiger Lily feels happy that Fluttershy's cottage is going to be full of different animals.

"So Fluttershy, what are we going to do once we get there?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well when we get to the cottage I need to feed all the animals then we can go meet Twilight to have dinner with like she suggested," Fluttershy answers.

"Mind if I help?" Tiger Lily asks happily.

"Oh I don't mind at all I really appreciate the help," Fluttershy answers happily.

"You're welcome," Tiger Lily replies.

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily made it to her cottage and Tiger Lily become amazed that her cottage is like an animal's place to call home.

"Wow Fluttershy, your cottage look's beautiful," Tiger Lily says happily.

"Thank you Tiger Lily I did my best to take care all the animals that comes in Ponyville," Fluttershy replies.

When Fluttershy opens the door Tiger Lily becomes amaze by all the different creatures she sees in Fluttershy's cottage.

"So Tiger Lily what do you think?" Fluttershy asks happily, but hears no response.

She can see that Tiger Lily looks really surprised and her eyes widen and becomes really big.

"Tiger Lily are you okay?" Fluttershy asks worriedly.

"It's amazing," Tiger Lily replies with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh by the way there is something I need to ask you?" Fluttershy says.

"What's that?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Do you ever had a pet before?" Fluttershy asks her question.

Tiger Lily hesitated at first then she says, "Well to be honest I don't have a pet at all."

"Really I figure that you live in a forest that…" Fluttershy tries to say something but Tiger Lily put her hoof on her chest to stop her talking.

Then she says, "I know it just… I don't feel like having them capitated and I don't think of the animals at my home as pet, I thought of them more like friends and sometimes family."

"Aww that is so sweet," Fluttershy replies.

"Now let's go to the guest room upstairs and get you settle in," Fluttershy says.

"Oh and before I forget there's a friend of mine who like to pop in every now and again so maybe I can introduce you to him," Fluttershy replies.

"Really who is this friend of yours?" Tiger Lily asks.

"His name is Discord and he is also known to do a lot of chaos, but tries to not do it so much," Fluttershy explains.

"Chaos? You mean he does magic?" Tiger Lily asks questionably.

"You could say that," Fluttershy says.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

The she decide to ask, "Fluttershy. Do you think he'll come by?"

"Maybe he always like coming in unexpected," Fluttershy answers.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies happily.

"Now it's time for you to get to bet tomorrow we're going to see Rarity," Fluttershy replies happily.

"Okay," Tiger Lily says. Then starts to make her way to the guest room to get some sleep.

The next day:

Tiger Lily and Fluttershy are feeding the apples. Fluttersy is amazed that Tiger Lily is a natural for animals as much as she is. To Fluttershy, Tiger Lily is like one with nature more than any pony she encountered.

Tiger Lily decides to grab a snake, until she notice that the apples on the tree are different color and wonder if it taste good so she decide to head to Fluttershy to asks.

"Hey Fluttershy do you know the apples from your tree are different colors and do they taste good?" Tiger Lily asks.

After hearing that she gets that the only way that the apples are different colors can only mean one thing, "I think that was Discord magic."

"Discord? That friend you told me about?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yes I'm guessing he here," Fluttershy relies.

Just then the flash of light appeared out of nowhere and reveals Discord the spirit of chaos and now a very good friend. As soon as he appeared Tiger Lily gets scared and decide to hide behind Fluttershy. Fluttershy can understand since Tiger Lily never seen a creature like Discord before.

"Hello," Discord says.

"Hi Discord what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asks curiously and happily.

"Well I was at the castle fooling around and I just happen to hear that there is a new alicorn that nopony is aware of. I'm willing to bet that pony behind you is the alicorn right," Discord says taking a better look at Tiger Lily.

"Why yes Tiger Lily this is Discord. Discord Tiger Lily," Fluttershy replies introducing her to Discord.

"Hello," Tiger Lily says shyly.

"Hello Lily it's nice to meet you so while you like an apple," Discord says as he is trying to hand Tiger Lily a purple plaid apple.

"I don't know," Tiger Lily replies unsure.

"Don't worry it taste better than it looks," Discord says.

"What's wrong," Discord asks in concern.

"Well Discord,you see Tiger Lily never interact with ponies so I guess she can be a bit shy around meeting ponies for the first time. She even got shy while taking to us yesterday at first," Fluttershy replies patting Tiger Lily on the shoulder.

"That's understand about," Discord says agreeing to Fluttershy explanation.

"Does it taste good," Tiger Lily asks nervously.

"Don't worry after one taste you will love it," Discord replies. Then Tiger Lily uses her magic to levitate the apple to her mouth to take a bite. After she ate it her eyes start to sparkle and realize it taste like a few fruit and berries are combined into one fruit.

"This taste really good," Tiger Lily replies with a smile after eating the apple.

"Told you so what are you doing today?" Discord responds with a smile.

"Well since we just finish feeding the animals we're going to Rarity boutiques so her can measure Tiger Lily for a new dress for her," Fluttershy answers Discord's question.

"Well that's nice to here mind if I tag along," Discord asks with a smile.

"Sure," Fluttershy replies happily.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

And so the three friends start to walk to the boutique so Rarity can start making nice and elegant dresses for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Tiger Lily's Dress Dilemma**

 **When they got to the boutiques, Fluttershy, Tiger Lily and Discord are simply sitting down waiting for Rarity to finish with the other dresses. After that, Rarity asks for Tiger Lily to come with her to see what kind of dress she like and how she likes it, but there is only one problem that Tiger Lily has right now.**

 **"** **What you never wore a dress before?!" Rarity screams with a big shock.**

 **"** **Really Rarity, do you really need to shout? Discord aks completely annoyed by Rarity's scream.**

 **"** **No my closes thing that are consider elegent is flowers, and some of my animal friend," Tiger Lily answers and explains very shyly that she is starting to ever her face with her mane.**

 **"** **Why flowers?" Fluttershy asks.**

 **Tiger Lily thinks it will be a good time to tell her new friends about the kind of stuff and activities she did back at her old home, "Well back home I always wear flower crowns, bracelets, necklaces, and even flowers in my hair."**

 **"** **And what about animals, how you do that?" Discord asks curiously.**

 **"** **Well my friends the deers and bears help me put the flowers on while some of the birds, rabbits and squirrels, posses on my head or on my tail," Tiger Lily explains feeling a little embarrassed.**

 **Then Tiger Lily starts to remember about what she told the others. She remember that her animal friends helping her put flowers on her hair and some of the birds, rabbits, and squirrels will use themselves as accessories and some of the ferrets will use themselves as scarves.**

 **Then her mind goes back to Fluttershy and the others and almost forgot the reason why she's here.**

 **"** **Oh that sounds lovely," Fluttershy replies happily**

 **"** **Yes but this isn't going to be easy for you is it?" Rarity replies sadly remembering that she doesn't wear dresses or wear anything that involves with fabric for that matter.**

 **"** **I don't know. What do fabric feels like? If you don't mind me asking?" Tiger Lily asks feeling unsure about fabric materials.**

 **"** **Well maybe I can let you wear some of my designs and you can feel it for yourself," Rarity replies and suggests Tiger Lily to give dress wearing a try.**

 **"** **Really? Are you sure?" Tiger Lily asks nervously.**

 **"** **Of course darling," Rarity happily answers.**

 **"** **And in the meantime I'm going to come up with a design for you," Rarity says happily, going to her room to start making Tiger Lily a dress.**

 **"** **Okay," Tiger Lily replies following Rarity to her sewing room.**

 **Just then Rarity turns to Fluttershy and asks, "Fluttershy, can you please come with me? I'm going to need some help with Tiger Lily's new dress."**

 **"** **Sure, I'll be happy to help," Fluttershy replies happily.**

 **"** **Hey, what about me? What can I do," Discord asks feeling angry about being left out of the dress project.**

 **"** **Oh sorry Discord. Hmm I guess you can help me choose a hairstyle for Tiger Lily, just don't make it too strange, chaotic, or bad fashion," Rarity replies after thinking about Discord's assistance.**

 **That changes Discord's mood and now he has plenty of ideas for Tiger Lily's hair, but he also knows that Rarity is going to be the judge for Tiger Lily's new hairstyle.**

 **Later in the afternoon:**

 **Rarity and Fluttershy is putting the finishing touches on Tiger Lily's dress, while Discord is finding other ideas for her hair.**

 **After a while of selecting different hairdos, Rarity decides that her mane and tail will be down yet curly and wavy.**

 **After finishing the dress Tiger Lily has gone to the fitting room to try on her new dress, but she is feeling a little skeptic at first but she can tell that the dress is very beautiful. She then decides to try one the dress with Rarity's help of course.**

 **At the same time Fluttershy and Discord are waiting for Tiger Lily to come out so they can she her new look. Of course, waiting is not one if Discord's strong point and waiting is feels like forever for him.**

 **"** **How long do we have to wait," Discord asks being impatient.**

 **"** **Now Discord, it's going to take some time For Tiger Lily to get used to it," Fluttershy says lecturing him.**

 **"** **I know but this is taking forever. I get that being in a gown is new for her, but I don't like waiting very long," Disord replies feeling bored.**

 **"** **But we only been waiting for like 10 minutes," Fluttershy reminds Discord.**

 **"** **I know it's still forever," Discord grumbles his words.**

 **"** **Oh Discord," Fluttershy replies then giggles a little.**

 **"** **She's ready!" Rarity sings it out proudly.**

 **When Discord and Fluttershy turns to the stage, the curtains opens to reveal Tiger Lily and her new dress and hair style.**

 **Tiger Lily's dress is a simple sky blue dress, long sleeve with white laces at the end. Her mane is curly and yet wavy. She is wearing dark blue shoes, a blue morning glory shaped gem on a lace to make a choker. She is also wearing a hair pin that is suppose the resemble two doves on her head.**

 **"** **Oh darling you look beautiful," Rarity screams with excite with sparkle in her eyes.**

 **"** **Wow Tiger Lily, you look amazing," Fluttershy replies happily.**

 **"** **Um… thank you," Tiger Lily says shyly.**

 **"** **Oh don't be modest Lily," Discord replies, then he conjure up a camera and starts to take picture of her, "You are so pretty you can be an alicorn model if you like?"**

 **"** **What is a model?" Tiger Lily asks confused.**

 **"** **You really need to get out more," Discord replies at Tiger Lily's face.**

 **"** **Discord!" Rarity and Fluttershy reply in an angry tone.**

 **"** **Sorry," discord grumbles sadly and feeling guilty.**

 **"** **Oh don't worry about him, you look gorgeous and you'll be able to catch eyes of many different ponies at the Grand Galloping Gala," Rarity says cheering Tiger Lily up.**

 **The problem is that mentioning a lot of ponies with her isn't helping Tiger Lily feeling comfortable at all, in fact she decides to hide under Rarity's bed in fear and says in a sad yet scared tone, "I don't think I want to go anymore."**

 **"** **Oh darling there is nothing to be scared of, besides you need to meet the princesses," Rarity replies reassuring her.**

 **"** **But, what if nopony likes me?" Tiger Lily asks feeling worried and decides to come out of the bed.**

 **"** **Don't worry Tiger Lily we're all are going to be at the gala with you, so you don't have anything to worry about," Fluttershy replies and then gives Tiger Lily a hug and make her feel a lot better.**

 **"** **Besides I'm going to the gala and I'm bring my good friend the smooze," Discord says trying to give Tiger Lily more confidence.**

 **"** **After what happen last time I think not," Rarity angrily protest.**

 **"** **Who is the smooze?" Tiger Lily asks feeling puzzle by this smooze character.**

 **"** **Well the smooze is a green living blob and he like to party," Discord explains to her with a smile on his face.**

 **"** **And that creature took my jewels and cover the whole gala with himself." Rarity adds still upset for what happen.**

 **"** **Either way, Tiger Lily gets to have more friends and will get to see new creature," Discord replies a little angry at Rarity for reminding him about the last gala fiasco.**

 **"** **Thanks guys," Tiger Lily replies happily.**

 **"** **You're welcome, now I must get going the gala is a few days away," Rarity says.**

 **With that Tiger Lily takes off the dress, and gives it to Rarity to keep safe until the Gala. Then Fluttershy decides to take Tiger Lily and Discord back to her cottage to feed her animals for dinner tonight. Fluttershy is hopping that Tiger Lily will feel better in time for the Gala or her shyness will make sure she won't want to go to the gala at all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Fearful Nightmare

After a few days with the girls. Tiger Lily is really making herself feel at home. On the night before the gala, Tiger Lily is sleeping in the guest room and sleeping peacefully.

Until she is starting to stir, and move around so much, and starting to have tears coming down her face.

Tiger Lily is dreaming about the fire. She is outside of her yard forcefully to watch her house burn down with her parent still inside. So Tiger Lily starts to scream for her parents with tears coming out of her eyes, "Mommy!Daddy!Please don't leave me."

Just then some of the fire is getting close to her and she has no way to escape it so she starts to scream, "AHH!"

Now Tiger Lily hears a strange voice and it is very loud, "Stop!" After the scream the void of the fire just disappeared and ended up in a realm where it almost like she is in the night sky.

Tiger Lily opens her eyes to see what is going on, to her surprise she sees another unicorn with wings just like her, only taller. This alicorn is princess Luna, and she is here in Tiger Lily's dream.

Tiger Lily backs away a little. Until Princess Luna says, "Don't be afraid little one I won't hurt you."

"You must be Tiger Lily the alicorn Twilight Sparkle mentioned in her letter," Luna suspects to Tiger Lily.

"Yes," Tiger Lily answers still having a tear coming out.

Princess Luna comes closer to Tiger Lily and says, "What a shame that an alicorn as special as you, had to have a live without other ponies to bond with."

"Who… who are you?" Tiger Lily asks feeling stutter and wiping the tears from her face.

"My name is Princess Luna the princess of the night and protector of dreams." Luna introduces herself to Tiger Lily.

"Wow you… you are an alicorn… just like me," Tiger Lily says surprisingly.

"Yes and I'm here to help you with your problem," Luna replies a little more firm than before.

"Problem?" Tiger Lily replies questionably.

"Yes, you are afraid to be alone and still had to live with that awful past you had," Princess Luna explains.

"I guess so," Tiger Lily answers sadly.

"Not to worry these things take time and your new friends are here to help you, but as I said before time is the key to help you to live fully with our kind you just need to give it a chance," Princess Luna adds.

Tiger Lily then hangs head down, ears flop down, still feeling sad and says, "Okay, but... what if nopony else likes me?"

Princess Luna can see that this is going to take a lot more work for Tiger Lily to warm up and to be comfortable around other ponies. So she use her hoof to lift her head up by the chin, so she can look at her. Then she says, "Here a good advice I like to give you, don't worry about the pony you are on the outside and worry about the pony you are on the inside."

"What does it mean?" Tiger Lily asks confused.

Luna then take her hoof away from Tiger Lily and calmly says, "It means don't worry about the way you look worry about the things you do in your life."

"Oh okay I'll keep that in mind," Tiger Lily replies feeling a little better and decides to take Luna's advice.

"Okay now it time for you to wake up and remember your friends will be with you every step of the way," Luna says.

The she disappears from her dream and Tiger Lily is starting to wake up from her dream.

After that Tiger Lily wakes up from her dreams and with that she decides to take Princess Luna's advice and try harder to be herself and try to get along with other ponies. She also remember that she and her new friends are going to the gala tomorrow and hopes that she is ready to meet the other ponies in a big city like Canterlot.

Downstairs:

Fluttershy is busy feeding her animal friends, until she hears a knock on the door. When she opens the door she can see that it's Twilight Sparkle and Spike coming to see how she and Tiger Lily are doing. Another reason why is because Spike is holding a letter in his claws and figure it something they need to discuss with Fluttershy.

"Good morning Fluttershy," Twilight says.

"Morning Twilight," Fluttershy says happily.

"So how how are you doing, and where's Tiger Lily?" Twilight asks but with a goes concern about Tiger Lily.

"Well I'm doing fine, and Tiger Lily is still inside the guest room," Fluttershy answers curiously.

Is Tiger Lily doing okay," Spike asks worried.

"Well I don't know, is there something I should be concern about," Fluttershy asks concern about Tiger Lily.

"Princess Luna send us a letter this morning explaining that Tiger Lily had a terrible nightmare last night," Twilight explains worried about Tiger Lily's well being.

"Oh no," Fluttershy says in a sad shock.

"According to Princess Luna is was about her parents being taken away from her in that fire 3 years ago," Spike adds.

"Lucky Princess Luna is able to help her and gave some good advice, but she also said that it's going to be a challenge for Tiger Lily to get used to being around other ponies. Twilight continues with a sad look on face.

"Oh dear, it seems like it's going to be hard for her to be around other and sometime I think she still isn't used to us yet," Fluttershy replies feeling sad and worried for Tiger Lily.

"I know what you mean, which is why we need to help her feel more comfortable around us and then around others," Twilight informs happily.

"That's a good idea Twilight," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

Just then they hear hoof step coming from the stairs, and see Tiger Lily walking down stairs to see the others.

"Good morning girls. Morning Spike," Tiger Lily says feeling tired then she yawns and covers her mouth with her hoof.

"Morning Tiger Lily," Fluttershy replies.

"Did you sleep well?" Twilight asks. She can tell that Tiger Lily is sleepy so she can tell that she is still a little tired.

"Well… kind of," Tiger Lily answers feeling drowsy.

"Let me guess you had a bad dream," Spike says suspiciously.

"Yes how did you know that?" Tiger Lily asks curiously and yawning.

"Because, Princess Luna told us about your nightmare and can tell that you're still uncomfortable around other ponies. which is why we're going to help you," Twilight explains to Tiger Lily.

"Oh!" Tiger Lily answers with a tired look on her face.

"Don't worry Tiger Lily, we're all going to help you," Fluttershy replies reassuring her.

"Okay," Tiger Lily answers feeling tired from that awful dream.

After having breakfast and feeding the rest of the animals, the girls and Spike decides to go walk into town to see some of the other ponies she might want to get along with, since the past few days she is mostly at Fluttershy's cottage playing with the animals and not going to town to meet other ponies. So they decides to help her with that problem.

At the Market Place:

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily are her shopping for supplies, while Twilight and Spike are here simply to help Tiger Lily talk to others. But sadly no luck.

Just then Tiger Lily decides to leave the market place so she can be alone for a while since she really doesn't do good with crowds at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Tiger Lily's Elegant Dance**

 **Later that Day:**

 **Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike notice that Tiger Lily isn't with them anymore, so they decide to look around for her. After an hour of looking they didn't have any luck, so they decides to find their friends and ask if they have seen her. When they found them they just finish having their lunch and decides to go to do their everyday job. Until Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy come over to the girls with a worried expression on their face, and they notice that Tiger Lily is not with them.**

 **"** **Hey guys, have you seen Tiger Lily I can't find her anywhere," Twilight asks her friends.**

 **"** **Actually I haven't seen her at all today," Rainbow replies.**

 **"** **Neither have I darling," Rarity says worried.**

 **"** **Why? What's going on?" Pinkie asks curiously.**

 **"** **Girls I think Tiger Lily got scared by the crowd in the market place and decides to leave to be alone," Fluttershy answers very worried.**

 **"** **That's doesn't sound good," Rainbow says sadly.**

 **"** **We got to find her before something bad happens," Applejack says.**

 **"** **I agree," Twilight says.**

 **And with they the girls spit up to look for Tiger Lily to see if she's in Ponyville, since they did remember telling to say away from the Everfree forest.**

 **"** **Tiger Lily," Twilight calls looking for her at the market.**

 **"** **Where are you?" Spike says looking her Tiger Lily in an alley.**

 **"** **Darling, where are you?" Rarity replies looking in the park.**

 **"** **Oh Tiger Lily, come out come out wherever you are," Pinkie says looking in some trash cans.**

 **At a field:**

 **Fluttershy is at a field where a lot of the flowers and plants bloom just them she see something very special.**

 **"** **Huh," Fluttershy replies finding her at an empty field.**

 **"** **What is she doing," Fluttershy ask to herself seeing that Tiger Lily is dancing.**

 **Tiger Lily is using her hoofs to dance around in circles, doing summer cultes, spinning and twirling like she is dancing in the wind.**

 **"** **Wow it's so beautiful," Fluttershy replies to her dance.**

 **Just then Tiger Lily horn begins to glow and use her magic so that some of the clouds spinning around her.**

 **Just then Rainbow Dash still searching for Tiger Lily sees Fluttershy behind some bushes and decide to see what is going on. When she got to Fluttershy, she asks, "Hey Flutters have you found…."**

 **"** **Shh!Look," Fluttershy says then points her hoof to show Rainbow Dash what she is seeing.**

 **"** **Is she dancing?" Rainbow asks Fluttershy. Fluttershy simply nods her head meaning yes. Then Rainbow see that Tiger Lily is using the cloud for her performance.**

 **"** **Wow that is amazing I never thought of using the clouds like that," Rainbow whispers to Fluttershy.**

 **Just then Twilight and the other see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding behind a bush and wonder what the girls are up too. Twilight asks, "Hey girl what are you…"**

 **Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy says, "Shh."**

 **"** **Look over there," Rainbow says to the others pointing where Tiger Lily is.**

 **Just then Tiger Lily starts to use her magic to carry the flowers and leaves and made them spin around each of the clouds. Applejack says, "Look what she is doing with the flowers and leaves."**

 **"** **Ooh," The girls says in admiration.**

 **"** **Ahh," The girls replies again in amazement.**

 **Rarity is more impressed that Tiger Lily have good color coordination to her dance and she is very impressed by her performance. Rarity says, "It so beautiful, so much inspiration where is my sketch pad when I need it."**

 **Just then Tiger Lily She lift herself in the air with her wings and use her horn to create a sunbeam with the sun and cause it to create some light on her performance.**

 **The girls reply, "Woah!"**

 **Twilight is more surprised by it than anyone she thought only Celestia can use the sun. Twilight says with a shock,"I don't believe she is able to use real sunlight."**

 **Applejack turn to Twilight and says, "I thought only Celestia can do that?"**

 **"** **Me too, she must be one of the most powerful alicorn I ever met," Twilight replies.**

 **"** **Not to mention very special," Rarity replies feeling dazzle by her performance.**

 **Then she look at Tiger Lily to see that her performance isn't over yes.**

 **"** **Look what she is doing with the water," Pinkie says. Tiger Lily finally use some water and create dew drops about a size of a cupcake.**

 **Then she then use the sunlight to create a shine of light and make them blind for a bit. After that Tiger Lily levitate everything down on the ground when she she reach the ground herself. Then put the pieces of nature on the ground and left them alone and to be blown by the wind.**

 **"** **Wow" Pinkie screams. That really get Tiger Lily attention. Tiger Lily realize that the girls saw everything that she did in her dance. She then blushes in embarrassment**

 **"** **Oh… um…. hi girls," Tiger Lily replies shyly.**

 **"** **That is awsome," Rainbow screams in excitement.**

 **"** **Tiger Lily how did you know on how to use that kind of magic?" Twilight asks with a shock.**

 **"** **What do you mean?" Tiger Lily asks confused.**

 **"** **No pony but Princess Celestia is able to use magic involving with the sun," Rarity replies.**

 **"** **Really!" Tiger Lily says surprisingly.**

 **"** **Yes. Tiger Lily you are very gifted," Twilight replies to Tiger Lily.**

 **"** **But how long have you been using the sun?" Rainbow asks out of curiosity.**

 **"** **Not long a few months," Tiger Lily answers plainly.**

 **Twilight starts to think about Tiger Lily's talent, then there is something important she remember a few weeks ago, "Now that I thought of it. Princess Celestia did mention to me that some pony have been using the sun, the moon, and stars for some reason or another and end up happening in different locations for the past few months."**

 **Tiger Lily giggles in embarrassment and says, "That was me."**

 **"** **You?!" The girls reply with a shock.**

 **"** **How… how that even possible?" Applejack says still kind of lost for words.**

 **"** **I don't know, I notice that magic has been growing strong and I only use them when I need some alone time and practice my magic while doing my dance," Tiger Lily replies a little embarrassed.**

 **"** **That good in all, but it not very safe for you to use them even though you're practicing," Rarity replies trying to reason with her.**

 **"** **Am I in trouble," Tiger Lily asks in worried that what she did isn't good at all.**

 **Applejack decide to comfort her by giving her a hug and says, "Course not sugarcube, you just need to not use them for your performance and just use the clouds, water and plants."**

 **"** **Even though it's very inspirational, it makes me wonder, how you use the moon and stars for your performance" Rarity asks.**

 **"** **Well, I use the moon for the lighting and use the stars for what I did with the flowers," Tiger Lily answers sadly.**

 **"** **Oh," The girls say.**

 **"** **I think this is something the princess should know because you are more than just a normal alicorn," Twilight replies looking at Tiger Lily is amazement and yet concern about her abilities.**

 **She also remember that Tiger Lily wasn't with anypony except for her parents and animal friends. She is wondering if it's possible that Tiger Lily learn how to use her magic all by herself.**

 **"** **We can tell her at the gala it is tomorrow after all," Applejack suggests.**

 **"** **You're right," Twilight replies looking at Applejack. Then Twilight says, "Still we will need to keep a special eye on Tiger Lily."**

 **"** **Sure Twila, but mind I ask why?" Applejack replies curiously.**

 **"** **Because I can since that Tiger Lily is not just a normal alicorn than I thought," Twilight replies mysteriously.**

 **With that the girls make their way back to the castle to have a meet, which is to discuss about Tiger Lily's magic.**

 **When they got to the castle, Twilight asks Spike to take Tiger Lily to the library while she and her friends talk about Tiger Lily.**

 **In the Throne Room:**

 **Twilight and her friends are in there with the map to discuss about Tiger Lily. Especially about her magic and what will happen to her in the future.**

 **"** **So, what do you guys think?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.**

 **"** **I just don't know what to think," applejack replies still thinking about the event they just saw.**

 **"** **It's obvious that Tiger Lily is very special, but I never know she was able to control the Sun and moon like that," Twilight replies a little concern.**

 **"** **So what do we do?" Fluttershy asks.**

 **"** **Yes, she agree to keep her magic to a minimum, but what else can we do," Rarity replies in concern.**

 **"** **Well maybe Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will know," Pinkie suggests.**

 **"** **I think so too, but how in Equestria are we going to explain to them about Tiger Lily's powerful magic?" Twilight asks freaking out at that last part.**

 **"** **Twilight, I'm sure we'll think of something and I'm kind of concern on how the Princesses will react to that news," Rarity replies in concern.**

 **"** **Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what they think. Agree," Rainbow replies.**

 **"** **Agree!" The girls say it at the same time.**

 **With that they think it will be a good idea to get up early so they can talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna before the gala, they just hope that they will be ready to explain, how the princesses will react, and about Tiger Lily's future.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: A New Alicorn in Canterlot

The next day:

They reach to Canterlot on one of the trains and they are really thrilled for the gala tonight, but Tiger Lily is feeling anxious about it right now. She is also wondering about the kind of ponies, stores, animals, plants and what kind of place Canterlot is.

"Now Entering Canterlot Station," The Conductor calls.

With that everypony gets off the train to get to Canterlot for their destination. Twilight, Spike, Tiger Lily, and the others are also getting off the train as well and they are still excited about going to the gala.

"Yeah, we're finally at Canterlot," Rainbow says excited

"And I'm so excited that the gala is tonight!" Pinkie screams happily.

"And hopefully we'll be able to get through it without another incident," Applejack replies with a smirk on her face.

Everyone is so excited for tonight. Tiger Lily is excited as well, but she feels very nervous that a lot of ponies will be there for the dance.

"Come on Tiger Lily, you're going to love Canterlot," Twilight replies.

"Okay," Tiger Lily shyly says. Then she decides to follow Twilight and the others to see what Canterlot has to offer.

The girls and Spike finally make their way to the castle and are excited to introduce Tiger Lily to the princesses. Tiger Lily is starting to feel better about meeting the princesses and going to the castle until something she see something that she doesn't think is good.

What she sees are the royal guards. She doesn't like the way they are just staring at her like they have something against her. With that moment her confidence goes down at a minute and decides to runaway from them.

It doesn't take long for Twilight and her friends to notice Tiger Like is run far away from the castle and grow worried and scared.

"Tiger Lily," Twilight screams worried.

"Come back," Applejack screams.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy whispers worried.

"This is not good," Rarity replies agreeing with Fluttershy.

"I know Tiger Lily doesn't know her way around Canterlot. She might get lost a big city like Canterlot," Twilight replies sadly.

"Well getting lost here is better than Manehattan," Pinkie answers out of nowhere. The others decides to ignore that because Tiger Lily is lost and that's that.

"What I don't understand is why she ran away?" Fluttershy asks still very worried for Tiger Lily.

"I'm not sure, but I notice when she saw the guards she felt very nervous," Twilight suggests remembering how Tiger Lily react when she first saw the guards.

"You think she got scared of the guards?" Applejack asks very puzzled by this.

"I believe so. I guess she never see any pony in armor before and afraid they will attack her or something," Twilight answers.

"Gosh, this is going to take more work to help Tiger Lily than we thought," Rainbow replies sadly know it going to take more time to help Tiger Lily.

"I know Rainbow, but still we need to find her and let her know that the guards are not going to hurt her," Twilight replies worried.

With that Twilight and the girls leave the castle and begin their search for Tiger Lily hoping to find her before something goes wrong.

At a different part of Canterlot:

Tiger Lily is hiding under the table still rather scared of this encounter from earlier. She was so scared of the guards that she is too afraid to come out. She feels all alone again and also hoping that her friends will find her soon.

"Hello," A calm female voice replies.

Tiger Lily hears the reassuring voice and decides to come out, her head is out anyway. When she looks to see who is calling her, she can see two ponies. One of them is a stallion and he has a blue and light blue color main and tail, a white coat with blue hooves. His cutie mark is a shield with a 6 pointed magenta star on it and above it three small 6 pointed amgents stars.

The other one is an alicorn mare, just like her, only she her fur is pink, she has a multi color of purple, pink, and yellow in her mane and tail, and her wings has some light purple shades on them. Her cutie mark is a crystal heart with two gold brace around it.

Tiger Lily isn't sure what to say to them. She takes a deep breath and says, "Hello," which is all she can say and still isn't fully come out of the table.

"Hi I'm Shining Armor," Shining Armor says.

"And I'm Cadence," Cadence replies.

"Nice to meet you. I'm… Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily says shyly.

Candace simply laughs and says, "It's nice to meet you Tiger Lily."

"So what are you doing under there?" Shining Armor asks.

Tiger Lily is little nervous about telling them what happened because they are strangers to her, but Tiger Lily can tell that the couple seems very nice and really wants to help her.

Tiger Lily nervously says, "Um… I got scared."

"Scared?" Cadence says questionably.

"Of what?" Shining Armor asks.

"Those strange ponies with those strange outfit they're wearing," Tiger Lily replies feeling a bit scared.

Just then Tiger Lily sees one of the guards and gets spooked for seeing them and says, "Eep! There's one of them."

Then hides herself under the table all over again. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor look to see the guards patrolling the city and can tell that she is a little nervous around them.

Shining Armor crouch down to peek under the table to see if she is okay.

When he did, Shining Armor can see Tiger Lily covering her eyes with her hooves shaking with fear and uncertainty.

Shining Armor calmly says, "Don't worry, those are the royal guards they won't hurt you"

Tiger Lily remove her hooves to see Shining Armor peaking from under the table. She isn't sure about coming out, so she asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, now why don't you come out?" Shining Armor says sounding positive about the guards.

Tiger Lily can tell that they are friendly and will be able to help her. Then she remember that Twilight and her friends want her to be more open up to others and to get to know them

"Tiger Lily shyly says, "Oh, o-okay."

Then Tiger Lily makes her way out of the table and accompany them.

When she get out from under the table, Shining Armor and Cadence are surprised to find out that Tiger Lily has a horn and wings. They are surprised that Tiger Lily is an alicorn and they never know that she

Shining Armor surprisingly says, "You're an alicorn!"

"Um, y-y-yes," Tiger Lily replies feeling really nervous right now.

"But, where did you come from?" Cadence asks surprisingly.

"I used to live in Whitetail Woods, until I traveled to Ponyville and lived with Fluttershy until I can find a place of my own," Tiger Lily explains.

"Oh so you know Twilight?" Shining Armor asks with a smile.

"Yes. She and her friends are very nice, but they're probably worried since I got scared by what you called guards," Tiger Lily explains.

Shining Armor and Cadence can tell that the guards really scared her. They believe that she never seen any guards before which is very uncommon to not notice ponies wearing armor.

"So I'm guessing this is your first time meeting the guards?" Shining Armor asks.

"Well... actually… it might be hard to believe but… I…. I…. never been with other ponies before," Tiger Lily replies sounding nervous and a bit scared.

"Really!" Cadence and Shining Armor reply with a shock.

"I'm afraid so. I lost my parents three years ago and never been with other ponies before so there are a lot of things that I never met or know about. Right now I'm lost," Tiger Lily says explaining her story.

In fact, she is so sad that tears starts to come out from her eyes. Shining Armor and Cadence feel like crying too, after hearing Tiger Lily's story.

"Oh I'm sorry," Shining says sadly.

Cadence comes over to Tiger Lily and says, "Me too. I understand how you felt."

Tiger Lily stops crying a little, looks at Princess Cadence and says, "You do?"

"Yes. I never knew my real parents and my adopted parents passed away a long time ago, so I know what it's like to feel alone. I was living with Princess Celestia until I started living in the Crystal Empire," Cadence explain to Tiger Lily about her life.

"Crystal what?" Tiger Lily says questionably.

"It far from here," Shining Armor answers.

"Oh," Tiger Lily replies curiously.

After Tiger Lily calm down, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence knows that they need to get Tiger Lily to the castle and thinks it's a good idea to go with her, since they are heading there anyway.

Princess Cadence says, "Don't worry, we'll help you find your way back to the castle."

"Yes we're heading there anyway," Shining Armor adds.

Tiger Lily feels a bit nervous about going back, but she knows that the princess are waiting to meet her and her friends must be worried about her for running off. Tiger Lily decides to be brave and go back to the castle and finally get the burden she is feeling off her chest

Tiger Lily turns to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence and says, "Okay."

At the Castle:

Twilight and her friends can't find Tiger Lily and are so worried they decide to ask the princesses for help. When they find the princesses, they explain to her about Tiger Lily's situation and are worried that she is lost in the city of Canterlot.

"So you see Princess we think Tiger Lily got scared of the guards and ran off," Twilight replies.

"And we couldn't find her," Rainbow Dash adds sounding freaked out.

"Oh dear," Princess Celestia says sounding concern.

Luna comes up to her sister and says, "You're right sister, we need to find her."

"I'm worried, Tiger Lily must be so scared by now," Fluttershy replies sounding very worried for Tiger Lily since she's never been in a big city like Canterlot.

"I know," Applejack says sadly.

"We have to find her before something terrible happens to her," Rarity says dramatically.

As the girls grow worried for Tiger Lily, Twilight knows that the information about Tiger Lily needs to come out sooner or later.

Twilight comes towards the princesses and says, "Princess, there is something you should know about Tiger Lily."

"What is that, Twilight?" Princess Celestia asks calmly.

Twilight starts to get a bit nervous of telling the princesses when Tiger Lily is not around, but she knows that the truth has to come out sooner or later.

Then Twilight starts to explain to the princesses about Tiger Lily, "Remember the situation with sun, moon and stars."

"Yes," Princess Celestia replies with curiosity.

"That was Tiger Lily," Spike answers out of the blue before Twilight has a chance to answer herself.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are surprised to hear that the new alicorn is the one who been controlling the sun and the moon the whole time.

"Wait! Are you saying that Tiger Lily is the one who was control them," Princess Luna asks with a shock.

"Yes," Twilight answers.

Then her friends decides to tell them about of what they see before they come to Canterlot for the Gala.

"We saw it with our own eyes," Fluttershy says.

"And she didn't know that she wasn't supposed to do that," Applejack says with a worried expression.

"And she perform her magic along with flowers, water, and clouds perfectly," Rainbow Dash replies with excitement.

"And dancing while doing it with her hooves, wings, and magic," Rarity adds with amazement.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are more surprised by the minute with TigerLily's special abilities. They figure that it will be a good idea for Twilight to help her with her magic.

Then Princess Luna says, "The way you put it, Tiger Lily must be very special."

"Yes, yes she is," Twilight replies.

"But now we must find her, a pony with that much magic and not to much experience with other ponies could cause some problems for her," Princess Celestia replies firmly and seriously.

The girls and Spike agree that they need to find her before Tiger Lily does something that could cause her to expose her magic.

Before they can do anything, one of the guards come to the front of the door and says, "Princess Celestia. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor has arrived and they brought a guest with them."

"Thank you," Princess Celestia replies.

The guards bow to the princesses and leave to let Princess Cadence and Shining Armor inside the throne room. When the doors are open Shining Armor and Princess Cadence

"Hello Princess Cadence and Shining Armor how are you doing?" Princess Celestia says as she greets the couple.

"We're doing fine and glad we're able to make it to the gala," Princess Cadence answers with a smile.

Then Twilight happily says, "Cadence! Shining Armor!"

"Twily, Shining Armor says happily.

With that, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight give each other a big hug.

After that, Cadence and Twilight do their little rhyme that they alway do since they were young,"

"Sunshine, Sunshine. Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake," After their rhyme they laugh happily and are very glad to see each other again.

"We're so glad to see you again," Cadence says happily.

"I'm glad too, but the guards said that you have a guest with you," Twilight replies.

"Yes we found her while we were heading here and says she's a friend of yours," Shining Armor explains.

"Where is she?" Spike asks curiously.

"I think she's where the doors are," Princess Cadence answers.

Cadence face the door to call their guest to the room. Cadence says, "Come on in. Your friends are waiting for you.

Everypony face the doors to see their guest. At that time Tiger Lily is still a bit nervous to face the princesses, but she really want to meet them and like to ask them some questions. Tiger Lily decides to walk over to them to see them. The girls and Spike are surprised to see that Princess Cadence and Shining Armor guest is Tiger Lily.

"Tiger Lily!" The girls and Spike say surprisingly.

At that moment, the girls run over to her to see if she's okay. They have been so worried about her and want to be sure she okay after her encounter with the guards.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay," Applejack says as she gives Tiger Lily a hug.

"Darling you had us worried," Rarity replies.

Tiger Lily looks a little sad and ashamed for running off scared. The TigerLily says, "I'm sorry, but when I saw to ponies with those armor I got so scared and ranway."

The girls and Spike can see that Tiger Lily feels bad for being scared around other ponies still, but they know that Tiger Lily needs some time and patience to get used to be around others. Twilight put her wing over Tiger Lily to help her feel more relaxed.

Then Twilight says, "It's okay Tiger Lily, but these are Princess Celestia's royal guard. They are meant to protect ponies."

Then Pinkie comes to Tiger Lily with a big smile on her face and says, "Speaking of which it's will be good to introduce yourself to her."

And with that, Pinkie drags Tiger Lily to the princesses really fast. Tiger Lily then finds herself in front of the princesses and wonder how Pinkie can do that so fast.

Then Pinkie says, "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. This is Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily, this is Princess Celestia and you already met Princess Luna in your dream."

"H-h-hello," Tiger Lily replies still feeling a bit nervous, but amazed that there are more ponies that are just like her.

The princesses can see that Tiger Lily is starting to get a little nervous during her introduction.

Princess Celestia comes up to her and says, "Not to worry Tiger Lily, you are among friends here.

"Yes and we are both very glad to meet you," Princess Luna replies.

Tiger Lily starts to feel a bit better and can see that the princesses are very nice and she is amazed that there are ponies that are just like her.

Princess Celestia says, "Tiger Lily. We understand that you not only haven't been around other ponies, but you also have some unique magic."

"Yes princess," Tiger Lily replies shyly.

"We understand you want to practice your magic and that's good, but you can't just use the sun, moon, and stars at you please. We advise you to not use your magic on them," Princess Luna says.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies still feeling a bit shy, but starting to feel more confident.

Twilight and the others can see that Tiger Lily is starting to feel for confident about being around others now, but it's still going to take some time for her to feel open completely.

Then Pinkie comes up to her and says, "So are you all ready for the gala tonight."

Everyone simply laughs about Pinkie's pinkie-ness. They are glad to go have some fun for them at the gala, but they know that Tiger Lily will be around a lot of ponies so she might be a bit nervous.

Princess Celestia says, "I'm glad that you all able to attend the gala this year and maybe we will do a little something extra."

"What's that?" Rainbow asks.

"My sister and I were thinking on using the gala to introduce Tiger Lily to everypony attending once they all made their way inside," Princess Celestia.

Twilight, her friends, brother, and sister-in-law think this is a good idea to do that, but Tiger Lily feels a bit nervous on meeting so many ponies in one room. She never been to a dance before, especially with so many ponies in one place.

"That's a great idea princess," Twilight says happily.

The Fluttershy sadly says, "But won't Tiger Lily feel nervous and scared to see everypony.

"Don't you worry Fluttershy. We will be there with her for the whole night," Applejack replies, reassuring Fluttershy.

The girls start to notice that Tiger Lily isn't sure about the idea and want to keep her distance.

Rarity comes up to her and says, "Don't worry darling we will be there with you the whole night."

Tiger Lily starts to feel a bit calm and says, "Thanks Rarity, but I never danced before."

"Not to worry, you will be fine. All you have to do is be yourself," Princess Luna replis.

Tiger Lily is surprised to see that so many ponies want to help her and become friends with her. She is starting to see what it is like to have other ponies for friends and really like it.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Okay. I'll try to give the gala a chance.

Everypony smile after hearing Tiger Lily is feeling more better. With that, everypony goes to the rooms in order to get ready for the gala. They also know that Tiger Lily going to the gala is going to be a challenge for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Tiger Lily's Dance Paradise

The night has come and the gala will be starting too. Everypony are making their way to the castle to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Twilight and her friends are getting ready for the dance tonight while Rarity is helping Tiger Lily get ready for the dance. Tiger Lily is excited yet very nervous about being in the gala. She may love to dance, but still feeling nervous about being in a big crowd, but she remember that her new friends will be there with her the whole time, so she has not much to worry about.

Rarity puts Tiger Lily's mane in a braid and happily says, "There you go. Now you're all ready for the gala tonight."

"Sure, I guess," Tiger Lily nervously replies.

The girls can tell that Tiger Lily is still a little scared of being in public with other ponies.

Twilight sadly asks, "Still a little nervous?"

"Yes," Tiger Lily sadly answers.

Fluttershy comes over to Tiger Lily with a calm smile and says, "Don't worry, we'll be there with you the whole night."

"But I never danced with anypony, just by myself and with my parents and animal friends," Tiger Lily nervously replies.

The Twilight says, "I understand that changes can be stressful, even scarey, but standing up to those fears will help you meet new ponies and discover more about yourself."

"I guess so," Tiger Lily calmly replies.

Then Rarity says, "And you're danced elegantly. I'm sure you will do great at the gala."

Tiger Lily is kind of surprised to hear the girls talking about her. In fact, Tiger Lily has no idea what she's missing in her life with other ponies other than her parents. She starting to see what it like to have other ponies for friends.

Tiger Lily smile and happily says, "Thank you."

After some time, The girls including Tiger Lily are now ready for the gala and they are all very excited about having fun at the gala.

Just then they hear a knock on the door.

Twilight says, "Come in."

The door opens and Princess Cadence and Shining Armor comes into the room.

Twilight happily says, "Hi Cadence. Hi Shining Armor."

"Hi girls, how are you doing?" Cadence happily says.

"We're fine Princess Cadence," Fluttershy answers.

Then Shining Armor says, "That's good. How is your friend doing?"

"A little nervous still, but she'll do fine," Rarity answers.

"I hope," Tiger Lily replies still feeling a bit scared.

Applejack comes up to Tiger Lily and says, "You have nothing to fret, everything is going to be fine."

"And you're going to be at the biggest and best party of the year!" Pinkie screams happily.

"I guess," Tiger Lily answers with a small smiles.

Then Rarity opens the door and says, "Now that you're dressed up and looking fabulous, It's time for you to shine!"

With that everyone is heading for the gala including Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily is glad that the ponies are helping her with her socializing with her own kind and she is kind of starting to get excited unit…

She sees the crowd at the bottom of the stairs. She can see so many ponies in one room and starting to get nervous again and hides behind Twilight.

"Wow! It's a full house!" Pinkie loudly says.

"And look there's the Wonderbolts," Rainbow says.

"And there's Discord and the Smooze," Fluttershy replies happily.

Rainbow hears it and bluntly says, "Great."

"Yippie!" Pinkie cheers.

The girls are too busy about the wonderful night that they are not noticing Tiger Lily is hiding behind Twilight right now.

Spike comes over and pats her on the head to calm her down.

Spike says, "Don't worry Tiger Lily, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Spike," Tiger Lily says with a small smile.

The Twilight says, "Tiger Lily. It's time for you to come with me and the princesses."

"Okay," Tiger Lily answers feeling glad to have Twilight with her.

Tiger Lily then starts to follow Twilight to where the other princesses. Tiger Lily looks down as she walk to see all the ponies she's going to meet. She feels nervous, but she is curious to see all the ponies waiting for her.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence are glad to see Twilight coming with her new friend and are just about to ready to make their announcement. Everypony stop what they're doing in order to listen to the princess announcement.

Princess Celestia comes up to the microphone and says, "Mares and Gentlecolts. Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala. we are very happy you all can make it tonight."

Everypony starts to cheer happily at the announcement. Of course, the princesses are going to introduce them to Tiger Lily.

"Before we get started we want to introduce you to a very special pony. Around a week ago, Princess Twilight and her friends meet an alicorn that none of us are aware of," Princess Celestia adds to her announcement.

Everyone in the crowd are kind of confused when they hear about an alicorn that no one is aware of. Twilight and Twilight comes over so that they can get a closer look at her new friend.

Twilight happily announces, "Everyone we would like to introduce you to our new friend, Tiger Lily."

When Tiger Lily shows up next to Twilight, everyone gasp in surprised to see her. They never know that she existed. Tiger Lily is more surprised to see so many ponies in one room. The problem is that it's starting to overwhelm her a bit. She starts to shake nervously and hides behind Twilight. The princesses see it and should have known that how she is going to react. Her friends notice this too and can see that she is getting stage fright.

Applejack worriedly says, "I don't think she like being stared at like that."

"I don't blame her for being so nervous," Fluttershy replies.

"Glad that Twilight and the other princesses are with her," Rarity adds.

Twilight turns behind her and hoping to calm Tiger Lily down. The princesses come to Twilight aid in order to comfort their friend. Tiger Lily look to see them with her and can see she isn't alone. Tiger Lily finally has the courage to get up and face everyone in the room, but still showing a nervous look on her face.

Then Princess Celestia says, "Yes I understand that a new alicorn is a surprise, but I want you all to make her feel welcome."

Everyone agree with the princesses about trying to make sure Tiger Lily feels at home and hope they get a chance to know her too.

The Twilight says, "Then let's get started on this magical evening!"

With that, everyone start to enjoy themselves at the gala. Twilight and her friends can't wait to have a good time with Tiger Lily.

Twilight turns to Tiger Lily and says, "Come on Tiger Lily."

"Let's go have some fun!" Pinkie cheerfully says.

With that Twilight and her friends, along with Tiger Lily walk down stairs to enjoy the part. To her, it's almost like she in a whole different world like a fairy tale.

Then Pinkie cheerfully asks, "So what do you want to do first? You want to head to the dining room, the dance floor, the garden, or maybe..."

Before Pinkie can ask some more, Applejack covers her mouth and says, "Simmer down Pinkie. You don't want to scare her."

"Oops! Sorry," Pinkie replies with an apologizing smile.

Then Rainbow asks, "So where do you want to go?"

Tiger lily starts to think about what she wants to do for the gala. There are so many things to do that she can't think of anything to do there.

Tiger Lily blushes when she starts to hear and feel her stomach grown.

She sheepishly says, "I am a little hungry."

Spike laugh a little and says, "I guess it's about time for us to have some dinner."

"Well, let's get something to eat!" Pinkie says with excitement.

Everyone start to look at Pinkie looking a bit confused. Then again they can't seem to tell what goes on with Pinkie sometimes.

Pinkie shrugs her shoulders and says, "What?! I'm hungry!"

Then Rainbow says with excitement, "Let's grab some grub!"

With that, the group of friends decide to go get something to eat. After getting their food and finding a seat. They are enjoying their food. Tiger Lily is a little better, but still a little shy seeing so many ponies here.

Rarity starts to notice Tiger Lily is getting a little scared and says, "Don't worry darling, everypony here is very nice."

"If you say so," Tiger Lily replies softly.

The girls and Spike are glad Tiger Lily is feeling a little better from time to time. They also know that Tiger Lily still needs time in order to used to being around others.

As they are having their dinner, a familiar voice calls out, "Hey Rainbow Dash!"

The others turn to see Spitfire and the other Wonderbolt and see they are heading towards the group of friends.

Rainbow happily says, "Hey Spitfire!"

Twilight turns to Rainbow and whispers to her ear, "This is the good opportunity for Tiger Lily to meet the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow nods her head agreeing to Twilight's idea.

When the Wonderbolts come to the table where Twilight and the others are, Spitfire says, "Hi Rainbow."

"Hey Spitfire, how it hanging?" Rainbow asks happily.

"Doing good," Spitfire answers happily.

Rainbow notice that someone is missing from the group of ponies.

Rainbow Dash asks, "Where's Soarin?"

"Take a wild guess," Spitfire says as she rolls her eyes with a smile.

Rainbow turns to see Soarin at one of the tables eating an apple pie. Rainbow laughs because she and the others know that he loves apple pie very much.

"Eating apple pie, huh," Rainbow bluntly says.

Spitfire laughs and says, "You know it."

Everyone in the group starts to laugh after seeing Soarin eating the pie and loving it too. Just then, Spitfire notice Tiger Lily and wants to meet her.

Spitfire says, "Hello."

Tiger Lily flinches after hearing Spitfire calling her. The girls can tell that her is still nervous, but it's a good way for her to make new friends.

Spitfire suspects, "Now, I'm guessing she's the new alicorn everypony is talking about at the party."

"She sure is," Rainbow answers.

Rainbow turns to Tiger Lily with a smile on her face, but can see Tiger Lily is still feeling a bit skeptic about meeting others.

Rainbow says, "Tiger Lily this is Spitfire."

She then takes Tiger Lily in order to introduce her to Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts.

Then Rainbow calmly says to Tiger Lily, "She's a friend of mine."

Tiger Lily nervously says, "Um... hello my name is… Tiger Lily,"

"Hello Tiger Lily. Name's Spitfire, nice to meet ya," Spitfire says with a smile.

Tiger Lily can tell that Spitfire is very nice. Then she shyly says, "Nice to meet you too."

The girls can tell that Tiger Lily is feeling a bit more confident about meeting new ponies. She then starts to blush a little and step back a little after introducing herself.

Spitfire turns to Rainbow and says, "She seems a bit shy."

"Yeah. She's still getting used to being around other ponies," Rainbow answers.

"I see. Well, I need to get back to the other. I'll see you around," Spitfire says.

Then she and the other Wonderbolts leave to do their own thing like talking to other ponies or fans of theirs.

"Bye," the girls and Spike says.

"Don't worry Tiger Lily, you're doing good so far," Twilight replies.

"Okay," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Just then Discord and the smooze come to the table with smiles on their faces. The girls and Spike are feeling a bit skeptic on introducing Tiger Lily to Discord's slimy friend, especially of what happened the last time the smooze he's been to the gala.

"Hey girls, how are you enjoying the gala?" Discord asks happily.

"We're doing fine and I can see the smooze is joining you too," Fluttershy answers with a smile.

Tiger Lily is a bit curious about the green creature that is with Discord. She decides to take a closer look at him and can tell the smooze isn't something she seen before. The girls and Spike are surprised that Tiger Lily is actually getting close to the smooze with out being scared at all.

Tiger Lily is in front of the smooze and says, "Hello. My name is Tiger Lily."

The smooze isn't saying anything. Instead, the smooze smiles and give Tiger Lily a big kiss. Everyone gasp with a shock seeing that the smooze kiss her and covers her cheek in slime, but Tiger Lily starts to giggle after being kissed. They sigh with relief and can tell that the smooze isn't scaring her at all.

Twilight surprisingly say, "Wow! She seems so calm around the smooze."

"I wonder why?" Spike asks while scratching his head.

"Maybe it's because the smooze is a creature she never seen before," Rarity suggests.

"Reminds me how I felt when I first met creature I never seen before," Fluttershy replies smiling at Tiger Lily.

"Either way our dear new friend is comfortable around Tiger Lily," Discord adds.

Then Rarity suggest, "Maybe we should go to the dance floor and let everypony see that Tiger Lily is a great dancer."

"That a good idea Rarity," Twilight says liking the idea.

"That sounds wonderful, mind if we join you?" Discord ask sounding excited.

The smooze smiles and eagerly shakes his body with excitement.

"Of course you can come with us," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

Then Pinkie happily screams, "Come on everypony, let's dance!"

With that, Pinkie, Discord, the smooze, and the others decide to go to the dance floor and are happy to go dancing.

Then Rarity grabs Tiger Lily with the hoof and happily says, "Come on Tiger Lily, it's time for you to dance like you're the bell of the ball."

"You are going to love it," Pinkie says with a smile.

Tiger Lily is excited that she is able to dance, but she doesn't know the kind of dancing ponies do in the gala. She can see ponies are talking, dancing, and having food on her way to the ballroom.

Right now, the girls, Spike, Discord, the Smooze and Tiger Lily are at the dance floor and can some ponies are dancing and hearing beautiful music.

Right now everyone are starting to dance to the music that is playing. Tiger Lily dance with the smooze and she is having a good time. The girls, Spike and Discord, even the princesses can see that Tiger Lily is very happy. They wish there is a way for her to show everyone her elegant dancing. Just then the music stops after they finish with the song.

Octavia comes up to the microphone and announces, "Alright everypony it's time for our partners rotation dance. Mares make an inner circle, and stallions make an outer circle."

Everyone does what Octavia says and begin to make two circles over each other. Tiger Lily is kind of confused at first, but then follow to where the mares are and position herself where the other mares are.

"Ready?" Octavia asks with the microphone close to her.

Everypony are ready to dance through the night. Then on cue, Octavia and her band starts to play music. The ponies also begins to dance. The stallions use their hoof to help the mares twirl in a circle then the stallions move to the next mare. During the dance the girls are having a grand time dancing.

Rarity asks in her thoughts while dancing, "I wonder if Tiger Lily is alright dancing with somepony else?"

"Rarity turns to see Tiger Lily is dancing with a stallion named Neon Light and she doesn't seem to be scared at all. In fact she seems to be having a good time.

Rarity smile and says in her thoughts, "She's really having a good time. I'm so glad."

Thought out the time everypony are having a grand time at the gala, especially Tiger Lily she is glad that she get's to do something that she really loves. As they are dancing Discord has come up with a great idea. He remember Fluttershy telling him about Tiger Lily's special gift beside animals, but dancing and magic too, and he wants to make the night extra special for her. Then the band memoirs finish playing the music.

Discord comes up to the band members and create a steel box around himself and the pony band members. Everyone is kind of confused and wondering what is going on.

The girls, Spike, and the smooze are wonder what is Discord doing with Octavia and her group. They are beginning to think that Discord is up to something.

Twilight questionably asks," What is he doing?"

"I have no idea," Rainbow says sounding confused.

Then the princesses and Shining Armor also enter the dance floor wondering what Discord is doing.

Shining Armor says, "Whatever he's doing, I hope he doesn't do thing that will cause problems like last time."

"We certainly don't want to go through something like that again," Princess Luna says firmly.

"I'm sure Discord won't do anything that will give ponies grief," Princess Cadence replies.

After sometime discussing, Discord make the box disappear. Now everypony is going to find out what is going on.

Discord brings out a microphone and announces, "Good evening everypony. I'm sure everypony is having a great time at the gala."

Everyone are still not understanding what is going on. They are having a good time, but they are wondering what Discord is up to.

Then Discord says, "Since we're close to end the gala, I thought it will be marvelous idea that we have a little something extra."

Rainbow suspiciously says," Why do I get the feeling he's going to something weird."

"You can say that again," Twilight replies.

"Oh, I'm sure Discord means well and hope it isn't anything to chaotic," Fluttershy says sounding so sure of Discord behavior.

Then Discord announce, "Tonight, I will like my dear new friend Tiger Lily to end a gala with a little dance."

Everyone are surprised and are confused to the idea Discord has in mind for a special extra to the gala. Twilight and the others are shocked that Discord wants Tiger Lily to end the gala with her dancing. Tiger Lily on is rather shocked that Discord wants her to dance in front of everypony at the gala, but Discord seems that she really want to do Lily decides to make her way to the stage to see Discord.

When she does, Discord notice her walking on the stage.

He comes up to her and says, "And here she is our special guest will be performing for this evening."

Everypony starts to clap and can't wait to see what Tiger Lily has to show for tonight. The girls and the others are kind of worried about Tiger Lily and hope she will be alright.

Tiger Lily turns to Discord and asks, "Discord, are you sure you want me to dance. I… I haven't prepare anything and what if nopony likes me.

Discord says, "Everypony will love you. Fluttershy wrote to me on how you're a great dancer and don't worry I told them what song will be perfect for you. Also…"

Discord conjures up a small box in his lion paw. Tiger Lily is curious to wonder what Discord has in the box.

Discord opens the box and says, "Here's a little something you can use as well and you need to use your magic for this."

Tiger Lily looks in the box to see 6 small jeweled berries. There's one in orange, cyan blue, light yellow, pink, purple, and white. Tiger Lily is amazed to see the jewels and use her magic to levitates them. She can tell there is something special about them and decides to use them in the show.

Discord leaves the stage and cue the lights. The lights shines on Tiger Lily and she can see that everypony is waiting for her to start. On cue the music starts to play. When Tiger Lily use her magic to light up the jewels they make a beautiful melody sound.

watch?v=ZZ69Cs0zazI the song used for the performance.

At the moment Tiger Lily hears the song that is playing and for some reason the music feels so beautiful and elegant. The songs feels so connected to her and she use her magic along with the jewels to glow. She then starts to fly. She then use her magic to create the color streams from the jewels fly all over the room. Tiger Lily starts to sing like she is an angel.

Tiger Lily starts to fly up in the air. During the time, Tiger Lily feels the the song flowing through her mind and dancing in the air like a beautiful bird in the wind. Everyone is in awed seeing Tiger Lily having special talent. Then, at the ending of the song the magical stream disappear and the jewels are now circling around Tiger Lily. Then Tiger Lily lowers herself down to the ground and feels like there's nopony else but her in her dream.

Just then Tiger Lily opens her eyes to see everypony is staring at her. She isn't sure that everypony like her performance. Just then everypony starts to clap and cheer for Tiger Lily for putting on a great and elegant performance. Her friends are even cheering for her. Tiger Lily is very glad that everypony loves her dance and the way she use her magic for it.

After The gala and Tiger Lily's performance."

Everypony are leaving the gala and are tired from the great time that they all have. Twilight and her friends, along with Tiger Lily are staying at the castle tonight and hopefully to show Tiger Lily Canterlot tomorrow.

In one of the guest rooms:

Tiger Lily is getting ready for bed. She can't seem to stop think about how wonderful the dance is and Discord is able to make it even more special for her.

Just then Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight comes into the room to see how Tiger Lily is doing.

Twilight says, "Hi Tiger Lily, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, just feeling a tired from the dance," Tiger Lily answers.

"Well, I must say, you did elegantly tonight. Everypony can't stop talking about you," Rarity says with a smile.

"You… really think so?" Tiger Lily asks nervously.

"Of course darling, you might be the next big thing in Canterlot," Rarity adds with pride.

Then Fluttershy says, "And tomorrow we'll be showing you all of canterlot, but this time you'll be with us."

Tiger Lily starts to smile that she has just great friends.

Then she says, "Thank you girls, for everything."

"It's no problem darling," Rarity replied happily.

"But now it's time for you to sleep we going to show you Canterlot tomorrow." Fluttershy adds.

"Good night girls," Tiger Lily says.

"Good night," The girls says.

Tiger Lily starts to head to bead while the girls leave the room. When the girls leave Tiger Lily turns off the light and starts to fall asleep. She think that this is one of the best days of her life and can't wait to see what will go on tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A Garden Full of Memories

The next day:

The girls and Spike are ready to give Tiger Lily a proper tour to Canterlot, since she has her little adventure to Canterlot alone. They already have their breakfast and now they are making sure that they have everything they need for their day out. They are excited to take her around and they have good places to take her too.

"So are you guys ready to get Tiger Lily a tour in Canterlot?" Pinkie asks with a cheerful smile.

"We sure are. I can't wait to show her the track field here," Rainbow says with excitement.

"And I really want to show her the Canterlot Carousel while we're here," Rarity says happily.

"I was also hoping to show her the school for gifted unicorns and the library. I was hoping to teach Tiger Lily some spells," Twilight says with glee.

"Twilight we're trying to give her a good time not teaching her spell like an egghead," Rainbow replies with annoyance.

Twilight rolls her eyes and say, "There's nothing wrong with teaching Tiger Lily how to use her magic and control it better."

"She has a point Rainbow Dash," Rarity replies.

Just Fluttershy comes into the room with a worried look on her face and asks, "Girls have you seen Tiger Lily?"

"No we haven't," Rainbow says as she shake her head in reply.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight asks.

"Well, I went to her room to wake her, but she wasn't there," Fluttershy replies sounding concern.

"Really!" Rainbow Dash says with a shock on her face.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Tiger Lily came for breakfast," Applejack adds.

Pinkie gasps with fear and screams, "You mean she's gone!"

"Where she went off to?" Rarity says sounding very worried.

Before the others can start creating a panic attack, Twilight firmly says, "Now let's not panic we just need to think about this."

"Twilight's right. We just need to think like her in order to see where she went," Applejack adds agreeing with Twilight statement.

Pinkie scratches her chin with her hoof and says, "Hmm. If I were Tiger Lily, where would I want to go?"

The girls start to think about where Tiger Lily can be. They think the best solution is to think like her. Even though they know her for a short time, they know about her interesting.

Just then they realized where she can bee and happily screams, "The Canterlot Castle Garden!"

With that they run out of the room to go see if their idea is correct.

At the Canterlot Castle Garden:

Tiger Lily is amazed to see the garden so pretty, unique and colorful. There are so many animals, plants, trees and other floral and fauna in the garden. To Tiger Lily, it feels just like home like she was back in Whitetail wood.

"This garden feels just like home. I wish my mother and father are with me. They would love to meet my new friends and see this beautiful garden," Tiger Lily says in her thoughts.

Tiger Lily decides to sit down quietly and see the small butterflies are flying on her. She usually the quiet type so she doesn't mind at all. She then simply lay down on her stomach and watch the butterflies and small birds fly around her. She feels very happy being around animal, even though she is starting to get used to being around other ponies.

Just then a familiar voice calls out her her saying "Good morning Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily opens her eyes and turns to see Princess Celestia with a smile on her face. Tiger Lily is kind of surprised that the princess is here in the garden, but what is more surprising is to see something on her back. Her eyes widen when she sees a real live phoenix right before her very eyes. She then realized that the princess is still here showing her smile.

She face the princess and says, "Good morning princess, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Princess Celestia answers.

Then Tiger Lily says, "So… that's a phoenix on your back?"

"Yes. This is my pet Philomena," Princess Celestia answers.

Princess Celestia then lifts her hoof up and with that her pet phoenix flies to her hoof so she can perch on it. Tiger Lily is amazed to see a phoenix up close, she never see many of them where she's from.

"Um… hi… Philomena," Tiger Lily shyly says.

Philomena screeches in responses. The phoenix leans over to Tiger Lily and rubs her head against her long green hair. Tiger Lily can feel warmth coming from the phoenix and the soft feathers as well. The warmth feels like a cozy fire in a fire place.

Princess Celestia smile and says, "I can see that you are very connected with nature."

"Yes princess. I always love anything in nature since I was a filly. I used to play in the fields with my animal friend and sometime I love to play in the fields with my parents." Tiger Lily explains with a smile.

She then saden and starts to remember the good times she used to have in Whitetail woods. She also remember all the friends she had in the woods along with her parents, but now they're gone forever.

Princess Celestia notice the sad and lonely look in her eyes. She remember from Twilight's letter about her parents died and her home has been destroyed. No one knows on how the fire happened, but one thing that she knows, Tiger Lily lost everything that is meant to her that very night and she knows how it feels like to lose someone she loves.

Princess Celestia draps her wing over Tiger Lily and asks, "You missed your parents, don't you?"

"Yes," Tiger Lily answers feeling very sad.

Then Princess Celestia says, "I understand how that must have felt."

Tiger Lily looks at the princess with a confused look and says, "How could you?"

"Because… I know how it felt when I lost my sister. When I was forced to banished her I would always feels sad and alone without her. She… she is like everything to me." Princess Celestia sadly explains.

Tiger Lily is surprised to hear Celestia's story. She is more surprised to hear that the princess know how it feels to loved ones.

Tiger Lily asks, "How were you about to get through it?"

"It wasn't easy, but I have my subject who cares for me and support from my friends," Princess Celestia answers.

Tiger Lily is starting to understand what the princess is telling her, but she is still new to making friends with other ponies that it might not be easy for her.

Tiger Lily asks, "So, you're saying that my new friends will be able to help me?"

"I think they already are, but you also need more time since you haven't been with them that long," Celestia answers.

"I guess so," Tiger Lily replies.

"Don't worry, you're already doing well. It just going to take some time. The important thing that you should know is that your friends will always be there for you," Princess Celestia adds to her conversation.

Tiger Lily takes in everything that Princess Celestia is telling her and knows that she has friends now. She decides to work hard to be comfortable around the pony race and try new things.

Tiger Lily smile and says, "Okay."

"That's good," Princess Celestia replies with a smile.

As the two alicorns are having a conversation, Twilight and the others walk out to see them on the ground and from the looks of it they seem to be having a good time together.

Twilight comes up to them and says, "Good morning."

"Good morning girls, what can I do for you?" Princess Celestia replies.

"We were wonder if Tiger Lily is in the garden since we didn't see her this morning, but it seems you found her first," Twilight explains.

Princess Celestia laugh a little and says, "Yes. It seems that I have."

"Morning girls," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

"Morning Tiger Lily," Pinkie says cheerfully.

"Darling, what are you even doing out here?" Rarity asks.

"I wanted to see the garden and it's beautiful," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

Then Fluttershy smile and says, "I know. The garden is so beautiful."

Just then Twilight says, "As much as I like to talk about the garden, but I think it's a good idea to get something for Tiger Lily to eat before we explore around Canterlot."

Just then, Tiger Lily's stomach starts to growl and rumble a bit uncontrollably. The girls and the princess can tell that she is hungry and needs to get something to eat.

Tiger Lily blushes a little and says, "I guess you're right."

Everyone including Tiger Lily laugh about that statement.

Twilight says, "Come on, let's get you something to eat and then we can go give you a tour."

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

After that, everyone walk back in the castle so they can give Tiger Lily to eat and then they can go on their walk around Canterlot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Adventures Awaits for Everypony

After having their breakfast, Twilight and her friends are taking Tiger Lily to explore Canterlot. Tiger Lily is surprised and amazed to see how Canterlot is very different than her home. Tall buildings, lots of ponies, and other kinds of things she has never seen before. Twilight turns her head to see how Tiger Lily is doing. She can see that Tiger Lily is amazed about being in an environment very different from her own.

Rarity turns to Tiger Lily and says, "Darling, if you don't watch where you're going, you're going to end up…"

Before she can finish her sentence Tiger Lily accidentally bump into somepony and they both fall to the ground.

Rarity sadly says, "Bump into somepony."

Tiger Lily and the pony starts to rub their heads after their encounter..

"Are you alright?" The mare asks in concerns.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but you should pay more attention to your surroundings," Tiger Lily replies while apologizing to the mare.

When Twilight and the others turn to where Tiger Lily and the mare encounter act. They are surprised that the mare that Tiger Lily bump into is somepony they haven't seen in awhile.

Rainbow comes up to her and surprisingly says, "Daring Do!"

The mare known as Daring do, is wearing her A.K Yearling disguise, looks up to see Rainbow Dash and her friends. Daring hasn't seen them in a while, so she kind of glad to see some familiar and friendly faces.

"Hey Rainbow. Hi girls. Didn't expect to see you here," Daring says.

"Neither did we," Twilight replies, happy to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here in Canterlot?" Rarity asks.

"I was hoping to find some information about The Lost Kingdom of the Florandelle to find it's ancient treasure," Daring explains her reasons.

After hearing what Daring is doing, Rainbow shouts with excitement, "Yes! Sounds like another awesome Daring Do adventure."

Daring use her hoof to over her mouth and says, "Not so loud, Rainbow."

After Daring removes her hoof from Rainbow moth, Rainbow blushes a little and quietly say, "Sorry."

Daring Do then notice Tiger Lily and she is kind of surprised that she is an alicorn.

Dairng politely says, "Hello."

Tiger Lily flinches a little then hide behind Fluttershy. Daring Do is kind of confused to see her hiding behind her friend like that.

"Is she okay?" Daring asks looking confused.

"She's fine. She just gets nervous around ponies she doesn't know," Twilight explains.

Then Daring says, "I'm more surprised that she's an alicorn."

"So did we." Applejack replies.

"So, she's with you?" Daring asks.

"She sure is," Rainbow answers.

Twilight and Rainbow walks up to Tiger Lily who is still hiding behind Fluttershy, hoping to give them a proper introduction.

"Tiger Lily this is Daring Do, but she is also known as A.K. Yearling." Twilight says to Tiger Lily.

"She's a friend of ours," Rainbow adds.

Twilight then face Daring and says, "You see, Tiger Lily is still feeling a bit timid."

"She used to live all by herself, so she's still getting used to being around other ponies," Applejack adds.

Daring says, "I see."

With that Daring walk to Tiger Lily, while Twilight and Rainbow help Tiger Lily come out of her shell and walks to Daring Do. At first, DAring is a little nervous, but she knows she needs to try making new friends. She walks to Daring Do with a shy look on her face and going to introduce her to the adventurer.

Daring says, "It's very nice to meet you Tiger Lily. My name is Daring do."

"Hello," Tiger Lily replies with a soft smile.

Rainbow asks, "So did you have any ancient artifact with you?"

"As a matter a fact, I did. I have the tiara of Princess Water Lily. And it's the key to finding the real treasure. The Elemental Staff of Florandelle," Daring Do answers.

She then looks around with a serious look and says, "But I also have some problems on my hooves."

"Let me guess, Ahuizotl or Caballeron wants it," Rainbow asks looking like Daring's situations are predictable.

"How you guess?" Daring replies with a smug.

"After reading your stories, you seem to cross paths with those two a lot," Rainbow replies.

"I agree," Twilight adds.

Then Daring says,"Well, you're not too far off. I'm being tailed by Caballeron and his hench ponies, right now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to sell it to Ahuizotl," Rainbow bluntly answers.

"He is and I need to find it before he takes it to him. The staff has the power to control nature," Daring explains her reasons about getting the staff.

"It does!" Fluttershy says with a shock.

Then Daring explains, "Princess Water Lily hidden the staff away so nopony would abused its powers. Some of her subjects and her royal adviser thinks it should have been destroyed, but they had trouble finding out how."

"Bummer," Pinkie says out of the blue.

"How does the tiara help find the staff?" Fluttershy asks.

"According to the ancient text, the tiara needs to be worn by a pony who is the reincarnation of the princess and then it will show the pony where the castle is," Daring Do explains.

"How are you going to find that pony?" Twilight asks.

"That's easy it glows green when the princess' reincarnation is close by, but it glows gold when it comes in contact with that pony," Daring answers.

Pinkie then notice Daring Do's saddlebag is glowing green.

She then asks, "Is that what the glowing from your bag is coming from?"

After hearing Pinkie's question, Daring takes the tiara from her bag and she can see it glowing bright green. The tiara looks like it's made of golden vines and in the middle of it, it's a bright pink water lily with a green gem base for the leaves.

"It's glowing green," Daring says to herself.

"That means the reincarnation of Princess Water Lily is close," Rarity replies.

Daring decides to take a look to see if the pony she needs to find is around, but when she gets faraway from the group, it stops to glow.

"It stopped glowing," Daring says to herself.

She then walk back to where Twilight and the others are and the crown starts to glow green again.

Daring turns to Twilight and her friends and says, "It's possible that one of you is the reincarnation of the princess."

Twilight and the others look at each other with a confused look on their faces and are not understanding what Daring is saying. One thing they do know, the pony Daring is looking for is one of the.

"One of us," Rarity questionably says with surprised look.

"How can you tell? Applejack asks looking confused.

Before Daring can explain, Twilight has a good idea what Daring Do is talking about.

Twilight explains, "I think I know. When Daring was with us, the crown starts to glow green, but when she got far away it stopped glowing."

"Well, it seems to make this a lot easy,"

"But we need to see which one of us is that pony," Daring replies.

Before she can pass it to one of the friends, Pinkie comes over with a smile and screams,  
Me first!"

With that Pinkie holds on to the crown, but it isn't going gold, it's still glowing green.

Pinkie says, "Not me."

She then pass it to Rainbow dash, but it doesn't responds to her either.

"Guess I'm out," Rainbow says.

Then Rainbow pass the crown to Applejack.

"Not me," Applejack says.

Then to Twilight.

"Or me," Rarity says

Then the crown's been passed to Rarity.

"Not me either," Twilight replies.

The it's been levitated to Fluttershy.

"Sorry," Fluttershy replies.

Fluttershy then passes the crown to Daring. The only pony who hasn't touch the crown in the group is Tiger Lily. Daring takes the crown to her, but she is too afraid to touch of, mostly because of how it will react.

Rainbow comes over to Tiger Lily and says, "Don't worry, you can trust her. She's not only our friend, but she's yours too."

Tiger Lily looks at Rainbow and then look at Daring. She can tell that Daring Do is a pony she can trust and can be around with.

She nods her head and says, "Okay."

Tiger Lily then reaches her hoof towards the tiara of the princess. When she touches it, the tiara unleashes and bright and golden glow. Daring and the others are being blinded by the light.

"Oh my! That is a very bright glow and golden no less," Rarity says surprisingly.

Then Twilight says, "This means that Tiger Lily is the reincarnation of the princess."

Daring Doo looks at Tiger Lily very closely and notice something important.

Daring says, "Now that you mention it, I actually have the picture of the princess right here."

Daring Do takes the out a piece of an old paper from her saddlebag and decides to show them to the others. When Daring show them the picture of the princess, they are shock to see that she resembles Tiger Lily. She has the same color hair, style, fur color and she has a horn. The princess' eyes are light blue, she doesn't have wings, and her cutie mark is a koi fish with a water lily.

"No way!" Pinkie says with a shock.

Then Twilight says, "The princess maybe a unicorn, but she resembles Tiger Lily so well."

"The resemblance is uncanny," Fluttershy replies.

"She does look like me," Tiger Lily says looking amazed by the resemblance.

"Except for the wings, cutie mark, and eye color she almost look like your twin," Daring adds.

Rainbow then nudge Tiger Lily on the front leg and says, "Looks like you're going on an adventure with Daring do."

Tiger Lily is surprised about what Rainbow said. She never been on the kind of adventure Daring Do's been on.

Tiger Lily nervously asks, "I don't know. I never search for an ancient castle before."

Twilight can see that Tiger Lily feels unsafe about going over there since she never been on these kind of adventure.

Twilight asks, "Would it be better if one of us comes with you and Tiger Lily."

"Okay, but just one of you," Daring answers.

At almost an instant, Tiger Lily comes to Rainbow and asks, "Rainbow, would you like to come?"

"I though you never ask," Rainbow answers with a smile.

"I think it's a good idea. You're in good hooves with Rainbow and Daring around," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

"Thanks," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Before Tiger Lily and her friends go their separate ways from Daring, Daring do comes close to the group and quietly says, "No problem, but you girls need to be careful, you never know who will be listening."

"Got it," The group of friends replies quietly.

Then Daring says,"I'll come by later and we can get ready to head to our destination. We'll meet each other at the Canterlot Sculpture Garden."

"Sure," Twilight replies.

With that Tiger Lily leaves the area with the tiara in her bag to get her things ready for another adventure.

Tiger Lily quietly says, "She sure is an amazing pony."

"You have no idea. She is unquestionably, undeniably, unstoppable," Rainbow says with with pride and excitement.

Then Rarity says, "Come on girls, we need to show Tiger Lily Canterlot before she can go on any adventures."

With that, The girls start to walk down the road to go to their first destination.

As they walk Tiger Lily shyly say, "Rainbow."

Rainbow turns to Tiger Lily and questionably asks, "Yes, Tiger Lily,"

"Do you and Daring believe I can go on an adventure searching the castle," Tiger Lily nervously asks.

Rainbow can tell that Tiger Lily isn't much for the big and dangerous adventure.

She puts her wing over Tiger Lily and says, "Well, maybe you will learn a different side of you and you might have fun. Plus, Daring Do and I will be there for you."

Tiger Lily shows a calm smile and says, "Thanks Rainbow."

With that Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily walk to the others to their destination. Rainbow can't wait to take Tiger Lily on a daring do adventure, but she needs to remember to introduce Tiger Lily to her books when they get back from their adventure.

Little do they know, a few ponies has witnessed the whole thing and know that Tiger Lily is the key to finding the staff and they are hiding behind some crates. The only pass the carts are Caballeron and his hench ponies. Caballeron has followed Daring Do so he can steal the crown from her, but it seems that Daring has done most of the work for him. Now he's not only has his sight on the crown but he has his sight on Tiger Lily as well.

He then turns to his hench ponies and says, "Alright, you two go after the crown while the rest of you come with me."

With that two of the, leave to go after Daring Do and the crown, while Caballeron and his other two hench ponies go after Tiger Lily. He knows that he needs to find away to get Tiger Lily way from her friends, which is not going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Adventures in Canterlot

After their meeting with Daring Do, the girls and Spike are making their way to their first destination. Tiger Lily is making sure she is watching where she's going this time, but still admiring the big city of Canterlot and wonder if there's other cities that are this big.

"Wow! Canterlot is so big," Tiger Lily says looking at the city.

She then turns to Rarity and asks, "So where are we going?"

"We going to Canterlot Carousel so I can show you my shop and check how my newest line is doing," Rarity answers.

Rarity then has an idea and says, "Maybe we should get you a dress from there as well."

With that, Rarity decides to go on ahead as she thinks of a good dress to get Tiger Lily. Her friends who are behind her, are kind of confused about Rarity's idea when it comes to dresses and making ponies look fabulous.

"She sure is very excited," Tiger Lily says looking confused.

"You have no idea," Rainbow replies.

The girls and Spike simply go on ahead to the boutique that Rarity has in Canterlot, but little do they know there are three stallions who are not that far behind.

At Canterlot Counsel, Sassy Saddle is busy setting up some of the line Rarity sends and helping customer as she can. Just then Rarity opens the door so her friends can come in first.

When Sassy hears the bell on the door and turns around, she is very happy that Rarity and her friends are here for a visit.

Sassy happily says, "Rarity! It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. How are the new line doing?" Rarity replies with glee.

"It was a big hit. A lot of ponies really like your latest designs," Sassy answers looking excited.

Just then Sassy Saddles notice Tiger Lily and asks, "Hello. Who might you be?"

Tiger Lily gets surprised when Sassy sees her and hides being Fluttershy. They can see that Tiger Lily still needs some time to get comfortable with others. Rarity brings her hoof out so she can introduce Tiger Lily to Sassy. At first, she doesn't feel comfortable about it, but she is tempted to meet the pony. She puts her hoof on Rarity's and they both walk over to Sassy together.

Rarity and Tiger Lily come over to Sassy and says, "Sassy Saddles, this is my new friend. Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily, this is my friend, and assistant manager of Canterlot Carousel, Sassy Saddles."

"Hello," Tiger Lily says feeling a bit shy.

Sassy smiles and says, "Hello. I suspect that you are the new alicorn I've been hearing about."

"What do you mean?" Tiger Lily asks looking confused.

"Why all of Canterlot is talking about. Customers been saying that a new alicorn has been introduced at the gala and put on a elegant and beautiful dance performance as well," Sassy Saddles explains.

The girls and Spike are kind of surprised that a lot of ponies are talking about her in that short amount of time. The girls and Spike can see that Tiger Lily is starting to feel embarrassed and surprised that she's being about in the city.

Spike surprisingly says, "Wow! One night at the gala and Tiger Lily has become the next big thing in Canterlot."

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "Oh my!"

"So what can I do for you today?"Sassy asks.

"I wanted to show her the boutique and see we can get her a new outfit from my new line," Rarity answers with glee.

"Say no more. I think we have a few selection left." Sassy says as she leave to go to one of racks to find a dress.

Rarity goes to where Sassy says and says, "I'll come with you to check on them."

"At this rate, we'll be here for hours," Rainbow says with annoyance.

The girls, and Spike, excluding Tiger Lily, knows that trying to find something could take some time. Just as the two fashionistas are looking for a dress for Tiger Lily, she starts to get the feeling that somepony is watching her. After a few minutes, Rarity and Sassy find the perfect dress for Tiger Lily.

"Finally," Rainbow says sounding relieve for the impatience she has.

Rarity narrow her eyes and says, "Well, I needed to find the right outfit and I want Tiger Lily to try it on."

She's then take the dress to Tiger Lily and asks, "You want me to try it on."

Tiger Lily does want to try out the dress, but isn't sure about it since she still not used to wearing these kind of clothes. The dress that Rarity pick out for her is a lavender dress with puffy white sleeves and lace at the bottom. On the dress is a white ribbon with a light pink rose on it. It also comes with a tiara with a white clear veil on it.

"Don't worry daring, you will love it," Rarity says trying to urge Tiger Lily to try it on.

Tiger Lily thinks the dress is pretty and Rarity really wants her to try it on. Tiger Lily decides to take a chance and try the dress on.

"Sure," Tiger Lily says finally agreeing to the idea.

Rarity is happy that Tiger Lily is giving a chance to try on the dress. With that, Rarity and Sassy take Tiger Lily to the fitting room to help her put on the dress. After a few minute of putting on the dress and adjusting her hair, Rarity, Sassy and Tiger Lily comes out of the dressing room. The girls and Spike are amazed at Tiger Lily and her new dress she is wearing.

Tiger Lily blushes and asks, "What you you guys think?"

"I think you look great," Rainbow says.

"You look so pretty," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"I think you look amazing," Twilight says.

Pinkie happily says, "You look just like a real princess."

"I agree," Twilight says with a smile.

Tiger Lily looks at the dress and says, "I really do like it, but I don't have any money to pay for it."

"Don't worry, that dress is on the house," Rarity says.

"What does that mean?" Tiger Lily asks.

"It means Rarity is given it to you for free," Rainbow clarifies.

Tiger Lily is kind of surprised that Rarity wants her to have the dress for free. She remember that her parents tell her that stores are for shopping. If she wants it, she has to buy it.

Tiger Lily asks, "Are… are you sure?"

"I'm sure, we friends and Sassy is your friend as well," Rarity says.

"Yes. I must say the dress suits you perfectly," Sassy says.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "Thank you."

Tiger Lily looks at the window and notice some ponies including three suspicious stallions walking past the window of the boutique. Just then one of them starts to stare at Tiger Lily which starts to scare her a bit. She grabs one of the curtains of the shop and tries to hide herself. The girls, and Spike are confused and wonder what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asks.

"It's just… just now… I thought someone was staring at me," Tiger Lily answers looking very nervous.

The girls and Spike look at the window and see that there no one staring at the window.

"No one is staring at you," Applejack says looking confused.

"Maybe you just imagine it," Spike replies.

"I guess so,"Tiger Lily says sounding unsure.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So where do we go next?"

"How about the library, there are some books I want to show you," Twilight suggests.

"Sure, but only because I want to show Tiger Lily the Daring Do books," Rainbow adds wanting to show her new friend the books.

Tiger Lily makes a small smile and says, "Sure."

After some time of walking, The girls, Tiger Lily, and Spike find themselves at the library. Tiger Lily is surprised to see so many books in one building that she can't seem to count them all.

"Wow! I never seen so many books in one place before," Twilight says with amazement.

"You should see the Crystal Empire," Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily looks confused about the place Twilight talking about and questionably says, "The where?"

Twilight looks at Tiger Lily, "It a place in the frozen north. My brother, Shining Armor, and sister in law, Cadence rule there."

Tiger Lily is kind of interesting about the empire. She never seen an empire or been in the frozen north before.

Tiger Lily asks, "Do you think we can go there?"

Twilight and the others start to think about taking Tiger Lily to the empire and think it will be a good idea.

Twilight says, "I suppose so."

"In fact, Cadence and Shining Armor will be expecting their baby in a while," Spike add swift glee.

Tiger Lily eyes sparkle at Twilight and says, Really! So you're going to be an aunt."

Then Twilight nervously says, "You could says that."

The girls and Spike try not to laugh since they are in a library and they need to be quiet while they're in here. Tiger Lily looks behind Twilight and notice the three ponies from before are in the library too. Tiger Lily gasps and hide under the table close to her. The girls and Spike are starting to think something is wrong, this is the second time Tiger Lily gets scared and tries to hide.

Twilight comes to where Tiger Lily is hiding and asks, "What's wrong?"

Tiger Lily looks at Twilight who is in front of her and nervously answers, "Those ponies from before are here."

Twilight looks around the library and se nopony is watching staring at her. Twilight is now starting to get a feeling that somepony is following them and thinks it will be a good idea to be extra vigilant about it.

Twilight turns to her friends and says, "Let's just show Tiger Lily the library and get going. I think we're being watched?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"I mean that somepony is spying on us, specifically Tiger Lily," Twilight says looking serious about the situation.

Twilight and her friends look around the library to see no one suspicious is nearby, but since Tiger Lily has reacted twice, they start to think somepony is out to get her.

Just then the girls and Spike hear a family voice saying, "Hi Twilight."

Twilight and her friends turn to see Moondance heading towards them. Twilight hasn't seen her since the last time they are at Canterlot.

Twilight smile and says, "Hi Moondancer, what's bring you here?"

"Trying to find some spell books so I can practice," Moondancer answers.

Then she asks, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're showing our new friend around Canterlot," Twilight answers with a smile.

Moondance looks at Twilight looking confused and says, "New friend?"

Twilight goes to where Tiger Lily, who is still hiding under the table and smiles at her while reaching her hoof out. Tiger Lily hear the conversation and think the pony is someone she can be friends with. She then takes Twilight's hoof gets out of the table.

Moondancer is shocked to see that Twilight's new friend is an alicorn just like her.

She surprisingly says, "Your new friend is an alicorn!"

"She is. Moondancer, this is my our friend, Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily, this is one of my old friends, Moondancer," Twilight informs.

"Hi Tiger Lily, it's nice to meet you," Moondancer says with a smile.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "It's nice to meet you too, Moondancer."

Tiger Lily and Moondancer are starting to get a long a little and the girls and Spike are glad Tiger Lily is starting to warm up a little more.

Then Moondancer says, "Well, I need to get going. I need to do a research project."

"Okay. I'll see you later," Tiger Lily says.

"See you later," Moondancer replies.

"Bye," The girls and Spike say waving to Moondancer goodbye.

Moondancer takes her leave so she can find some books for herself. After that, the girls and Spike, help find some books that will not only help her with using her magic, but the kind she is interesting in. Of course, Rainbow Dash says she has to check out the Daring doo books while they're here.

After they finish checking the book, they leave the library to take a break in the park which is close by. Tiger Lily loves the park because it helps her relax while she's on her adventure around the city.

Tiger Lily happily says, "Thank you for helping me check out these books."

"No problem. With this book you will be able to practice new spells," Twilight says.

"And don't forget to read the first Daring Do book. You are going to love it," Rainbow Dash says.

Tiger Lily giggles and says, "I guess I will."

"So where are we going to do now?" Spike asks.

Just as they are think on where to go next, they hear a rumbling noise. They turn to see it's Pinkie's stomach that is rumbling like crazy, it can mean that Pinkie is hungry. The girls and Spike giggle a bit hear Pinkie's stomach growing loud. Pinkie also joins them as well.

"I'm guessing you're hungry, Pinkie," Rainbow says.

"I am," Pinkie answers with glee.

Twilight at the clock tower and says, "According to the time, it's almost lunch time."

"I do admit, I'm feeling a bit famish right now," Rarity replies.

Just then Pinkie says, "And I know just the place to go have lunch."

After practically being dragged by Pinkie, they find themselves at Doughnut Joe's doughnut shop. The others kind of figured that Pinkie wants to go to a place where they have some sweets. They decide to go in to see if they can get themselves something to eat.

As they walk in, some of the ponies starts to whisper as they notice Tiger Lily walking in. The girls try to help Tiger Lily not to pay too much attention to the ponies. At this point it kind of work.

As they walk in, Pinkie happily says to Tiger Lily, "You are really going to like the doughnuts here. It's one of the best doughnuts you've ever tasted.

Tiger Lily looks at Pinkie looking confused and says, "But… I never had a doughnut before."

Pinkie gasps and says, "You never had a doughnut before!"

Tiger Lily shakes her head saying, "No."

Pinkie calms herself down and says, Don't worry, we'll get you a doughnut and you'll be happy, happy, happy."

Pinkie zooms to get in line to buy doughnuts for everyone, while they find a table for them to sit. As sit to wait, Tiger Lily can see three ponies are coming into the store and they are the same three ponies who been following them. Tiger Lily is afraid that they will do something to her and her friend, so she hides under the table. Her notice that she is hiding again, and Rainbow goes under to see what is wrong.

Rainbow asks, "What's wrong?"

Twilight also comes under the table and asks, "Tiger Lily is there something bothering you,"

Tiger Lily sits so she can see Twilight and Rainbow, and nervously answers,"Well, kind of… It's just… I notice those ponies from across the room are the same ones I saw outside of the boutique and the library.

"What ponies?" Rainbow asks.

Tiger Lily peak out of the table to find the ponies who been following them. She sees the three stallions across the table from where they're at.

She points her hoof out and says,"Those ponies."

Rainbow and Twilight peak out from under the table to see who Tiger Lily is referring to. To their shock, they can see Caballero and two of his ench ponies sitting at the table on the other side of the shop.

When Twilight and Rainbow goes back under the table, they are so surprised to see him along with his hench ponies in Canterlot.

Twilight shockley says quietly, "That Caballeron and his hench ponies!"

"What are they doing here?" Rainbow asks with a shock.

"I don't know, but I don't get is why are they following us?" Twilight replies unsure about them being here.

"I think it has something to do with the tiara Daring Do has," Rainbow Dash suspects.

As they both are trying to figure out what is going on, Tiger Lily nervously says, "Um guys… who are these ponies and why are they following us?"

Rainbow Dash and Twilight look at Tiger Lily with concern. They never told her about the list time they gone of an adventure with Daring do. They both think it's a good idea to tell Tiger Lily what is going on.

Rainbow decides to give it to her straight and says, "Well Tiger Lily, you know that pony with the gold skull for a cutie mark."

Tiger Lily nods her head replying us.

Then Rainbow says, "That's Daring Do's enemy Caballeron. He's searches for treasure so he can sell it to the highest bidder, but Daring Do always stop him in his track."

Tiger Lily is now understanding what she's giving a bad vibe from that pony.

Tiger Lily asks, "But… what does he want with us?"

Before Rainbow can says anything, Twilight interrupts their and says, "Not us. You."

Tiger Lily becomes shock and quietly says, "Me! But why?"

Twilight and Rainbow thinks it will be a good idea to let Tiger Lily know about this,

Twilight asks, "You remember when we ran into Daring Do and she find out you're the key to find the Staff and wants you and Rainbow to come on an adventure with her."

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Uh huh."

"We think Caballeron and his hench ponies heard saw us with Daring and knows you're the key to find the staff," Twilight sadly explains.

"And I'm willing to bet he's going to bring you and the tiara to Ahuizotl," Rainbow adds.

Tiger Lily is starting to get scared and worried that she is going to be used for somepony personal gain. Twilight and Rainbow are starting to get worried.

Rainbow says, "Don't worry Tiger Lily we won't let them hurt you."

Tiger Lily smile and says, "Thank you Rainbow."

"No problem,"Rainbow says with pride.

As they are talking about making sure Tiger Lily is safe, they start to hear pony screaming. Rainbow, Twilight, and Tiger Lily gets out of the table to see smoke coming into the room. Ponies are starting to panic and think there's a fire in here.

Twilight inform the girls and Spike, "Come on guys. We need to get out of here."

The girls, Spike including Tiger Lily are trying to get out through the door. As everypony is existing the door, Tiger Lily tires to follow her friend until she trips on something and falls to the ground. Just as she is trying to get up another strange powder gets on her and she starts to feel tired. The powder makes her so tired that she falls asleep.

When Tiger Lily is unconscious, she ends up being put in a bag by Caballeron and his two hence ponies and they sneak out through the back door. Now the three stallions are heading to their meeting place for the other two stallions.

At the front of the doughnut shop, Twilight and her friends have gone out of the shop and are tired from the running.

Applejack tiredly says, "That was a close one."

"What in the world just happened?" Rarity asks looking surprised.

Just then Spike notice that someone in the group is missing.

Spike nervously ask, "Uh guys. Where's Tiger Lily?"

Twilight and the others look around and notice that Tiger Lily is not with them anymore. Twilight and Rainbow run into the shop fearing the worse. Twilight use her tracking spell to find her, but so far no luck. Rainbow starts to angry and leaves at fast speed to find Tiger Lily.

Twilight teleports out of the shop and looking worried sick about it.

Applejack asks, "What was that all about?"

"And where's Tiger Lily?" Pinkie asks looking worried.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "I hate to say it, but… Tiger Lily has been foal napped."

"What?!" The girls and Spike says a shock in horrors.

Twilight hangs her head and feeling awful for unable to protect Tiger Lily from danger.

In the air of Canterlot:

Rainbow Dash tries to search for Tiger Lily, but she's really looking for Caballeron and his hench ponies. She knows that Tiger Lily is in trouble now.

As Rainbow flies in the air a familiar voice calls, "Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow turns to see Daring do is flying to in at high speed.

Rainbow flies to Daring in a panic and says, "Daring! Thank goodness you're here it's an emergency!"

"I need to warn you. Caballeron's ponies are here and they took the tiara," Daring interrupts.

Rainbow shockley says, "Oh no!"

Daring doesn't know why, but she can tell that something has happen.

Daring asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Rainbow panicky says, "There is. Caballeron took Tiger Lily."

"What?!" Daring replies with a shock.

Then Rainbow says, "Twilight and I think he saw us see you and knows Tiger Lily is the one one who can find the treasure."

Daring says,"And it gets worse."

Then Rainbow pancily asks, "How can it get worse?"

Daring Do sighs and says, "Because he's taking her and the tiara to Ahuitzotl."

Rainbow gasps with horror and now she is fearing for Tiger Lily. One thing Daring and Rainbow knows that Tiger Lily is in trouble and the need to rescue her.

In a train leading to out of town, Tiger Lily is still in the bag of the baggage car, still sleeping from the powder. Tiger Lily doesn't know, but she is going to be in a world of trouble when she wakes up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Lily Tracker

Back at Downtown Joe's Doughnut shop, Rainbow Dash and Daring Do see Twilight and the others. Sadly Rainbow has to tell them they she can't find a trace of them. But luckily, she brings back Daring Do with her so she can help them. Of course, Daring has to tell them that Tiger Lily is in big trouble.

After telling them about the tiara, Twilight and the others horribly screams, "They did what?"

"It's true, they took the tiara from Daring Do too," Rainbow worriedly says.

"This is not good," Rarity adds looking concern

"I know with the tiara and Tiger Lily, Ahuizotl will get the staff in no time," Rainbow says looking freaked out.

Twilight turns to Daring Do and asks, "Daring Do, do you have any idea where Caballeron and his hench ponies could have gone or know where Ahuizotl is?"

"I do. According to some of the books I've read, the Kingdom Florandelle is near the Smoky Mountains," Daring do answers while holding up a map.

Just then Rainbow Dash flies up in the air as she says with determination, "Alright, we know our destination so let's get our friend back!"

With that, Rainbow starts to fly at top speed. She knows that Tiger Lily is in trouble and they really need to get her back.

Just then, Twilight says, "Hold on!"

Thens he uses her magic to hold Rainbow Dash in place and brings her back to them.

Rainbow Dash struggles as she says, "What now?! Our friend's life is at stake!"

"I know, but if we're going to be able to get her back, we all can't go. Not all at once," Daring Do replies, looking serious.

Rainbow Dash knows that Daring Do makes a good point. She knows that they can't bee seen by Ahuizotl, but at the same time she knows that they need to come up with a good plan.

Rainbow Dash sighs with defeat and asks, "So what do we do?"

The girls, Spike, and Daring Do are trying to think of a way to get their friend back from Daring Do's arch enemy. But they also need to plan this right and hope that nothing goes wrong.

Daring Do answers, "Rainbow Dash, you'll come with me to find Tiger Lily while the rest of you stay behind and make sure not to be seen."

"Sounds like a plan," Pinkie says with a smile.

"Great," Spike replies.

Daring Do hands the map over to Twilight and says, "Here's the map to the castle, the tiara will help them find the staff in there."

"Thanks. And thank you for helping us," Twilight says, feeling glad Daring is helping them find their friend.

"No problem," Daring Do says while she tip her hat.

With that conversation finish, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash fly off to where their destination is while Twilight and the others go to the train station and meet the two there. As Daring Do and Rainbow Dash fly across the forest and rivers, Rainbow is excited to go on the adventure, but Tiger Lily's safety is the only thing that is on her mind.

Rainbow Dash says in her thoughts, "Don't worry Tiger Lily, we're going to save you."

In a dark room with only a little amount of light, Tiger Lily starts to wake up from her unexpected sleep. When Tiger Lily wakes up, she starts to feel a bit dizzy and tired. She has trouble standing up, so she has no choice but to sit down.

She looks around the area while feeling tired as she asks, "Wha-what happened? Where... where am I?"

Tiger Lily rubs her head as she is trying to remember what happen at the doughnut shop. She remember the ponies follow her and her friends on her tour. Then the strange smoke appears at the shop. She also trips on something and a strange powder falls on her and suddenly falls asleep.

As Tiger Lily touches her head and then touches her horn, she feels some cold surface on her horn. She tries to get it off or see what it is, but it won't budge. Tiger Lily looks around to see she is somewhere she never been before. She sees a window high on the wall and decides to see where she is and is there a way out, but for some reason her wings won't move. She turns to see that her wings has this strange brace on it.

Tiger Lily scaredly asks, "What... what are these thing?"

Tiger Lily has no idea where she is or what these thing she has on her wings and horn, she knows that she needs to get these things off of her and get back to her friends. She tries to use her magic to get the brace on her horn off, but it doesn't seem to work. She then tries to get the brace off of her wings, but it doesn't seem to work either.

Just then a mysterious voice says, "I wouldn't try to get away if I were you."

Tiger Lily gasps with a shock and realized that she isn't the only one that is in the room with her. she looks around to find the one who speaks to her, but the room is not very bright that she can't see whoever is speaking to her.

She shyly asks, "Who... who there?"

Tiger Lily gets up so she can walk around and find whoever is speaking to her.

Tiger Lily says, "Is there anyone here?"

Tiger Lily looks around some more and it's kind of dark that she is unable to see. Just then, she ends up bumping into something, something furry. She looks up and is very shocked to see that she has been confronted by a big blue creature. The creature is a mixture between a jackal and a gorrilla. He also wearing one earring ring, a necklace, a brace on his arm and on his tail that has a hand attached to it. Tiger Lily is surprised because she has never seen a creature like him before and he is big.

Tiger Lily scaredly asks, "Who... who are you?"

In a spanish accent the creature says, "I am Ahuizotl and I have my 'friends' brought you here do a little favor for me."

Tiger Lily gulped with fear and scaredly asks, "But... what do you want me for?"

"Simple young pony, you are the only one who can find The Elemental Staff," Ahuizotl answers with an evil smile.

He then use his hand on his tail to bring a tiara close to him.

He then grabs it from his tail, as he says, "Along with this."

Tiger Lily looks at the tara and she has seen it before. She remember that it's the same tiara that Daring Do has earlier. She wonders how Ahuizotl has a hand on it.

"That the tiara Daring Do had," Tiger Lily says in her thoughts.

Just then Ahuizotl puts the tiara on Tiger Lily and as suspected the tiara glow a lovely golden color. Ahuizotl smiles that Caballeron and his hench ponies has bring the right pony to him.

He then says, "There, it's a perfect fit."

Tiger Lily has no idea what is going on here, but has a feeling that this creature wants her to do something for him. She also remember that Daring telling her that she and the tiara are the key to the Elemental Staff and to find the Kingdom of Florandelle.

Tiger Lily nervously asks, "But why do you want the staff so much?"

Ahuizotla smiles evilly at Tiger Lily and answers, "The staff has the power to control four elements of nature. With it, I should be able to control the power of nature and use it to rule Equestria."

Tiger Lily is shocked to hear that he wants to use her to take over Equestria and control nature. She knows that nature can't be controlled by one person or for their personal gain. She believe nature should be shared and bring goodness to others.

Tiger Lily scaredly says, "But you can't do that. Nopony should have the power alone to control nature. It belongs to everyone."

"That's where you're wrong little pony. And you are the key to help me find it," Ahuizotl replies, not listen to a word Tiger Lily says.

He then starts to make his leave and says, "Now come, we must be going."

"To where?" Tiger Lily scaredly asks.

"To find the kingdom of Florandelle and to the staff," Ahuizotl answers.

Tiger Lily doesn't want to be part of something that could bring harm to others. She really wants to go back home with her friends and hope they will come and help her.

As Tiger Lily leaves she says, "I'm sorry sir... but I really need to find my friends. They must... be worried about me."

But before she can go anywhere, she finds herself face to face with a big tiger. she surprisingly jumps back and can see wild cat isn't going to let her leave.

Ahuizotl chuckles and says, "Oh, not before you meet my friends."

Tiger Lily can see that she is surrounded by a tiger, a panther, a bobcat, a lynx, and a small white kitten. She can see that they must take orders from Ahuizotl which is his master.

Tiger Lily replies, "They sure are nice cats, especially the kitten."

"That's good because I think they really want you to stay," Ahuizotl says.

Tiger Lily realizes that Ahuizotl isn't going to let her go or take no for an answer. Tiger Lily has been contained to escape and surrounded. she has no choice to do what he says and hope her friends can come to her rescue.

On a different part of the forest, Rainbow Dash and Daring Do are flying from above hoping to find Tiger Lily along with her abductors.

Rainbow Dash says with frustration, "Where are they?"

"Don't worry Rainbow, we'll find her," Daring Do says reassuring her.

Rainbow Dash sighs and says, "I know it's just…"

Rainbow is keeping quiet for a little bit. Daring Do can understand that Rainbow and her friends are very worried about her.

Rainbow Dash sadly and angrily explains, "Tiger Lily was just getting used to being around other ponies and having so much fun with us and those jerks had to ruin it for her."

"I know," Daring calmly replies.

The with a serious look, she says, "We'll find her. Ahuizotl is not going to get away with this."

Rainbow Dash shows a small smile and says, "Thanks Daring. I'm glad you're helping us."

"No problem," Daring Do says.

With that, the two pegasus fly across the forest to continue looking for their friend. As they search, Rainbow Dash notice a strange gold like glow from a little bit in the north east.

Rainbow Dash surprisingly says, "Look over there!"

Daring Do looks to where the glow Rainbow Dash is seeing. It's a bit faint, but she can tell that the glow is coming from the tiara and if the tiara is there then Tiger Lily and Ahuizotl are there too.

Daring do says, "Let's go check it out."

At that moment, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash fly as fast as they can to see the glow. They decide to go ahead of the glow to see what the glow is. They hide up on the tree that full of thick leave. When the find the source to the glow, they are shocked to see that Ahuizotl has Tiger Lily and she is being guarded by his wild cats and his little kitten.

Rainbow whispers to Daring and says, "There they are."

Daring knows that they need to think of a way to get the staff away from Ahuizotl and get Tiger Lily to safely. She think has an idea, it will be risky, but it's the only way,

Daring turns to Rainbow Dash, get's close to her ear and whispers, "Alright, I'll keep Ahuizotl and his cats distracted while you go get Tiger Lily to the castle to find the staff and then get her and the staff out of the forest."

Rainbow quietly says, "Got it."

With that, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash leave the tree so they can get their plan into motion. Daring sneaks behind the group while Rainbow wait at a nearby bush so she will be ready for her and Tiger Lily to make a run for it.

Tiger Lily is scared and worried and her friend will never find her and being forced to help an evil creature find the magical staff.

Just then Ahuizotl feels a sharp pain on his head and screams, "Ow! Who did that?!"

"I did," a familiar voice calls out in anger.

The group turns to see Daring Do right behind them. She is holding a rock in her hoof and is planning on throwing it at him again.

Tiger Lily happily screams, "Daring!"

"Daring Do! How did you find us?!" Ahuizotl angrily asks.

"The glow from the crown," Daring Do answer.

She starts to get serious and demands, "Listen Ahuizotl, I'm giving you one chance. Let my friend go or believe me you'll regret it!"

Ahuizotl makes an evil smug on his face and says, "Interesting, but not before my friends send their regards."

With a snap of his hand on his tail, the wild cats along with the kitten start to surround Daring Do. Daring knows that this is part of the plan and hope Rainbow Dash follows the plan. The wild cats are about to get ready to attack.

Daring narrow her eyes and says, "Bring it!"

Just then, the panther run toward her getting ready to attack, but then Daring use her hoof to hit the cat on the chin making it hit the ground. Just then, the other cats start to attack. Daring fight the wild cats as much as her strength can give her.

Tiger Lily is amazed that Daring is fighting the wild animals without breaking a sweat. she wishes she can be brave and strong just like her.

Just then Tiger Lily hears someone says, "Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily turns to see her friend Rainbow Dash who is hiding behind the bushes.

Tiger Lily happily says, "Rainbow Dash."

While Ahuizotl isn't looking, Tiger Lily sneaks away from the battle and hide behind the bushes a with Rainbow Dash. When the both are in the bushes, they hug each other and glad to see each other again.

Then rainbow worriedly asks, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you."

Tiger Lily shakes her head with a smile and says, "No. I'm just glad that you're here."

"Great, but we need to get the staff from the castle and then get out of here," Rainbow explains.

"Right," Tiger Lily replies.

With that, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily is able to get away from the fight and with the help of the tiara, they can find the castle in no time.

Back at the fight, Daring Do puts up a good fight and can see that Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are able to get away. However the battle takes long and the lynx tackle Daring do from behind. After the tough fight, the wildcats tied up Daring do to a stump on a tree. Daring Do tries to get out of her restraints, but she doesn't have the strength.

Ahuizotl laughs and says, "Now, with you all tied up, I will go with the little princess to find the staff."

But when he and his cats look around, they discovered that Tiger Lily has disappeared.

Ahuizotl turns to Daring with a furious look on his face and demands, "What did she go!"

Daring do simply laughs and sarcastically says, "Looks like she should keep a better eye on your hostage."

Ahuizotl is now not in the mood to hear Daring Do's remarks and jokes. He needs to go find the one who will help him find the crown.

He then points to the bobcat and the lynx and instructs, "You two watch Daring Do! The rest of us will go find the little pony!"

He turns to Daring Do and says, "I'll deal with you later."

With that, Ahuizotl along with three of his cats leave to go find Tiger Lily who is now with Rainbow Dash. Daring Do who is still tied up, tries to struggle on her ropes, but she is having trouble breaking free. With the two wild cats with her, it will make her escape a bit difficult.

Daring Do says in her thoughts, "I hope Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily can get there before Ahuizotl catches up to them."

Daring knows that she needs to get out of her restraints so she can catch up to her friends. She also knows that they are in deep trouble now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Elemental Staff

In the dark forest, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are trying to get to the castle and the staff before Ahuizotl does. Thing will be so much easier if they can fly, but with the braces chained Tiger Lily's horn and wings, she can't fly or use her magic. Instead, they have to run or walk through the forest. As they walk, the tiara still glows a gold color and it seems to be leading them to the castle.

Rainbow Dash turns to Tiger Lily and says, "I'm sorry I can't the brace off of your horns and wings."

"That's okay. I'm sure the others or Daring will know how to get these things off," Tiger Lily replies.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily has been walking for a while and they don't know how long it will be until they reach the castle.

As Tiger Lily look around for the castle she asks, "I wonder how long we need to walk?"

"I don't know, but the castle has to be there somewhere," Rainbow Dash answers.

Just then, Rainbow Dash bumps into a thick walk for not paying attention where she's going.

Tiger Lily looks to where Rainbow Dash bumps into and then she says, "Like there."

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily looks to where the wall is and to their surprise, they have found the castle of Florandelle. The castle is a gray like color that seems to be covered with vines, with thornes, including some ancient flowers.

Rainbow Dash says, "So this is the castle,"

"Wow! It's big," Tiger Lily says amazed by the castle's size.

Rainbow Dash turns to Tiger Lily and says, "Come on, let's get the staff and get out of here."

"Right," Tiger Lily says with agreement.

With that Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily decide to find a way to get into the castle to find the entrance. When they find it, they make their way to the doors which is on top of a staircase that is almost twenty feet high. The doors is big, but very old too.

Just as they open doo and about to go inside, they hear something coming from the bushes down the stairs.

Tiger Lily asks, "Did you hear something?"

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily look to where the noise is coming from and can see that something or someone is coming out of the bushes. The next thing they know, Ahuizotl and three of his cats come out of the bushes. Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily can see that they're in trouble.

"It's Ahuizotl! We gotta move fast!" Rainbow Dash says.

With that, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily enter the castle and hoping to find the staff that is hidden in the castle. As they run the crown starts to glow more as they are getting into the castle to find the staff.

Tiger Lily worriedly says, "I guess Daring could stall him."

"You're right, but we need to get to the staff before he does," Rainbow Dash replies.

As they run in the castle, there is a fork in the hall leading left and right, when Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily about to head to the right side, Tiger Lily notice the crown stop glowing when she head to the right side, but she leads to the left, the crown starts to glow again.

Tiger Lily screams, "Wait!"

Rainbow Dash stop before she can go further and wonder what Tiger Lily wants her to stop.

Tiger Lily points to the left path and says, "We need to go this way. that path is a trap."

"How do you know?" Rainbow questionably asks.

"I don't know, but I feel that the crown is telling me where we need to go," Tiger Lily explains looking unsure.

Rainbow Dash isn't understand about the tiara and it's magic. She then remember that the crown is connected to her in a way, so she's just going to trust her on this.

"Okay Tiger Lily, lead the way." Rainbow Dash replies.

With that, Tiger Lily lead Rainbow Dash all over the castle with the tiara on her head. After some twist, turns, going up, and down, they find themselves at the hallway that seems to only go straight.

."There sure were a lot of twist and turns in this castle," Rainbow Dash says feeling a bit tired.

"I guess that's the reason why they need the crown, ponies can get lost in here," Tiger Lily replies.

Just then Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash come across a giant door that has six slots on the door. Four of them are circles, one of them is shaped like a crown, another one seems to have a hoof shape on it. Each of them has a picture on the four orbs has a picture of a water drop, a fire, a rock, and a wind, the hoof has a pony on it and the crown shape has a tiara on it.

"Looks like this must be the door to where the staff is," Rainbow Dash says.

Tiger Lily asks, "But how do we open it?"

Rainbow Dash notice the slots on the door and think they're a close.

Rainbow Dash says, "Looks like there are six slots here, maybe they can help open the door."

"It also show some pictures here too," Tiger Lily adds.

Tiger Lily sighs and says, "I wish Daring Do was here. I'm sure she'll know what to do,"

"We don't have much time, we need to open the door," Rainbow Dash says looking at the door.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Each of the slots have a picture over it."

"Yeah. One has a water drop, a picture of a flame, a rock, and something that supposed to look like wind," Tiger Lily says as she look at the door.

"There's also another picture that has a small tiara and a pony," Rainbow Dash adds.

As they look around to see something that will help them open the door, Tiger Lily notice four orbs right by the entrance of the door.

Tiger Lily says, "Rainbow, look over there."

Rainbow Dash comes to where Tiger Lily is and notice that four of the orbs have the same symbol as the one on the doors.

Tiger Lily says, "Doesn't these orbs have the same symbols as ones on the wall."

"You're right, maybe these are what has to go in the wall. Four of the slots are for these orbs. Let's put them in," Rainbow Dash says.

With that, Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash start putting the orbs on the door and they manage to match them as well. When the know they have the right orbs in the right place, the know they only need two more slots to fill in.

"There we go. We only need two more," Rainbow Dash says with a smile.

Tiger Lily looks at the crown and says, "You know, one of them looks like the crown. Maybe the crown needs to go there."

With that, Tiger Lily puts the crown through the slot and it's a perfect fit.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "But there's one more, but there's nothing else that needs to go in there."

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily looks around to see if there anything to use to put in the slot, but so far, no luck. Rainbow Dash looks at the slot again to see the pony picture. Rainbow Dash thinks of a way and think she knows how the door is supposed to open.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Maybe this slot is supposed to be some kind of knob and a pony's hoof is supposed to go in there."

"Great idea, but will it work," Tiger Lily replies.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "I think you should do it, since the crown responded to you."

Tiger Lily looks at the slot that's left there with a nervous look and says, "Okay."

Tiger Lily puts her hoof on in the slot in the middle the door so she can see if they're open. At that very moment, the orbs, the crown and the slot on Tiger Lily's hoof start to glow. Just then, the door starts to open.

Rainbow says with excitement, "It's working."

When the door opens completely, they are surprised to see that there is a big staff on a pillar in the middle of the room. Just then the orbs and the tiara start to glow and it unleash a lot of magic. The tiara flies onto Tiger Lily's head while the four orbs attached itself to the staff and the pictures inside of the orbs start to glow. The two girls know it's can only mean one thing.

Rainbow Dash surprisingly says, "The Elemental Staff of Florandelle!"

"We found it," Tiger Lily says happily.

"Great! Now grab it and let's get out of here!" Rainbow Dash says.

Tiger Lily walks to where the pillar is and grabs the staff with her teeth and walks back to Rainbow Dash at the entrance.

With the staff in her teeth, she happily says, "Got it."

"Now let's our tails out of here," Rainbow Dash says and ready to get out of this old castle.

But before they have a chance to leave, a familiar voice demands, "Not so fast ponies!"

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are shocked and turn to see Ahuizotl and three of his cats by the door.

Rainbow Dash angrily says, "Ahuizotl!"

Ahuizotl angrily demands, "Give the staff!"

"No way!" Rainbow Dash angrily replies.

"This staff doesn't belong to you," Tiger Lily adds while holding the staff with her hoofs.

Rainbow Dash whispers to Tiger Lily, "He kind of knows that."

Ahuizotl sees that the two ponies are not going to give him the staff that easily.

He chuckles and says, "Well if you hand it over then I'll take it from you,"

"That chance!" Rainbow Dash angrily protests.

As that moment, Rainbow Dash gives Ahuizotl a kick in the face and knock them to the ground.

Rainbow Dash starts to run as she screams, "Run Tiger Lily!"

Tiger Lily starts to run with Rainbow Dash in front of her. Ahuizotl looks to see the girls run away with the staff in Tiger Lilys mouth..

Ahuizotl angrily screams, "Get them!"

That that moment, Ahuizotl along with his cat's start to chase after Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily so he can get the staff and use it's powers.

In the hall, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are trying to get out of the castle while running for their lives. Luckily, Tiger Lily remember how to get back thanks to the crown leading them back.

"I hope we are able to get out before he catches up with us," Tiger Lily scaredly says with the staff in her mouth.

"Me too," Rainbow Dash replies.

As they are going to find their way out of the castle, They start to hear familiar voices calling their names.

A voice that is Twilight's call, "Rainbow!"

"Tiger Lily!" Fluttershy's voice calls out.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily can tell that's Twilight and Fluttershy calling them. The figure they must be here in the castle.

"We're here!" Rainbow Dash screams.

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily run to where the voices are coming from. When they reach the entrance of the castle, they can see Twilight and the others waiting for them.

Twilight happily says, "There you are."

"And you got the staff," Rarity says.

"Yeah, but Ahuizotl is after us " Rainbow Dash replies.

Just then Pinkie screams, "Let's get you out of here!"

With that The girls and Spike run out of the castle and are going to get as far away from the castle before Ahuizotl and his cat's find them.

Just then a familiar voice calls, "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow recognizes the voice and happily says, "Daring Do!"

Daring Do comes out of the bushes and she looks a bit tired and have some scratches from the wildcats who are left on guard.

Tiger Lily happily says, "I'm so glad you're alright,"

Daring Do laughs a bit and says, "Why wouldn't I be?"

As they are glad to see each other again, Applejack nervously says, "Um hate to stop the reunion, but let's say we get out of this forest and back to Canterlot before something else goes wrong."

"I agree," Twilight replies.

With an agreement, everyone thinks it will be a good idea to get back to Canterlot and away from danger. Before they can go anywhere, the four wildcats and the small kitten surround the group of friends. Even though the friends are in a bigger number, the wildcats have sharp claws and sharp teeth.

Rainbow Dash says with annoyance, "Aw pony feathers! These cats won't quit!"

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy scaredly asks.

Ahuizotl comes out of the castle and says, "I say you give me the staff."

"Aw great," Rainbow Dash muttered with annoyance.

"Forget it Ahuizotl, you're planning on unleashing the staff's power for your own gain," Daring Do angrily replies.

Ahuizotl says, "I see you're just as arrogant as ever Daring Do, let's see how you deal with my cats."

"Look out!" Daring Do alerts.

The tiger pounce at them, but Rainbow Dash is able to hit them. Twilight, Daring Do, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack decide to keep the cats busy while Rarity and the others get out of here with the staff.

But as they are leaving Tiger Lily trips and drops the the staff and starts to roll away. Tiger Lily runs after the staff and manages to get it back. She is able to go follow the others untils he bumps into someone, but she looks scared to see Ahuizotl and he wants the staff. Tiger Lily becomes corners with Ahuizotl in front of her and the wall of the castle behind her.

Ahuizotl says, "Nowhere to go little pony, so why don't you hand over the staff."

"No. The staff doesn't belong to you or anypony for that matter," Tiger Lily scaredly says.

"Those that have no owner rightfully belong to me," Ahuizotl remarks and decides to take the staff by force.

Tiger Lily has no idea what to do or how to escape. She also can see that her friends are in danger by the cats. Tiger Lily feels scared with fear, the crown and the staff starts to glow. It's as if the crown and the staff is responding to Tiger Lily's emotion and sensing that she's endanger.

Tiger Lily scaredly screams, "Let me alone!"

Just then the crown and the staff glow so bright that it starts to blind anyone who sees the bright light. Just then vines start to rise from the ground. The vines grabs Ahuizotl and ties him down to the ground.

Ahuizotl screams, "What?"

Twilight and the other along with the cats stop fighting enough to see the light coming from the staff and crown. The vines also grabs the wildcats and the small kitten causing them to be tied up to the ground as well.

Tiger Lily notices the reaction too and scaredly asks, "What's… happening?"

"What in the hay is goin on?" Applejack asks as she covers her eyes with her hoof.

"Tiger Lily must have activated the staff's power," Daring Do explains.

The magic also causes the braces from her horn and her wings to dissolve, so she is free to fly and use magic. When the magic is finished, The tiara and the staff isn't glowing anymore and gone back to normal, tiger Lily is shocked by the even that she has no idea what to do right now.

Twilight and the others run to Tiger Lily to see if she's alright from being corners and from the magic events.

Twilight worriedly asks, "Tiger Lily are you alight?"

"I'm fine, but what just happened?" Tiger Lily replies still a bit shocked by the magic.

"I guess since you're the reincarnation of the princess, you somehow was able to tap into the staff's power," Daring Do explains.

Rainbow Dash laughs and says, "And it looks like Ahuizotl is all tied up."

"And his cat friends," Twilight adds.

The girls turn to see Ahuizotl and his his cats struggling with the vines. It seems that the vines are so thick, that they will be stuck at this spot for a little while.

Ahuizotl angrily screams, "Let us out of here!"

"No way," Rainbow Dash says.

"You're going to be stick here for a while," Daring Do adds.

Rainbow Dash says with a smile, "Come on girls, let's get out of here."

"Have fun Ahuizotl," Daring Do says with a smirk on his face.

With that the girls including Tiger Lily leave with the staff and the crown. Ahuizotl is not going to forget this even very easily and he is very angry that he's been outwitted by Daring Do and her friends.

Ahuizotl screams on the top of his lungs, "Daring Do! I will have my revenge!"

After going through a crazy time, Daring Do is able to lead Twilight and the others to the train station. Twilight and the others are going to go back to Canterlot and then go back to Ponyville.

"Glad that mess was over," Applejack replies.

"Me too. I was so scared by there," Tiger Lily replies while holding the staff and still feels a bit jumpy about what she encounter.

Rainbow Dash turns to Tiger Lily and says, "Don't worry Tiger Lily, you're safe now and you've been very brave back there."

"Yeah. Did you see what you did to Ahuizotl and his cats?" Applejack replies says while laughing.

Rainbow Dash starts to laugh and says, "That was priceless!"

Daring Do says, "Yeah that was funny. Thanks for helping me find the staff. I'm glad you are able to help out."

"What are you going to do?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Well I know a museum in Canterlot that will make sure the Elemental Staff is safe and will disable its powers for a long time," Daring Do explains.

"That's good to know," Twilight replies.

As they get on the train Tiger Lily remember that she still has the tiara on her head and thinks it will be the right thing to give it back to Daring Do. When they all on the train and the train leaves, she thinks it will be a good time to give her the crown.

Tiger Lily comes over to Daring do and shyly says, "Um Daring."

Daring Do turns to Tiger Lily and asks, "What is it?"

"Um, I was hoping to give this back to you," Tiger Lily says while giving the tiara back to Daring.

Daring Do looks at the crown and can see that Tiger Lily is serious about giving the crown back to them.

Daring Do smiles and says, "I think you can keep it. Besides, I think the crown is meant to be with you."

Tiger Lily is shocked to hear that Daring Do wants to give the tiara to you.

"Are… are you sure?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I'm sure," Daring Do answers.

"Um, thank you," Tiger Lily shyly replies.

Tiger Lily puts the crown back on and decides to wear it a little bit longer. Twilight and the others can see that Tiger Lily still has the tiara of the princess on her head. Rarity thinks it suits her very well.

Twilight turns to Daring and says, "I see you decided to let Tiger Lily have the tiara."

"Yep. I think the tiara is good for her to have it," Daring explains.

Pinkie looks at the crown and notice that it's not glowing anymore.

She turns to the others and asks, "Why is it not glowing anymore?"

"Yeah. It should still be glowing, "Spike adds.

"Maybe it's because since the staff has already been found the spell must have ended," Twilight suggests.

"I agree," Daring replies.

Pinkie stares and says, "Oh!"

Tiger Lily looks outside of the winder and even though her adventure is a little scary, she is glad to have good friends with her. She start to wonder what else does her new life in Ponyville has in store for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: A Simple Day in Ponyville

It's been some time after Tiger Lily's adventure with Daring Do and things have been doing okay. Fluttershy and Tiger Lily have been busy helping the animals at the cottage. One afternoon, Tiger Lily comes down from the guest room to see Fluttershy and some of the animals with some books.

As she walks down stairs, she says, "Hi Fluttershy."

"Hello Tiger Lily, how are you doing?" Fluttershy replies.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Tiger Lily says.

"I'm doing fine,"Fluttershy replies

The then sees the animals in a circle and happily asks, "And how is everyone else?"

All the animals talk in their animals language. Most ponies might not be able to understand then, but Fluttershy and Tiger Lily can understand them quite well. Tiger Lily can tell that all the animals are doing fine.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So what are you all doing?"

"We're doing our Furry Friends Book Club," Fluttershy answers with a calm smiles.

Tiger Lily questionably says, "Furry Friends Book Club?"

"It's special club that we do every so often," Fluttershy explains.

"Can I join you? Of course I never been a book club before and not sure what it is either," Tiger Lily asks with uncertainty.

Fluttershy smiles as she nods her head and says, "Of course you can join us and I'm sure the others will like to join you too."

The animals happily chatters meaning they want Tiger Lily to join them at their special book club.

"Okay," Tiger Lily happily replies.

Tiger Lily takes a seat on the floor where Fluttershy is. Even though Tiger Lily does not have a book with her, she would like to hear about it.

Fluttershy turns to the animals and says, "Now, does every animal have their copy of 'Wuthering Hooves'?"

Angel Bunny and the other animals show that they have the book for their club. The bear and the mouse does have the book, but have to switch since they're the wrong size for them.

Fluttershy happily cheers, "Hooray! I love Furry Animal Book Club. It's extra special to have our guest joining us today."

Tiger Lily smiles a little and blushes a little for being part of the club. As Fluttershy is opening the book, Tiger Lily is starting to notice that Fluttershy's cutie mark is starting to glow. She has no idea what it's glowing and wants to ask about it.

Then Fluttershy says, "Now, let's discuss the theme of nature as it applies to Hoofcliff's love…"

Before Fluttershy can continues, Tiger Lily shylu says, "Um Fluttershy."

Fluttershy turns to Tiger Lily and says, "Yes Tiger Lily."

"Why is your cutie mark glowing?" Tiger Lily asks as she points to the glowing cutie mark.

"Huh!" Fluttershy questionably replies.

Fluttershy turns to her flank to see that her cutie mark is glowing. Fluttershy remember seeing it the first time it happens and can only mean one thing.

Fluttershy surprisingly says, "You're right."

Just then, Fluttershy's cutie mark creatures a magical copy and flies out the window. Tiger Lily follow the mark and see it's heading to Ponyville. Tiger Lily has never seen anything like it and wants to know what it's about.

Tiger Lily asks, "Where's it going?"

"It's going to the castle," Fluttershy answers.

"How come?" Tiger Lily asks.

Fluttershy then remember that Tiger Lily isn't around when during their first adventure with the map and has no clue what is going on. Fluttershy think s it will be a good idea to show Tiger Lily about it and show her what the map at the castle does.

Fluttershy asks, "Maybe it will be a good idea if I show you?"

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies, agreeing to the idea.

With that, Fluttershy and Tiger Lily start to leave the cottage and are going to make their way to Twilight's castle.

Before Fluttershy leaves and close the door, she tells the animals, "We'll continue this discussion when I get back!"

Then she closes the door to go to the castle and take Tiger Lily with her. When they are gone, the animals start to chatter among themselve and doing their book club activity.

Sometime later, Fluttershy and Tiger Lily fly through town as they continue following the cutie mark until they reach to the front door of the castle. They both land at front of the door after the mark goes through the door.

Before they can open the door, a magical magenta aura are on the doors and it opens.

Twilight comes out the front for and says with excitement, "You're here!"

She then noticed Tiger Lily is here and says, "And Tiger Lily's here too!"

At that moment, Twilight teleport herself, Fluttershy, and Tiger Lily inside the castle by the door of the room where the thrones and map are.

She then happily screams, "Isn't this exciting!"

She then shows Fluttershy and Tiger Lily her flank and seems happy about it. Fluttershy and Tiger Lily can see that Twilight's cutie mark is glowing as well. Fluttershy can see that Twilight must be going with her on this adventure.

Fluttershy happily says,"Oh, you were called too! Thank goodness. I feel so much better going with a friend."

"I was about to come and get you, but then I got distracted," Twilight says.

When she opens the door to the throne room with her magic, Tiger Lily and Fluttershy are surprised to see that the room has been covered by a bunch of books.

"Oh," Fluttershy replies with a surprised look.

Tiger Lily says with amazement, "Wow! You have a lot of books!"

"You can say that again," Twilight says happily.

Then Twilight says with excitement, "Ever since the map called us, I've been doing a ton of research."

Twilight teleport herself away from the girls and to the chalkboard.

She says as she write on the board, "Testing out potential friendship problems."

Twilight teleport herself to the others with a book with her.

Then Twilight says, "Diversifying my solutions portfolio."

Twilight walks away from Tiger Lily and Fluttershy teleporting the book away. Fluttershy and Tiger Lily are kind of confused about it, and notice something kind of odd about her preparations.

"Ever since the map called us?" Fluttershy questionably replies.

Then Tiger Lily says with a confused look, "Didn't it happened like a few minutes ago."

"I know, but I want to be one hundred percent prepared, I mean I'm the Princess of Friendship. How would it look if I couldn't solve a friendship problem?" Twilight explains with excitement and pride.

Then Fluttershy happily, "Oh I'm so lucky I'm being sent with you,"

Before Fluttershy can say anything Tiger Lily shyly says, "Um Twilight. Fluttershy."

Twilight and Fluttershy turns to Tiger Lily who is a little show to ask about something she wants to says. Fluttershy realize the reason what she decides to take Tiger Lily with her to the castle.

Fluttershy turns to Twilight and says, "I Oh, almost forgot that this is the first time Tiger Lily is seeing this, so maybe you can explain this to her."

"Gotcha," Twilight replies agreeing to the suggestion.

Twilight turns to Tiger Lily and explains, "You see Tiger Lily, this map shows us all of Equestria and it's connected to us and our cutie marks."

"Is that way Fluttershy's cutie mark glow?" Tiger Lily asks.

Twilight nods her head and explains, "Yes. It calls to who ever which one will be send to solve a friendship problem."

Tiger Lily is kind of understanding what Twilight is talking about. Even though she is new to these kind of magic, she is able to understand them a little.

Tiger Lily questionably asks,"So the map tells which of you to go solve a friendship problem?"

"Exactly," Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily says with excitement, "It sounds amazing. So where are you two going?"

"The Smoky mountains!" Twilight answers says.

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily looks at the map to see that the location the two are going to is somewhere pass the mountain where there are two hills at.

"Oh I've never been there before." Fluttershy says.

"I've never been there either. Tiger Lily replies.

"Nether have I. And there isn't a lot of information on them," Twilight explains.

Twilight levitates a book from a pile of books and says, "All I can find was this."

She then levitate the books to Fluttershy and Tiger Lily to show them a picture of the place they are going to.

Twilight explains, "The Smoky Mountains harbor the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria between it's two majestic mountain peaks."

They look at the picture of the valley to see that is covered with a lot of greenery, it looks very quiet and peaceful.

"That gorgeous," Fluttershy says with amazement.

"It's beautiful," Tiger Lily says with sparkles in her eyes.

Then Fluttershy happily says, "And where there's nature, there's a ton of animal friends."

"I know. Can I go too?" Tiger Lily replies.

Twilight and Fluttershy are kind of skeptic about Tiger Lily wanting to tag along with them on their friendship mission. They think it will not be the best idea for Tiger Lily to come with them on this since it's just going to the two of them.

Twilight says, "I don't think you're ready to go on a friendship problem adventure with us just yet"

"Oh," Tiger Lily replies feeling a bit disappointed.

Then Fluttershy says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be ready to go with us someday."

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

"I can't wait to get started. I'm a little nervous, since that's all I could find. I usually like to ne a bit more prepared," Twilight says looking more excited than nervous.

"You seem pretty prepared to me," Fluttershy says as she looks at the lots of books around the room.

"Maybe a little too prepared," Tiger Lily shyly adds.

Twilight walks aways and says, "You can never be too prepared."

She then walk towards two saddlebags that her stuffed on both sides. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy are a bit confused about the bags full of supplies.

Fluttershy nervously asks, "Are those… for us?"

"Yup! I've prepared our things, snacks, books, blankets, book." Twilight happily explains.

"You said books twice," Fluttershy remarks.

"There are a lot of books," Twilight answers.

Twilight then levitates the books so they can leave for their trip to the Smoky Mountains. Twilight seems fine carrying the heavy bag.

When the bag lands on Fluttershy's back she falls on her stomach and says, "Oof!"

Fluttershy tries to carry the heavy bag with her might, but carrying the heavy bag is making her struggle and move very slowly. Tiger Lily can see that Fluttershy might needs some help with the books.

As Twilight leaves first out the door she happily asks, "What do you think our friendship problem's going to be?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out," Fluttershy answers as she struggles to follow Twilight.

Tiger Lily comes over to Fluttershy and says, "I'll carry them for you."

With that, Tiger Lily use her horn to levitate the bag so Fluttershy won't have to carry it.

Fluttershy sighs in relief and says, "Thank you."

At that time, Fluttershy and Tiger Lily who is carrying the bag with her magic, follow Twilight to the balloon and she is getting ready to take off.

As Twilight get excited about solving the friendship problem, she happily asks, "Do you think it will be a problem about lying lying?"

Fluttershy comes inside the balloon basket, and Tiger Lily puts the bag inside the basket so she can take it with her.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get there," Fluttershy replies.

Twilight sighs calming herself down and says, "You're right."

Twilight unhook the rope that is holding the balloon. With that, Twilight and Fluttershy leave on the balloon to solve their friendship problem.

Tiger Lily starts to wave her hoof for Twilight and Fluttershy and happily says, "Goodbye, have a nice trip."

Twilight and Fluttershy wave their hoofs with a smile and say, "Bye."

After Twilight and Fluttershy are gone on the balloon to the Smoky Mountains, Tiger Lily thinks it will be a good idea to go walk around Ponyville to do some looking around and to have a little walk.

Tiger Lily walks for some time until she comes across Carousel Boutique .She remember that this is the first building she come across when she first arrived to Ponyville, and decides to come inside to see how Rarity is doing.

Tiger Lily opens the door to the boutique to see if Rarity is here or not.

When the bell rings on the top, she hears Rarity's, "Coming."

Tiger Lily happily says, "Hello Rarity,"

Rarity walks to see Tiger Lily in the boutique, she happily says, "Oh, hello Tiger Lily. How may I help you?"

"I was hoping to find something to do while Twilight and Fluttershy are away," Tiger Lily explains.

"Oh, so where are they going?" Rarity asks.

"They're going to the Smoky Mountains to solve a friendship problem," Tiger Lily explains.

Then Rarity says, "I see. I remember when the map called me and Applejack to Manehattan,"

"Really!" Tiger Lily surprisingly replies when Rarity says she gone on a friendship adventure too.

"Yes," Rarity says with a smile.

"Sounds interesting," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

But then she says with a confused look."But I'm a bit confused about the map situation, but I kind of understand it,"

"That's alright someday you will," Rarity says,

Then Rarity happily says, "And I can see you are doing a lot better with being around us and other ponies."

Tiger Lily starts to blush about Rarity's statement. She knows that she is trying very hard to make herself at home at Ponyville.

But before she can say anything, Pinkie jumps between the two with a smile on her face and happily says, "Of course she is, she's been working very hard on it and glad to have her as a friend."

Rarity and Tiger Lily are confused to see Pinkie Pie with her usual smile. They kind of wonder how is Pinkie Pie is here.

Tiger Lily questionably asks, "Um Pinkie… where did you come from?"

Pinkie takes a deep breath and then she says, "I was walking to see Rarity until I saw you here as well and I thought it will be a good idea to see how you two are doing. And then when I heard about you doing your best to make yourself at Ponyville I decide to say that you're going a good job on it."

Tiger Lily starts to giggle and says, "You sure are fast with details."

"You can say that again," Rarity adds happily.

Just then, they hear the bell rings on the door and see Applejack and Rainbow Dash walking into the boutique as well."

"Hi Applejack," Pinkie says.

"Hi Rainbow," Tiger Lily say.

"Hey guys," Rainbow Dash says,"

"So what are y'all doin?" Applejack asks.

"We're simply having a little talk and such," Rarity replies calmly.

Then she says, "And now that you're here, I can use some help with some outfits I've been making for a delivers I need to do,"

"Sure, what are friends for," Rainbow Dash says.

Applejack says, "I guess I can use a break,"

"I'm super happy to help!" Pinkie happily cheers.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I would like to help too."

Rarity smiles and says," Then let's get started."

With that, they are getting started on helping Rarity with the delivery. They do like to help Rarity with her cloth designs, but sometime Rarity ends up using them as the models. Especially Rainbow Dash, who doesn't like to stand still for a long time.

Rainbow Dash says with annoyance, "Urh! How did I agree to this?"

"Don't be such a fuddy duddy Rainbow," Pinkie replies.

"Yeah. It will just be for today," Applejack adds.

During the time, Tiger Lily help Rarity with the sewing, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie are helping being models for the outfits, and Applejack is helping putting the finished clothes in the boxes.

"As they work on the clothes, Rarity turns to Applejack and asks, So Applejack how is preparing for your Apple Family reunion?"

"It's been going pretty swell. I can't wait to see all my cousin, aunts, uncles, and other family members I haven't seen in awhile," Applejack answers sounding excited for her family reunion.

Tiger Lily is surprised to hear about Applejack having a huge family.

She surprisingly says, "Wow Applejack, you sure have a big family,"

"You can say that again. I have so many relatives, it's kind of hard to keep track," Applejack replies with a smile.

"It must be nice having so many relatives you know about," Tiger Lily happily replies.

But in a sad tone, she says, "I barely knew any of mine."

The others look at Tiger Lily when she says it and are a little confused about it. They are starting to hear that Tiger Lily has no idea about her other relatives besides her parents.

Applejack sadly says, "You mean you don't know any other members of your family,"

"No that I know of," Tiger Lily replies.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Come on, you must know at least one of them."

Tiger Lily starts to think about any family members that she might know about. But then, she remember about something that her mother has told her about.

Tiger Lily says, "Well there was this cousin my mother showed me, but I don't know her personally."

Then she sadly says, "I tried to find her after my parents died and since I don't know her too well, I can't give from her home a good description other than a picture of her."

Rarity and the others look at each other and think it will be a good idea to find any one of her family members or at least recognize her cousin she is referring to.

Pinkie asks, "Did you still have it?"

"Yes. I was glad that it's one of the few that didn't burned up," Tiger Lily answers.

Then Rainbow Dash suggests, "Maybe later you can show the photo to us and then we can find your cousin. I'm sure she and her family might be looking for you."

"I guess so, but with me traveling so much and wearing the cloak all the time, they might have a problem finding me," Tiger Lily explains.

Rarity hugs Tiger Lily and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure one they hear all the stories about you, they'll be here in no time."

Tiger Lily is surprised to hear that her friends want to help her find her cousin and hear more about her family.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Okay."

At that moment, The girls continue to work on the outfits so Rarity can be finished for the day. After they finished with the clothes, that has take them to early in the evening, Tiger Lily takes the girls to the guest room she is staying and to show them the picture. After searching through the belongs she has left, she find her special box that has the photos that are left when most of them burned up.

Tiger Lily finds the picture and levitates it to the girls.

When she brings it to the girls, she says, "I know it's the only photo on one of my relatives, but my mother told me that this is my cousin from her side of the family. The thing is she's might have grown up since this picture was taken."

The girls takes a look at the picture of the cousin Tiger Lily has been talking about. The pony in the picture is a small unicorn filly. She has a pale grayish purple like skin, grayish pale persian blue eyes, and her mane is moderate purple with light purple highlight and light grayish opal highlights. Her mane are also tied with blue ribbons to make pigtails.

The girls look at the filly very closely and are starting to get this feeling that they have seen this filly before. Like Tiger Lily has been telling, it's been a long time since this picture has been taken and she meet her filly cousin before.

Applejack turns to Tiger Lily and says, "It sure is a nice picture of your cousin."

"I hope you'll meet her someday," Pinkie cheers."

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Thanks."

After the event of today, Rarity and the others has gone home so they can get some rest and have something to eat with when they get home. Tiger Lily has helped give all the animals their food and Angel teaches Tiger Lily how to make his special salad. As are all eating their Dinner, Fluttershy comes in the house feeling a bit tired from her trip.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Welcome home Fluttershy, how was your adventure?"

"It was kind of a hoof ful, but Twilight and I manage to stop a family feud," Fluttershy tiredly explains.

"Sounds like you had a problem over there," Tiger Lily adds."

Then Tiger Lily levitate a bowl of salad and says, "Here you go. I helped feed all the animals and I was able to make you something too."

Fluttershy smiles and says, "Thank you. I am very tired and can use something to eat."

Fluttershy sits down on the couch and join Tiger Lily and the animals for some dinner. After they finished their dinner, Fluttershy decides to go to sleep a little early tonight after she finished helping getting the animals to bed. Tiger Lily helped too. They both feel so happy together and feels like they're kind of like a family. Tiger Lily falls asleep in the guest room and get some sleep for the night. She wishes she knows more about her family and wish she will meet them someday.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: A House for Tiger Lily

It's been a few days since Twilight and Fluttershy have return from the Smoky Mountain and their time have been doing good. Today, Rarity and the others want to talks to Twilight and Fluttershy about the photo Tiger Lily has told them about. Fluttershy also needs to talk to them about something as well.

The friends have a meeting in the throne room where the map is. They are going to have a very important meeting and it has something to do with Tiger Lily.

"So girls, what this meeting is about?" Twilight asks.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash are looking at each other and trying to decide to is going to talk first or which one will speak up.

Applejack look towards where Twilight is sitting and says, "Yesterday while you both were away solving a friendship problem, Tiger Lily told us that she actually know a relative of her, but never been able to find her."

Twilight and Fluttershy make a surprised look and says, "Really!"

"It's true," Rainbow Dash says,

"She even has a picture of her too, but it's been years since that photo was taken," Rarity adds.

"And it's one of the few photos that wasn't burned," Pinkie adds.

Then Applejack says, "I agree. But that filly in the picture looks familiar, but none of us can put our hooves on it."

"Yeah. That filly reminds me of someone, but I can't put my hoof on it," Rainbow Dash says.

Twilight starts to think about the event her friends are telling her, "That's interesting."

Just then Twilight says, "Maybe later we can ask Tiger Lily if we can see the photo."

"Then we can see if she resemble anypony in Equestria," Fluttershy adds with glee.

"That's good," Rarity says.

"I agree. I want to help her reunite with her kin," Applejack replies.

Then Pinkie happily says, "I love it and I can help her cousin settle into Ponyville."

Everypony in the throne room think it will be a good idea to help Tiger Lily find the cousin and their only clue is the old photo.

Twilight turns to Fluttershy and says, "But Fluttershy, you said there is something you want to talk about as well."

"Yes. I wanted to call you all because well…" Fluttershy starts to speak, but isn't sure on how to tell them

"What is it?" Applejack asks looking concerned.

Then Fluttershy breaks her silence and explains, "Well, I've been think about this for some time now. I love having Tiger Lily living with me and helping with the animals. It feels like I have a sister of my very own, but…"

"But what?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"But... it's not like Tiger Lily can stay at my house forever," Fluttershy replies.

Twilight and the others are looking a bit confused on what Fluttershy is talking about. They are wondering what she means when she says that Tiger Lily being at her house. Twilight is kind of starting to understand what she means and think that something else is going on with their friend.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asks while staring at Fluttershy.

Twilight comes up to Fluttershy and says, "I think I understand what you are talking about. Something's going on with her, isn't it."

Fluttershy nods her head and says, "Yes. I think she miss her old home back at Whitetail Woods and wishes her house was still there, but she told me it was burned to a crisp."

The girls are kind of understand what's going on. Tiger Lily feels a bit homesick and wishes she is able to see her house. The problem is that her house is completely destroyed as well as the woods she and her family and animal friends live. At that moment, they are starting to understand what Fluttershy is asking of them.

"So are you saying you want to build Tiger Lily a new house in Ponyville?" Rarity asks.

Fluttershy nods her head replying yes to the idea. The girls start to think of the idea and start to smile towards the conclusion they come up with.

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea," Rarity replies.

"I agree," Twilight adds.

The others nods her head and are up for the idea of making a house for their friend. Fluttershy starts to smile to see that her friends wants to help with Tiger Lily's problem.

"Thank you all. I know it sound a bit hard to decide, but Tiger Lily wishes to have her house back sometimes and I think it's a good idea to have a house just for her," Fluttershy says, feeling glad her friends are up to the challenge.

"Let's do it!" Pinkie Pie cheers happily.

"Cool! Where do we start?" Rainbow says with excitement.

Then Pinkie Pie says with excitement, "Why don't we surprise her? It's much better when company is unexpectedly get something."

"Sounds good to me," Applejack says.

After agreeing to the idea of making the house construction a surprised, they decide to come up with a good plan. The others face Twilight seeing that she already has a plan.

Twilight explains, "Well, first; one of us has to keep Tiger Lily busy for a while until the house is finished."

Everyone else is about to come up with an idea on how to get Tiger Lily away so they can get started.

Just then, Rainbow Dash proclaims, "And I'm going to do it this time."

Everyone in the room looks at Rainbow Dash as they have no idea what she is talking about.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"I was called to be do a performance in Manehattan tomorrow, since Fleet Foot has the pegasus flu and won't be able to perform. I can take Tiger Lily to show her a Wonderbolt show and show her how awesome I am," Rainbow Dash explains with pride.

The girls look each other about that suggestion and think it will be a good idea. Plus Tiger Lily will be able to become friends with the Wonderbolts since she hasn't talked to them much at the gala.

"That's a good idea," Twilight says.

"And you can show her the spectacularness of Manehattan," Rarity adds.

Then Applejack says, "Meanwhile the rest of us will do what we can to make a new house for her."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheers loudly.

But then Applejack asks, "But where we should build it?"

Fluttershy admittedly answers, "I know. You remember the field of where we found her at where she was dancing."

The girls nod their heads in replying yes for their answer.

"Maybe we can build her the house there. It maybe be just outside of Ponyville, but it has wide open space, wild flowers, and it's nice and quiet for her," Fluttershy suggests.

Applejack smiles at Fluttershy' statement and says, "She'll be happy living there."

"She'll feel right at home," Rarity adds happily.

"Alright, we'll meet at the castle tomorrow morning and then we can work out all the details," Twilight declares to the idea.

She then turns to Rainbow Dash and asks, "Rainbow, how long will you be at Manehattan?"

"I have to be here for at least a week or so, but should be enough to get things ready for her," Rainbow Dash answers.

At that point, the decide to make all the arrangements to get their plain in motion. Rainbow Dash asked Tiger Lily if she wants to go with her to see the Wonderbolt she in Manehattan. At first, she feels a bit skeptic about it, but she knows that the Wonderbolts she have met at the gala is going to be there so she's okay about seeing them again.

After a day or two of getting ready, the girls are at the train station waiting for the train to come so Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily can go on their trip. It hasn't taken them very long for the train to come and they are going to get ready to leave.

Fluttershy turns to Tiger Lily with a smile and asks, "Now, are you ready to go with Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes. I'm kind of excited, but a little nervous about going to a big city like Manehattan," Tiger Lily answers looking a bit excited, but a little nervous.

Rainbow Dash comes up to them and says, "Don't worry, just stick with me and you'll have no trouble."

Twilight comes up to them and says, "Have a good time."

"I hope so too," Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily may still feel a bit shy, but she is getting better with talking to the others.

The conductor announces, "All aboard!"

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily walk inside the train car so they can get going. The conductor checks his watch to see that it's time for the train to leave. As the train starts to leave the station, the eight friends wave to each other goodbye and hope to hear about their trip very soon.

When the train is gone, the girls know that it's time for them to start getting stuff ready to make Tiger Lily's house.

"Now that Tiger Lily is gone we can get to work," Applejack says.

Twilight turns to Rarity and asks, "Rarity, did you bring the house design?"

"Yes. I also found the picture of her old house so we can know the kind of house we need to make," Rarity explains, while using her spell to show them the house.

The girls can see that the picture of Tiger Lily's old house is a simple house cabin. It's has a nice vegetable garden, by a field of flowers, and a lake not far from there. The girls can see that her home style is simple, but seems to speak a lot about it.

"Her house seems simple, but looks peaceful," Twilight says.

"Kind of reminds me of my home," Applejack says.

Then Twilight declares, "Then let's get started."

With that, the girls start to head back to the castle to discuss on how the house should look and to see if they can help make the house feel like home to her.

On the train, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are walking to one of the cars that the Wonderbolts are in. When they open the cart, they can see Spitfire, Soarin, and the other Wonderbolts that are going to be in the show.

Spitfire comes up to Rainbow and says, "Hey Rainbow, glad you are able to come."

"I wouldn't miss it," Rainbow Dash says with a smile.

Spitfire turns to see that Tiger Lily has come along with Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire smiles and says, "I see you brought Tiger Lily with her."

"Yeah. I thought it will be a good idea to take her to see the show and show her Manehattan," Rainbow Dash explains.

"Good idea," Spitfire replies.

Rainbow Dash comes up to Spitfire's ear and whispers, "But the main reason why is because my friends and I are going to surprise her with a new house."

"Gotcha," Spitfire whispers back.

Spitfire walks up to Tiger Lily and asks, "So Tiger Lily, are you ready to see a Wonderbot show?"

"I guess so," Tiger Lily answers as she start to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts are starting to notice that Tiger Lily is starting to feel scared about something.

"Are you feeling okay?" Soarin asks.

"I'm fine, but I never been to a city like Manehattan before," Tiger Lily answers feeling a bit concern.

Spitfire says, "I get it, never been to big cities much."

"Not at all," Tiger Lily answers while shaking her head.

Rainbow Dash hugs her with her hoof and says, "Don't worry, Manehattan might be a big and busy city, but there are lot of stuff to do there."

"I guess so," Tiger Lily says.

"Then let's have a great time," Spitfire says with excitement.

Tiger Lily starts to smile and says, "Okay."

During the time Tiger Lily, Rainbow Dash, and the Wonderbolts are starting to have a good time on the train and can't wait to get their show started. Of course they need to practice a little more before the show starts. The are glad that they are going to have a wonderful time.

Back at Ponyville, Twilight and the others has finished coming up with an idea on how Tiger Lily's house should be like. The house is similar to the original house, but they added some extra to make it extra special for her.

After getting the idea for the house set up for the constructor ponies, Twilight and Fluttershy wants to see the photo that the others talk about. They remember that Tiger Lily says she put the photo on the desk so it will be easy to find it.

Twilight levitates the photo from her desk and says, "So this is the picture that Tiger Lily showed to you."

"Yep. That's the one," Pinkie answers happily.

Twilight looks at the picture of the filly and can see that she seems very sweet and nice. She starts to have a feeling that she knows her from somewhere as well,

Twilight says, "She seems so nice in the picture."

"Yes. But it's been years since the picture had been taken, how exactly are we going to find her?" Rarity asks looking concerned.

"You know this filly looks very familiar," Twilight says as she looks at the photo.

Twilight stares at the picture a little longer and starts to tell she has seen this pony before, but at an older age. The hair color, the fur color, eye color, and the bangs look familiar to her. At that very moment, Twilight realize who this filly resembles, but she is very shock about the discovery.

Twilight screams with horror, "No way!"

"What?!" The girls ask with suspense.

Twilight looks at her friends with a nervous look and says, "Um, well, you see, I think I know who that filly is, but it will be a good idea to talk to it at the castle and when Rainbow Dash gets back."

Her friends are starting to wonder why Twilight looks a bit nervous. They are starting to wonder if she's okay.

Applejack asks, "Twilight, is there something wrong?"

"It's just if I told you who this filly is you're going to freak out," Twilight replies looking skeptical about it.

"It can't be that bad?" Pinkie asks looking confused.

"I don't know about bad, but it's going to be a shock," Twilight explains.

The friends can tell that Twilight isn't that ready for her suggestion. They know that she kind of wants to wait till all of them are here and needs to find some proof.

Applejack says, "Okay. We'll wait until Rainbow is back and the house is finished."

"Until then, let's continue building the house," Pinkie replies happily.

"Right," Twilight.

With that Rarity and the others start to make more arrangements to make Tiger Lily's house. Twilight stays behind and takes a better look at the photo of Tiger Lily's cousin. She really hope it's not who she thinks it is, but more worried on how her friends will react if she tells them.

Twilight says in her thoughts, "I wonder if that is the same one from the photo. I wish there a way to know it for sure."

After that Twilight follows the others so they can get started on the house. They also hope that Tiger Lily will be okay going to a big place like Manehattan.

After a while on the train, Rainbow Dash, Tiger Lily, and the Wonderbolts have arrive at Manehattan. When they exit the train station, they are pretty excited to be in Manehattan for their show here. Tiger Lily is surprised to see how big the city is and to see the ponies here.

Rainbow Dash notice Tiger Lily's expression on her face and says, "Pretty amazed, right?"

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Yes. There are so many big building here and all these ponies."

Rainbow Dash laugh and say, "I can understand what you mean. Manehattan maybe an amazing place, but it's a busy place too, so try not to get lost."

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Okay."

Just then Spitfire screams out to them, "Come on guys, we need to get to our hotel!"

"Okay," Rainbow Dash answers.

With that Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily starts to follow Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts to their hotel. As they walk, Tiger Lily is amazed to see the big city of Manehattan and the many ponies, and city sites. She wonder if she is able to see them all. She just need to wait and see how her time in the big city will come up for her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Parents' Memory

Later that day, The Wonderbolt Member, Rainbow Dash, and Tiger Lily have made it to the hotel they are staying in. Tiger Lily is amazed to see that the hotel is as big on the inside as it is on the outside. The Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash are checking into their rooms while Tiger Lily looks around to see so many ponies and so many things that can fit in one building.

Rainbow Dash turns back to see Tiger Lily look around. She can see that the young alicorn is very curious and surprised to see so many ponies in the crowd.

Rainbow Dash comes over to Tiger Lily and says, "Stay close to us Tiger Lily. We don't want you getting separated from us."

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

Just then, Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts have come back from checking their reservation for their stay.

Spitfire says, "Okay, we got the keys to our hotel rooms. Now let's get to our rooms so we can settle in."

Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily nod their heads in reply. With that, the group head to the room they are going to stay in. Tiger Lily is still curious to see the interesting things that Manehattan has. One thing she does know, Manehattan is different from Whitetail woods and there's more for her to see in the big city.

In the hotel room, Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash is staying in that room while the other Wonderbolts are staying across and next to each other. Spitfire and the others are in the room seeing how they are doing. Another reason is because they like to get to know Tiger Lily a bit better from the last time they have seen her.

Spitfire turns to Tiger Lily and says, "So Tiger Lily, Rainbow Dash told us you used to live in Whitetail Woods before you you start living in Ponyville."

"That's right," Tiger Lily replies.

"Yeah. She told us a lot about you. I still can't get over on how amazing your flying skills are," Soarin says with a smile.

"Thanks. My mom used to tell me that I got the flying skills from my father." Tiger Lily explains while blushing.

Just then the idea suddenly hit Rainbow Dash. Tiger Lily hasn't mention much about her parents and would like the get some answers about them.

Rainbow Dash sits down on the bed and asks, "By the way I don't think you ever told the girls and I about your parents."

"My parents?" Tiger Lily questionably replies.

"Yeah. Like their name, Interest, cutie mark, stuff like that," Rainbow Dash remarks.

Tiger Lily starts to understand what Rainbow Dash is asking of her. She then realizes that she never told her new friends about her parents at all. She start to think that it will be a good time to tell Rainbow about them and will tell her new friends while she's add it.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Sure."

"My mother's name is Tea cakes and she loves to cook different foods, especially dessert. Her cutie mark are three tea cakes that has little dragonflies on them," Tiger Lily explains.

"Sound like she's a great cook," Spitfire replies.

"Yeah. She taught me how to cook, but they're mostly simple things," Tiger Lily adds.

Then Soarin asks, "What about your dad?"

"His name is Sonic Boom and…" Tiger Lily is able to explain about her dad, but Soarin interrupts her.

"Sonic Boom?" Soarin questionable replies.

"Hey, there used to be a Wonderbolt member called Sonic Boom years ago," Spitfire adds.

Tiger Lily surprisingly says, "Really!"

"I remember him. He was one of the best Wonderbolt Member at his time, and he knows some super cool moves," Rainbow Dash adds while thinking on the idea.

"That sounds interesting," Tiger Lily replies with curiosity.

"Yeah. But what does your dad look like?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Tiger Lily starts to think of what her dad looks like. She then says, "He's has a yellow greenish fur, I got my hazelnut eyes from him, he also has really bright orange curly mane and tail, and his hoofs are a dark green color. He was very strong, fun, and also taught me how to do amazing flying skills."

Tiger Lily then starts to notice that her friends are staring at her with a shocked look. She star to worry that she might of say something to up set them.

She start to nervously asks, "Did… did I say something wrong?"

At the moment, the others are trying to think of who to say first. They have no clue how to tell her, but think it will be a good thing to say something anyway.

"It's just… well…" Spitfire nervously says.

"They way you describe you father…" Soarin adds.

"Is the exact appearance of how Sonic Boom looked," Rainbow Dash replies.

Twilight eyes widen and surprisingly says, "Really?"

The others including Rainbow Dash nod their heads in reply to the question. They are starting to have a theory coming up, but they need to make sure their theory is correct. They decide to ask her the question to make sure.

"Do you remember you dad's cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Tiger Lily her head and says, "Yes. His cutie mark is a silhouette of a sparrow and it looks like it's doing a sonic boom."

"You mean like this one," Soaring answers while showing them the picture of the pony in one of his books.

The book is actually a book showing past Wonderbolt members and said of their accomplishments. Tiger Lily is surprised to see that the stallion Soarin is showing them looks exactly like their father. Even the cutie mark looks like her father too, but it shows him in a younger age. Tiger Lily remember that what he used to look like when he married her mother.

Tiger Lily says with excitement, "Yes that's the one. And that stallion is wearing the uniform just like my dad had. He told me he used to wear it all the time, but not since married my mom."

Tiger Lily starts to remember her dad and the time he has teach her to fly. He teach her some great tricks and other kind of skills that can be useful for her. Tiger Lily feels like she is soaring through the sky with her dad and wish she can fly once more. After she gets back to reality and looks to see her friends, she is kind of confused to see Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts staring at her with a shocking stare on their faces.

Tiger Lily started to nervously asks, "Is there something wrong guys? Guys?"

With a shock look Rainbow Dash says, "You mean to tell us that your dad was actually one of the greatest Wonderbolts like... Ever!"

Tiger Lily starts to get very nervous that Rainbow Dash is staring at her and nervously says, "I guess. My father told me he was a great flyer in his day and break some record and other stuff. But, he didn't really told me what kind of flyer he was… Guess I know, now."

Rainbow sits down still having a shock look and says, "I don't believe it. I wonder why you dad never told you about him being a Wonderbolt?"

"No wonder you're a good flyer back at the gala," Spitfire adds.

"Your father must have taught you some of his moves," Soarin replies with excitement.

"I don't know about that. But there must be some stuff that my parents didn't shared with me," Tiger Lily replies.

She then looks at the picture of her father and says, "But I didn't realized that my father had that kind of life."

Rainbow Dash smiles at Tiger Lily and says, "Don't sweat it, I'm sure the other Wonderbolts will share more stuff about your dad and about the Wonderbolts too. Especially you're truly."

"You really think so," Tiger Lily asks.

Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts nod their head in reply. They agree to tell her more about her dad and about the Wonderbolts.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Okay."

At that point, Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolt start to explain to them about her father's Wonderbolt days. They explain to her that he's not only one of the best Wonderbolts of his time, but he was one of the most loyal ones. As they explain to her the move names and how they work, Tiger Lily explains to them that her dad teaches her some of them when she was young and some of her bird friends join in the fun. By that time, Tiger Lily feels that she knows more of her day by the time and wish to know more.

Back at Ponyville, Tiger Lily's house is finished being built, now all they need to do is to get the furniture, decor, and other supplies Tiger Lily's going to need for her new house. Right now, the girls are arranging some of the house supplies and are glad that things are going well for them.

Twilight happily says, "Wow! The house is looking great."

"I know. Do you think she'll love the curtains," Rarity replies while holding a pair of lilac colored curtains.

"I thinks she'll love whatever you will come up with," Fluttershy says while she and Angel put the vase on the table.

Rarity look at the curtain with a smile and says, "I guess you're right."

Twilight looks around to see that someone is missing from their group of friends.

Twilight asks, "Have any of you seen Pinkie Pie and Spike?"

Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy look at each other with a confused look. They all shrug their shoulders in reply meaning they have no idea where their friends have gone.

Just then, they hear a familiar voice and the voice happily screams, "We're here."

Twilight and the others look outside the window to see Pinkie Pie carrying a cart while Spike is pushing from the cart from behind. They all come outside to see what Pinkie has in the cart, which they are surprised to see that they are not sweets or cakes or something festival.

Twilight comes to Pinkie and asks, "Pinkie, what's this stuff?"

"I thought since we got her house build up. I'd figure we start getting some of her things inside the house." Pinkie explains.

"And I thought I should help her. By the way, I brought some gems for her, too," Spike adds happily as he get a bag of gems from the back of the cart.

Twilight smiles and says, "Good idea."

"And it's very nice of y'all to bring her some gems," Applejack replies.

"Thanks," Spike says with a smile.

"But, what are the gems for?" Fluttershy asks.

"I thought maybe we can use them to make some accessories or jewelry or something her her," Spike explains, but look a bit confused of what to do with the gems.

Rarity giggles a bit and says, "That's very sweet of you, Spiky Wiky. I'm sure that with a bit of this and that, I'm sure I can come up with some idea's for her dresses and accessories."

"I think it will be great Rarity," Spike replies while staring Rarity with love in his eyes.

Applejack giggles a bit at Spike's love interest and says, "Now that we got her stuff, I guess we should get them inside the house."

"Right," The others reply in agreement.

After their agreement, Twilight and the others start to take Tiger Lily's things into the house. Even though there aren't much stuff she has, the girls try to be careful while handling her stuff. As they move her belonging, they can see that she has some interesting stuff. Even though some of them are burned, they know how much the stuff means to her.

Applejack says with glee, "Wow! The things that she had in this wagon."

Pinkie takes out a uniform along with some goggles and says, and says, "Hey what's this thing?"

Rarity observe the uniform they have found and she says, "Hmm, judging by the color and the stitches, and other features, I'd say this is an old Wonderbolt uniform."

"But why would Tiger Lily have one. I thought she didn't know about the Wonderbolts." Twilight questionably asks.

"It can't be hers it's a bit big for her. Besides this has the label Sonic Boom on it and it seems to be a stallion's uniform," Applejack says looking at the name on the tag.

"Must belong to her father then," Pinkie Pie suggests.

"I guess that's make sense," Fluttershy says with curiosity.

The others nod their head in agreement. Since she must have some of her parents belonging, there must be more stuff that belongs to her parents. They continue to go through her stuff and try to figure out which one goes to which room of the house.

As they look through Tiger Lily's belonging, they find some old pictures. One of them is a picture of her and her parents. Her father has yellow greenish fur, hazelnut eyes, really bright orange curly mane and tail, and his hoofs are a dark green color, and his cutie mark is a silhouette of a sparrow and it looks like it's doing a sonic boom. Her mother has lavender fur, green mane and tail, light pink eyes, and her cutie mark are three tea cakes that has little dragonflies on them.

When Pinkie looks at the photo of Tiger Lily's mother very carefully, she remember something that is very surprisingly to her. She start to remember that Ms. Cake has a friend who looks just like Tiger Lily's mom. When she looks at the back of the photo, it reads Tiger Lily's name and her parents name. Her father name is Sonic Boom and her mother's name is Tea Cakes.

Pinkie realizes who the mare is and surprisingly screams, "I don't believe it! Why didn't she tell me about it sooner."

The scream has catches her friends attention and they want to know what has gotten her in a tizzy.

Applejack asks, "What is it?"

"Look at the picture I'd found." Pinkie says showing the picture she has.

Twilight uses her magic to levitate the photo to her and the others. When they look they can see a picture of Tiger Lily and her parents, when she's a little filly.

Twilight says, "That must be her and her parents when she was little."

"She looks so pretty when she was little," Rarity adds.

"And her parents seem very nice," Fluttershy adds.

"But I know that filly. That's Tea Cakes!" Pinkie says while screaming like crazy.

The others are looking surprised and confused of what Pinkie is saying. They just hear that Pinkie knows Tiger Lily's mom.

"You know her?" Fluttershy questionably asks.

"Well, I don't know her personally, but Ms. Cake told me a lot about her. She and Tea Cakes used to be best friends when they were young. They even went to culinary school together. She even told me that she make her sweets out of love," Pinkie Pie explains.

"Land sakes. I didn't realized that she had such special parents," Applejack says with a surprised look.

"I don't think she does either. There must be a lot of thing that her parent didn't share with her or stuff she doesn't remember," Twilight replies to the idea.

"Maybe. I still can't believe, Ms. Cake and Tiger Lily's mother know each other," Rarity says looking confused.

"I know, but I hate to think of what might happen if I told Ms. Cake what happened to her and her relationship with Tiger Lily," Pinkie says starting to feel sad.

Twilight comes up to her with a calm smile and says, "I'm sure she'll understand, but it will be sad to know about what happened to her friend."

"Pinkie smiles and says, "I guess you're right."

Then Applejack says, "Come on guys, we still need to get the house finished up before she and Rainbow get back."

"Right," The girls reply.

With at, Applejack and the others are making sure the house is fully ready for Tiger Lily's arrival back from Manehattan. Twilight stays behind outside and feeling deep in thought. Twilight still having trouble getting over the photo of Tiger Lily's cousin, but knows it will be a good idea to talk to the girls when Rainbow gets back.

Twilight says in her thought with concern, "I'm still afraid to tell them about the cousin Tiger Lily has. I'm afraid it will… shock them. I still need to discuss this with the others after the house is finished and Rainbow and Tiger Lily come back."

After her deep in thought. Twilight goes inside the house to help finish getting the things Tiger Lily's need for her house. Since her house is simply, it won't be a trouble getting everything ready for her. They are hoping she will like it. It's still going to be some time before their friends get back and to fully finish building her house.

Back at Manehattan, it's been at least a day since Rainbow and Tiger Lily arrive in the big city with the Wonderbolts and it's a nice and sunny day. At that time, Rainbow Dash, Tiger Lily and the other Wonderbolts find themselves where a giant statue of a mare holding a torch and wearing a dress. This is where the show is going to be hold. Tiger Lily has never seen a statue that big before and surprised that so many ponies are interesting in it.

Tiger Lily surprisingly says, "So this is where the performance will take place."

"Yep. Wide open space, and clear sky," Rainbow Dash says who is in her Wonderbolt uniform.

"It's amazing," Tiger Lily says with amazement.

Rainbow Dash laugh a bit because of Tiger Lily's curiosity. Then again, she remember that she never been to the big city before, so it's natural that everything around her is interesting to her.

Just then Spinfire inform the Wonderbolts, "Come on guys, let's get to practicing."

"Sure thing," Soarin says.

"Let's do this," Rainbow Dash replies.

With that, Spitfire, Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts are going to start practicing. Tiger Lily stays next to the field of flowers so she will have a clear view of the Wonderbolts practice.

Rainbow Dash turned to Tiger Lily as she leaves and says, "Get ready to see a great practice run Tiger Lily."

"Sure," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

As Rainbow Dash is going to practice with the other Wonderbolts. She start to think of an idea and it has something to do with Tiger Lily's flying skills.

Rainbow comes over to Spitfire and says, "Hey Spitfire, mind I ask you something?"

"Sure. what is it?" Spitfire asks.

Rainbow Dash whispers the idea to Spitfire. Spitfire is a bit confused at first, but think sit will be a good idea for them to do that for Tiger Lily. Plus it will be a good idea to see her skills in the wide open space.

Spitfire nods her head with glee, "Sure. I would to do that for her. After all she's the daughter of an experienced Wonderbolt, but let's finish practice first."

"You got it," Rainbow Dash replies with excitement.

With that Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and the other Wonderbolts start to fly off and getting ready to practice. Tiger Lily can't wait to see the kind of performance the Wonderbolts will do. She remember seeing them do a great job at the gala.

Tiger Lily waves with a smile and says, "Good luck everyone."

As Tiger Lily sit down, the Wonderbolts start to perform for their rehearsal. They make turns loops, and fast flying moves. To Tiger Lily, it seems that the Wonderbolts are dancing in the sky. It starts to bring back memories of the tricks and mover her father shows her. She loves to see the Wonderbolts perform and wish there is a way to be in on the show, but feels shy about it.

However, from a far off distance, somepony is watching the Wonderbolts, and seeing Tiger Lily from the distance. For some reason, that pony has taken in interest to Tiger Lily, not because she's friends with the Wonderbolt, but she's friends with Rainbow Dash. He thinks it will be a good idea to talk to her while the Wonderbolts are rehearsing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Tiger Lily Takes Flight!

Tiger Lily is still on watching the Wonderbolts' performance from the ground, She can see then spinning in the air, making loop de loops, and other kind of acrobatics in the air. She starts to wonder about the performance her father has showed to her when she's little. She can still remember the fun tricks he teaches her and they have a wonderful time at it.

Just as she is enjoying the wonderbolt practice, a stallion voice says, "Hello, young mare."

Tiger Lily looks behind her to see a stallion behind her. She can tell that the stallion is in his middle age. He also has cyan blue fur which is similar to Rainbow Dash's fur. He is alway wearing a greenish like jacket and a ivory scarf around his neck. Tiger Lily never seen this stallion before and wonder who this pony is.

"Um, hello. It's very nice to meet you," Tiger Lily replies nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tiger Lily," The stallion says.

Tiger Lily looks at the stallion with a surprised look and says, "You know my name."

"Yes. Word about your travels fast and I must say I heard your flying performance is very interesting," The stallion complements.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily says while blushing.

The stallion looks up to see the Wonderbolts and says, "I can also see that you're with the Wonderbolts."

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Yes. My friend Rainbow Dash is going to be in the Wonderbolt Show and decided to take me there so I can watch the show."

"Really now," The stallion replies.

Tiger Lily nods her head in reply. However, she is kind of confused on why the stallion wants to talk to her of all ponies. He seems to be a nice stallion, so she should at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes. Rainbow Dash is a great flyer and so are the others. I hope she'll become a full Wonderbolt someday," Tiger Lily replies.

Just then she realizes something important. She may been able to talk to him, but she doesn't know his name yet.

She then asks, "I kind of forgot to ask you, but… what is your name?"

Before the stallion can say his name, a familiar voice calls out in surprised, "Wind Rider, what are you doing here?!"

Tiger Lily and the stallion names Wind Rider turns to see Rainbow Dash and the others landing on the ground with shock looks on their faces. Tiger Lily has no idea what is going on, but the way Rainbow calls out like that, she can tell her rainbow maned friend has seen this stallion before.

Wind Rider simply answers, "I thought it will be a good idea to see the view and your rehearsal. That is until I notice your new alicorn friend."

"Don't talk to us like that, Wind Rider. What are you up to?" Rainbow Dash replies acting suspicious.

Spitfire comes over and says, "Rainbow, maybe it will be a good idea to not listen to him."

Rainbow Dash listens to Spitfire and decides to not make a scene. Tiger Lily is very confused on why Rainbow Dash and the others acting like they are against this stallion. She starts to believe that there is more to this pony than meets the eyes.

Wind Rider simply chuckles and says, "Well, it very nice to see you Wonderbolts again. And very nice to meet you, Tiger Lily.

Wind Rider simply leaves without saying another word. After he is gone, Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts are still wondering what Wind Rider is doing here and wonder why he's talking to Tiger Lily.

Rainbow Dash turns to Tiger Lily and asks, "So, what were you two talking about?"

"We didn't say much, but he also knows my name and my performance at the gala," Tiger Lily answers still a bit confused.

"It figures," Rainbow Dash mutters to herself.

Then Tiger Lily asks with a concerned look, "Um Rainbow, is there something about stallion that upset you. You seemed pretty surprised and upset when you saw him talking to me."

Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts have no idea what to say to her at first. The main reason why is because they know Tiger Lily will be surprised of who he is and what he has done a some time ago. Rainbow sighs a bit sadly because she is going to tell her eventually.

Rainbow Dash sits next to Tiger Lily and starts to explain, "Well, you already know his name is Wind Rider, right?"

Tiger Lily nods her head in reply, meaning yes.

Then Rainbow Dash explains, "He used to be the best Wonderbolt there ever us. However a few months ago, he tried to get me kicked out of the Wonderbolts and he almost got away with it."

Tiger Lily is shocked to hear that the stallion she has met has done something that mean.

"That doesn't sound very nice at all. Why would he do something like that?" Tiger Lily replies with concern.

"It's because he was afraid that Rainbow Dash will beat his record and he wants to be the best Wonderbolt," Spitfire explains.

Then Soarin adds, "To put it simple, he thought if he got Rainbow Dash kicked out of the Wonderbolts, then she can't break his record and we will remain the best."

After hearing the situation, Tiger Lily kind of understands what happened. This Winder Rider wanted no one to break his record and be the best Wonderbolt. However, he wants to he decides to hurt someone else just to do it.

Tiger Lily turns to Rainbow Dash and asks, "How did he manage to do that?"

"He sent a letter to me and made it look like my mom wrote it. He wrote that she was very sick and needs the ice irises from the Crystal Mountains to help, "Spitfire explains.

Tiger Lily makes a surprised look and says, "Ice Irises! They are very rare healing flows, but they're hard to find, especially during spring time."

"Wow! I didn't know you knew so much about them," Rainbow Dash surprisingly replies.

"Well, I always want to learn everything about plants and animals, including the ones that are used to for healing," Tiger Lily explains.

Then Tiger Lily turned to Rainbow Dash and asks, "But how did he manage to get you accused?"

Soaring sighs and says, "Part of it was kind of our fault. Rainbow Dash was the reserve during the time incase one of case can't perform."

Then Tiger Lily replies, "Let me guess. You thought Rainbow Dash sent Spitfire away so she can take her place."

"Afraid so. Plus Wind Rider said that she would want to perform in the show with him," Soarin says.

Then one of the Wonderbolts comes up and says, "But that's no excuse of what we did. We never once gave Rainbow Dash the benefit of the doubt. If it wasn't for Rarity figuring out who really did it, we would have kicked out Rainbow Dash without a second thought."

Tiger Lily is kind of surprised to hear this whole story. Wind Rider may have done the crime to get Rainbow Dash, the other Wonderbolts nearly believe Rainbow will do something like that. She seems to be glad that Rarity is able to help out and catch the real culprit.

Tiger Lily giggles and says, "I kind of remember something in a book I read. Kitty Detective always says, 'Before someone is on the guilty party, they will always be in the innocent party.'"

"What that means?" Soarin asks.

"I think she means that a suspect is innocent until they're proven guilty," Rainbow suspects.

Soaring laughs a bit and says, "Don't need to tell us twice."

The other Wonderbolts laugh a bit hearing the kind of quote from Tiger Lily. they think it's kind of funny, but seems very advisable too.

Just then, Spitfire comes over to Tiger Lily and says, "So are you ready to have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" Tiger Lily asks.

"We want you to fly with us." Rainbow Dash.

Tiger Lily is surprised to hear that Rainbow and the Other Wonderbolts want Tiger Lily to fly with them. Even though she knows how to fly well and perform at the gala, she never flies with famous flyers before.

"You want me to fly with you! Are… are you sure about that?" Tiger Lily surprisingly and nervously.

"We thought it will be a good idea to show us what you can do, " Rainbow Dash explains.

"And maybe you can show us the tricks your father taught you," Spitfire adds.

Tiger Lily starts to think about it. She will be able to fly with Rainbow Dash and the others, but will be able to teach them the performances her father teaches her. She remember that her dad's performances is exciting and fun. But that time, Tiger Lily thinks it will be a good idea to do it.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Sure. I'll give it a try."

"That's the spirit," Rainbow Dash says with a smile.

"So let's get to practicing," Spitfire says.

With that, Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts teach Tiger Lily their routine for the show. They are surprised to see that Tiger Lily is not only a fast learner, but she seems to be Wonderbolt material. Then Tiger Lily teaches her friends her teachers tricks and skills. Then Rainbow and the others are surprised to see Tiger Lily can do her father, Sonic Boom's difficult tricks. They know one thing, when one is a child of a Wonderbolt, then they fly more skillfully, elegantly, and fast than other ponies.

Back at Ponyville, it's been like around a week or two since Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily have gone to Manehattan and the house is looking amazing. The house has been built and all of the furniture and Tiger Lily's things has been moved to the house. Right now, they are making sure that all of her things and supplies are accounted for.

Rarity adjusts the curtains and says, "I think Tiger Lily is going to love her new house."

"I agree. It resembles her old house and it's near an open field where she can be with some animals, flows, and a place where she can dance," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

"I'd say we did a very good job on it," Twilight says with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Tiger Lily has some stuff that didn't burn up in that fire," Spike adds while holding some old photos.

Then Pinkie jumps towards them and questionably replies, "Yeah. I always wonder how that fire happened. Tiger Lily said that she doesn't know about it either."

"Yeah. She did mention about it. Maybe it will be a good idea to go there and see for ourselves," Applejack suggests while scratching her head.

Then Twilight says, "That maybe a good idea to go there, but it's been three years since Tiger Lily went there and by the time we got there, there might not be some evidence over there."

Applejack sighs and says, "You're right."

Then Rarity comes over and says, "Now darlings, I understand that we all want to know what really happened, but we still don't know much about Tiger Lily yet."

"You do make a good point," Applejack replies.

Twilight nods her head and says, " I have to agree, even though I want to know. But right now, let's focus on getting the house finish.

"Yeah. We're almost finished getting her house all fixed up and decorated," Spike replies.

With that, Twilight and the others continue to work on getting Tiger Lily's house finished and getting the furniture put in. They know they still have some time before Rainbow and Tiger Lily gets back, but still need to get to work. They all hope Tiger Lily will love the house they made for her.

Back at Manehattan after over a week of practice, today is the day of the Wonderbolt show and everypony are very excited to see the Wonderbolts perform. Rainbow Dash is excited to be performing with the Wonderbolts and her friend get to see them. Right now, they are with the other Wonderbolts in the tent that has been set up for them.

Rainbow Dash says with excitement, "Wow! There are so many ponies showed up today!

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how many ponies would come to see the show," Spitfire replies.

The Tiger Lily says, "It kind of reminds me of how many crowds are there during the gala."

"Don't worry Tiger Lily, you're not the one performing," Rainbow Dash reassure with a smile.

"I know Rainbow, but I'm still trying to get used to all this," Tiger Lily replies.

Just as the conversation is going on, they start to hear a strange noise. At that moment, a bunch of big barrels are starting to fall down.

Rainbow notice the event and screams, "Look out!"

The others starts to run and fly away from the falling and rolling barrels. Spitfire and the others look around to make sure that everypony is alright. They seem to think that no one is hurt.

Just then a family voice screams, "Ow!"

Tiger Lily and the others turn to see that Rainbow Dash has been hit by a few barrels and see that her right wing has been hit really hard and looks really bend over. Tiger Lily runs over to Rainbow hoping there will be a way to help.

"Rainbow, are you okay!" Tiger Lily asks with a worried look.

"I'm fine, but I think my wing is broken," Rainbow Dash replies while looking at her bent wing.

Rainbow tries to move her wings, but she feels sharp pains as she tries to move it.

Tiger Lily looks at the wing and says, "Try not to move it. I'm going to try my best to get your wing fixed.

Tiger Lily then grabs the first aid kit and takes a good look at her wing. She can tell that the wing has been hurt badly. She then examine the wings and put some special cream to ease the pain. She then use her magic to levitate the bandage and wrap up Rainbow's wing.

Tiger Lily finishes the treatment and says, "From the looks of it, you seem to have sprained your wing, but broke your metacarpal in the process. You're going to need to rest for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Rainbow screams with horror.

"But the Wonderbolt show is today and we don't have anyone more reserve," Spitfire replies.

"What are we going to do?" Soarin asks.

"And how did the barrels fall at us," The blond Wonderbolt asks.

Just then Rainbow Dash says, "Look there!"

Tiger Lily and the others turn to see somepony running away from the scene and where the barrels are at. Spitfire wastes not time to chase after the one responsible for the fall. The pony flies really fast, but Spitfire is able to catch of to them.

Spitfire then jumps the pony and screams, "Gotcha!"

She then lands on top of the pony and now she gets to see who done it. Spitfire is shocked to see that pony is Wind Rider the ex- Wonderbolt member.

Spitfire angrily says, "Wind Rider! I should have known."

After the chase and the catch, Rainbow, Tiger Lily, Spitfire, and the others Wonderbolts see Wind Rider in the back of the police cart, meaning that he's in huge trouble. The police simply takes Wind Rider away and he doesn't not look happy about it.

When the police takes Wind Rider away, Spitfire and the others are discussion a major a matter at hand. This matter might end up changing the performance they have plan.

Rainbow Dash groaned with annoyance and says, "I can't believe Wind Rider would do something like this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did this just to get back us for dropping him," Soaring replies.

Then Spitfire says with a serious look. We need to figure out a way to have our show, even if our best reserve can't fly today,"

One blond Wonderbolt sadly says, "But with Rainbow Dash out of commision, we'll have to cancel the show."

Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts are trying to think of a way to get another pony to fly with them so the show can go on. So far, they have no idea how they can pull this off. Rainbow Dash looks at Tiger Lily and ends up with a good idea

Rainbow Dash breaks the silence and says, "Maybe not."

Spitfire looks at "What do you mean?"

"There's still one pony who can take my place," Rainbow Dash replies while looking at Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily hears Rainbow Dash and notice that Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts are look at her with smiles on their faces. At first, she doesn't understand what is going on and they need another flyer for a substitute.

Tiger Lily realizes why they're staring t her and surprisingly says, "Me?!"

Soarin smiles and says, "Of course we mean you."

"You've been practicing with us for over a week and you're a great flyer," Rainbow Dash explains.

Then Spitfire happily says, "And from the looks of it, you seem to be Wonderbolt material."

Tiger Lily can see that she might be the only flyer who can take Rainbow's place in the show. She may like to fly, but still trying to work hard with crowds. On the other hoof, with other another fly, the Wonderbolt Show might be cancel.

Tiger Lily looks at Spitfire and asks, "Spitfire, are you sure I can do this?"

"You seem to be good enough in my book," Spitfire answers.

"You'll do great Tiger Lily." Rainbow Dash.

After sometime thinking, Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

Rainbow Dash and the others are happy and glad that Tiger Lily is going to give the show a try. After putting on the Wonderbolt uniform and going over the pans for the show, Tiger Lily is all set for the show.

Rainbow Dash, who is sitting on the sideline is watching Tiger Lily and the other Wonderbolts putting on a great show. She has to agree with Spitfire that Tiger Lily is a great flyer and sees she is a good Wonderbolt. During the show Tiger Lily is happy about about flying in the air and feels like she is dancing in the sky. She does loops, fast speed, and done some of her dad's flying trick. Everypony are cheering happily. They finished the show, by flying through the cloud making it spread out.

After they finish the last trick, everypony are cheering and applauding for the Wonderbolt show. Tiger Lily and the others walk to where Rainbow Dash is and see she is amazed by the show.

Rainbow comes out Tiger Lily and says, "You were amazing, Tiger Lily."

"I don't know about that," Tiger Lily replies while blushing.

Spitfire comes over and says, "Are you kidding?! You were amazing. It almost like we're flying with your dad."

"Yeah. Everypony love the tricks your dad showed you," Soaring says with excitement.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "Thank you."

After the show, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are at their hotel room relaxing and settling in for the night. They are able to get Rainbow to the doctor and are able to check on her. Of course, Rainbow will have stay off of her wing for a while.

Rainbow Dash is sleeping in bed while Tiger Lily is looking out of the window seeing the moon and the stairs. She still can't get over the fact she flies at the show today and used her father tricks to do it. Doing the show is making her miss her parents and wish they are here to be with her. But for some reason, Tiger Lily believe they are there for her even though they are gone. Just then, Tiger Lily falls asleep and dreams about flying through the sky with a smile on her face. She can't wait to find out what else is going on in Manehattan and the fun time she will have with her friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Friends Bonding

At Ponyville, Twilight and the others are finally finish with Tiger Lily's new house. They even double check to make sure all of Tiger Lily's belonging are put to their proper places. They all think they have done a fine job on the house and able to put some things that Tiger Lily might like.

Right now, Twilight and the others are having a picnic lunch outside of the house. After working on the house for a few weeks, they are feeling hungry and a bit tired.

"Tiger Lily's house is finally finished," Twilight declares.

"I agree. It looks lovely," Fluttershy says with a calm smile.

"I think it suits her quite well," Rarity replies.

Then Applejack happily says, "Yep. We sure have done a good job on it."

"Now, all we have to do is wait until Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash gets back from the Wonderbolt show," Twilight adds.

"I wonder how Tiger Lily handling being in a big city like Manhattan?" Applejack asks while having her apple juice.

"I think she's doing fine Applejack. She's certainly starting to open up since she met us," Rarity answers.

Twilight giggles a bit and happily says, "And know Pinkie, she's going to throw Tiger Lily to a finished house party and a house welcome party."

Spike looks around and can see that Pinkie isn't around. They know she's supposed to be here.

Spike questionably asks, "By the way where is Pinkie, anyway."

"Right here!" Pinkie happily screams behind Twilight.

Twilight and the others yelp and screams in surprise. Even though Pinkie can be random, there are some stuff they can't figure out, like how she get to a location so fast.

Twilight turns to Pinkie and shockley says, "Pinkie, stop doing that!"

"Oh sorry, but I rushed over because I just got a letter from Rainbow Dash," Pinkie replies while holding a letter.

"Cool," Spike says in excitement.

Pinkie nods her head and says, "Yep a roonie. I thought it will be a great idea for all of use to read it together."

"And have some cupcakes too," Pinkie adds while holding a plate of cupcakes.

Spike grabs a cupcake and says, "I could go for one right about now."

"Oh Spike," Twilight says while rolling her eyes.

"Okay so let's see what's the letter says," Twilight says as she levitates the letter to her.

Twilight levitates the letter to her and opens it. The girls and Spike gather around Twilight so they can see and hear what Twilight is reading on the letter.

Twilight looks at the letter and reads the letter out loud saying, "

Dear girls,

How are you all doing and how is Tiger Lily's house going? In Manehattan, Tiger Lily and I were having a great time. When we first got here, the others and I found out that her dad was a Wonderbolt named Sonic Boom and he was one of the best. However, things almost turned bad when, Wind Rider dropped barrels all over and I broke my wing, but Tiger Lily was able to fill in for me. You all should have seen it, she was amazing and definitely Wonderbolt material. That's also because her dad taught how to fly and perform a lot of his trick. She was able to help with my wing will need to be off of it for a while. Hope to hear from you soon and we'll be back very soon

Your Friend,

Rainbow Dash"

After reading the letter, Twilight and the others are surprised to read what the letter is saying. Then again some parts of the letter explain some of the belonging that she has.

Pinkie surprisingly says, "Tiger Lily's dad was a Wonderbolt!"

"That would explain the old uniform she has with her belongings," Fluttershy replies feeling confused.

"I can't believe Wind Rider would do something like this. He still couldn't have gotten over what happen back at Canterlot," Rarity says sounding very upset.

Applejack turns to Rarity and says, "Yeah. I remember you and Rainbow tellin us about that little incident."

"I guess some ponies have trouble of letting go of the past," Twilight says.

"I agree. Remember with Trixie and the alicorn amulet," Spike clarifies.

Pinkie sticks out her tongue and says, "Blech! Don't remind me. She took away my mouth and I was unable to talk for like a whole day."

"I remember," Twilight replies.

"And I don't think I want another repeat," Applejack replies sounding annoyed.

Then Twilight says, "Don't worry girls, I'm sure that someday the ponies who we were up against will be able to change their ways, someday."

"I hope so. The last thing we need is another problem with ponies from our past," Applejack says looking a bit frustrated.

"You could say that again," Spike replies.

But Twilight calmly says, "Now now, I know we had our… problems with some ponies in the past, but as long as we try our best to help other ponies, I'm sure we can help them turn their lives around."

The girls along with Spike agree with Twilight's decision and think it will be best to try and help the ponies as good as they can. After their conversation, they decide to enjoy their lunch and then get back to their daily routine. Since, they have finished getting Tiger Lily's house ready for her, they are able to make sure it's nice and clean for her.

Back at Manehattan, Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash are spending their last day in the big city. Today, Rainbow Dash is taking Tiger Lily to the fashion district in order to visit an old friend of Rarity's. Plus, she promise Rarity to check and see how she is doing with the park and her fashion career.

Tiger Lily is a bit confused and can see that this part of Manehattan is different from the big city. It seems to be more calmer and more peaceful. Even though there are many ponies around it seems to be a nice and quiet town, well most of the time.

Tiger Lily turns to Rainbow and asks, "So Rainbow, what is this place and where are we going?"

"This is the small town across of Manehattan, it's counts as the Hay Packing and the fashion district," Rainbow explains.

"Sounds like something Rarity would like," Tiger Lily replies.

"Yeah. She's been here a few times," Rainbow says.

"But why are we here?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Rarity wants me to check on a friend of hers, and see how it's going for her and the park," Rainbow answers.

"Who is that?" Tiger Lily asks.

"An earth mare named Coco. She's a fashion designer just like Rarity and she lives around here," Rainbow answers.

Tiger Lily looks a bit curious and says, "So she designs clothes too."

"Yep," Rainbow answers.

After some time walking down the city, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily made it to the fashion district of Manehattan. Tiger Lily is very amazed to see that this part of Manehattan looks a bit different from the large city. She then remembers this is part of it. After some time, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are at the apartment building where Coco lives. After that, they both reach Coco's apartment door.

Rainbow knocks on the door and Coco's voice asks, "Who is it?"

"Hey Coco. It's me, Rainbow Dash and I brought someone for you to meet," Rainbow Dash answers.

The door opens and Coco seems happy to see Rainbow Dash. She remember the last time she has seen Rainbow is at the fashion contest during fashion week.

Coco says, "Hello Rainbow Dash. It's very nice to meet you again."

"It's great too," Rainbow Dash replies."

"You also said you have someone for me to meet?" Coco questionably says.

Rainbow shows Tiger Lily to Coco. Coco is surprised to see that the new friend Rainbow want's to show her is an alicorn.

Coco surprisingly says, "Wow Rainbow! I… I never expected your new friend to be another princess."

"I'm… not a princess," Tiger Lily shyly replies.

Coco starts to get confused about what Tiger Lily said. She thinks if she's not a princess, then why is she's an alicorn.

Rainbow breaks the silence and says, "It's true she may not be a princess, she is an alicorn. Coco, this is my new friend, Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily, this is one of Rarity's friend, Coco Pommel.

Tiger Lily comes up to Coco and shyly says, "Um, hello. It's very nice to meet you."

Coco smiles and says, "Hello Tiger Lily, it's very nice to meet you too."

"Why don't you both come in and we can have some tea," Coco adds with a smile.

"Okay," Rainbow replies.

After getting inside of the apartment, Coco has made some tea and some cakes for her and her guests. During the time, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily explain to Coco about their time since Tiger Lily comes to live in Ponyville and the time she has in Canterlot.

Coco pours the tea pot to the cups, and says, "I see, so Tiger Lily hadn't been around other ponies her whole life,"

"Sounds heard to believe, huh," Rainbow remarks.

"It is. I have to say, you sure were able to do fine while traveling alone," Coco replies sounds a bit surprised.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "Part of this is than to my animal friends on the way."

"You know. I've been hearing that this special alicorn did a beautiful performance at the Grand Galloping Gala," Coco replies.

"Yep. that was Tiger Lily," Rainbow Dash says.

Coco smiles and says, "I heard your dance was very wonderful."

"Thank you," Tiger Lily replies with a small smile.

Rainbow Dash can see that Tiger Lily is still feeling shy, but still opening up to seeing Coco. Like before, the more Tiger Lily interacts with other ponies, the less shy she feels. However, she still feels a bit shy and nervous around meeting new ponies.

Then Rainbow Dash asks, "By the way Coco, did you see the Wonderbolt Show."

"I did. The show was amazing. I even say a Wonderbolt Member I didn't even recognizes," Coco answers and says.

She then looks at Rainbow with a confused look and says, "But I didn't see you there, Rainbow."

"Well, there was in incident over there, so I wasn't able to fly. Spitfire and I agree that Tiger Lily was able to take my place," Rainbow sadly explains.

"You did?!" Coco surprisingly asks while looking at Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily cheeks start to blush and answers, "I did."

"Yeah. I even found out that her dad was Sonic Boom, one of the best Wonderbolts," Rainbow adds in excitement.

"Really!" Coco says with amazement.

"Yes. However, my did told me he done a lot of flying when we was young, but never told me about him being a Wonderbolt," Tiger Lily answers shyly.

Coco giggles a bit and says, "I guess the reason why is because he doesn't want too much attention."

"Maybe," Rainbow replies.

Then Rainbow asks, "By the way, Rarity wanted me to check to see how you are doing, and to see how the park is going."

"The park is looking better than before. The ponies were able to help me clean up the park and we're going to start making a garden next week," Coco explains with a smile.

"I think a garden sounds nice, "Tiger Lily replies.

"Yeah. I can guess the ponies are able to do better with the community," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. It's been going great so far. I was hoping to invite you to next year's play," Coco says.

"Sure. I'm sure Tiger Lily would love to see it too," Rainbow says.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I would like to see it."

"Great," Coco says with glee.

After having their talk and their conversation, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily say their goodbye to Coco and leave back to the hotel. Since it's their last day in Manehattan, they need to pack their things so they can get ready to head back to Ponyville in the morning.

Later in the night, Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts who are staying are fast asleep for the night. However, Tiger Lily is the only one who is not sleeping. In fact, Tiger Lily is having so much sleeping that she decides to take a walk for a while.

As Tiger Lily walks around the hotel, she look to see that the ponies are still up and about. Tiger Lily feels like she can go outside for some air. She goes outside onto the balcony to look out in the stars and the moon.

Tiger Lily looks up in the stars and says to herself, "Mom. Dad. I hope you are watching me."

"Ever since you two were gone, I hadn't been able to come near anypony. But now that I meet Princess Twilight and her friends, I've been able to open up to other ponies. I had a wonderful time and ended up going on wonderful adventures," Tiger Lily adds while looking at the stars.

Just then, Tiger Lily starts to shed tears in her eyes as she sadly says, "I… I really miss you. I wish you can be there… with me."

Tiger Lily start to cry. She really miss her parents so much and wish they can be with her and her new friends she has made. She then starts to remember the time she has with her parents when they uses to be alive. They have a wonderful time together, playing games, practicing flying and magic, go exploring in the woods and feeding the animals, and get to stay up late watching the night sky and stars, along with getting up early to watch the sun rise. Remember the times with her parents is making her feel worse.

Her tears has been interrupted when a familiar voice says, "Tiger Lily, what are you doing out here?"

Tiger Lily turns around to see who is calling her. The pony behind her is Spitfire the captain of the Wonderbolts team.

Tiger Lily wipes the tears from her eyes and sadly says, "Hi Spitfire. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Spitfire answers looking concern.

Spitfire walks up to her and explains, "Rainbow Dash noticed that you were gone so we all went looking for you."

"I'm… I'm sorry to make you worry," Tiger Lily sadly replies.

"It's okay. From the looks of it, you kind of need time to yourself," Spitfire replies.

Tiger Lily sighs and sadly says, " I guess I did. I just miss my parents. It feels empty sometimes."

"I understand. You wish your parents are here," Spitfire says.

Tiger Lily nods her head with sadness.

"I understand that losing your parents must be really painful, but I'm sure you're parents wouldn't want you to feel like this or wishing for them to be here," Spitfire explains.

"You think so?" Tiger Lily asks.

Spitfire says, "I may not be one hundred percent sure about that, but I'm sure they just want you to be happy."

"Thank Spitfire. I'm sorry that I worried you," Tiger Lily replies.

"That's okay. I'm sure Rainbow and the others would understand. Now let's get some shut eye. We need to head back home in the morning," Spitfire says.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Okay."

After heading inside, Spitfire explains to the other what is going on and they can understand that Tiger Lily still has some hardship. Seeing that the problem has been settled, they all gone back to their hotel rooms and get some sleep. Tiger Lily knows that the incident is still going to be on her mind, but she's going to try and be strong about it. She then know that she has made more friends and hope to make some more soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Tiger Lily's New House

The next day, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are with the wonderbolts members on the train back to Ponyville. Tiger Lily really enjoys her trip to Manehattan and wonder if she'll get to go to another part of Equestria. Even though she travels to many different places, she doesn't gone to to many villages or towns. To put it simple, she has done that much sight seeing while traveling on her own, so her coming to Manehattan, Ponyville, and Canterlot is a new experience to take in.

As they ride on the train, Rainbow Dash hasn't forgotten about a special conversation that she and the girls are taking. This something has something to do with giving Tiger Lily more confidence and open up more. Rainbow also mention to Tiger Lily that there's going to be a special surprise when they reach Ponyville.

Tiger Lily turns to Rainbow after looking at the window and asks, "So Rainbow, what is this surprise you've been talking about."

"Sorry I can't tell you," Rainbow says with a smug on her face.

"I know, but I just can't think of what the surprise is," Tiger Lily replies, looking curious.

Rainbow laugh and says, "I understand."

Then Rainbow says, "By they way, the girls and I have been talking and we think you should do a performance for our special event."

"What kind of event?" Tiger Lily asks, looking confused.

"The Helping Hooves Music Festival," Rainbow Dash answers.

Tiger Lily tilts her head, and says with a confused look, "The Helping Hooves Music Festival?"

"Yeah. It's a charity event and we're going to have it next month," Rainbow Dash explains.

"Wow, I never been in a music festival before!" Tiger Lily says, sounding amazed.

"You'll soon be, and we think it's a great idea for you to sing in it," Rainbow Dash says.

"Me! Sing!" Tiger Lily says with a shock.

She then nervously says, "I don't know about that,"

"Why not? You were fantastic at the Grand Galloping Gala. I'm sure you'll do great at the festival," Rainbow Dash asks.

"But… I don't know that many songs. I never much wrote songs either," Tiger Lily answers in her shy state.

Rainbow hug Tiger Lily with her hoof and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure Pinkie and Fluttershy can help with something."

"And besides, it's a great way for you to open yourself more, and meet other ponies," Rainbow Dash adds with reassurance.

"I guess so," Tiger Lily replies shyly.

"So will you do it?" Rainbow asks with a smile on her face.

Tiger Lily starts to think about participating in the festival going on soon. She isn't fully sure about doing this at first, but then start to think about the other accomplishments she has done. She has performed at the gala, had a wild adventures looking for an ancient scepter, she even performed a Wonderbolt show. She start to think that being in the festival won't be so bad. She then has her decision and hopes it's the right choice.

Tiger Lily shyly answers, "I guess I could try, and… I guess I have some time to think of something to sing about."

"Great! Once we get back to Ponyville, I'll make sure to tell Pinkie that you're in!" Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

"Thanks," Tiger Lily replies while blushing.

After setting that conversation, Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily continue to wait on the train until they reach Ponyville. Tiger Lily remember that the trip is long, and feels now will be a good time to do a little magic practice. She has her own way of performing magic, so she does it different from Twilight, Rarity and the princesses.

After the long train ride, the train has finally makes its destination at Ponyville. When the train stops at the station, some of the ponies, including Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily exit the train. Then Rainbow Dash and Tiger Lily are greeted by their friends, but Pinkie is more loder and expressing than the rest.

Pinkie runs up to them as she happily cheers, "Welcome back!"

She then gives Tiger Lily and Rainbow Dash a really big and strong hug. The two ponies feels like they are going to be squashed by Pinkie's grip on them.

"Pinkie… you're kind of… squishing us…" Rainbow says while losing a bit of air.

Pinkie hear this and says, "Sorry."

She then puts Rainbow and Tiger Lily back on the ground. After they gather their things, it's time for them to head back to town. Twilight and the others agree that now is the time to show Tiger Lily her special surprise.

"So Tiger Lily, are you ready to see your surprise?" Twilight asks with a smile.

"I guess so," Tiger Lily answers.

"So let's get to your surprise," Spike says with excitement.

"We just know you're going to love it," Rarity says.

With that the group of friends decide to head to the special surprise and can't wait to see the looks on Tiger Lily's face to see the surprise.

But Pinkie screams, "Wait!"

"What is it Pinkie?" Twilight asks.

"We need to do this," Pinkie says while holding a blindfold.

With that, Pinkie them uses her hoofs and teeth to tie the blindfold over Tiger Lily's eyes. Tiger Lily has trouble moving around at first, but Fluttershy manages to grab onto her hoof in order to escort her to the surprise. The girls are a bit confused and staring at Pinkie Pie for her idea.

"What? I don't want to spoil the surprise," Pinkie says with a confused look.

After leaving the station, Twilight and the others are escorting Tiger Lily who is blindfolded to her surprise. Twilight and the others are happy to show Tiger Lily her surprise and hope she'll like it. When the reach to their destination, they know it's time to show Tiger Lily the surprise.

"Okay! You can take the blindfold off!" Pinkie cheers.

Pinkie takes the blindfold off of Tiger Lily so she can see. When the blindfold is removed, Tiger Lily looks to see what the surprise is. Tiger Lily is surprised to see a house close to the field she has found some time ago. The place looks a lot like her old house.

"What… what is this place?" Tiger Lily surprisingly asks.

"Welcome to your new house, Tiger Lily!" Pinkie cheers with excitement.

Tiger Lily turns to Pinkie and surprisingly says, "My new house? It looks like my old house."

"Well, we thought it will be a good idea to have your own place to live, so we all worked together to build you a house and we made it look like you old house," Twilight explains.

Tiger Lily looks to see that the house is supposed to be for her. She is very amazed to see the house and it's near the field as well.

"You even made it next to the open field," Tiger Lily replies.

"That's Fluttershy's idea," Rainbow Dash says.

Fluttershy blushes, and asks, "Do you like it?"

"I… I love it," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

"Knew you love it," Pinkie says while giving Tiger Lily a hug.

Then Rarity says, "And to make it easy for you, we already put all your belonging inside."

"Really!" Tiger Lily says, sounding happily.

"Yeah! Let's go in!" Pinkie says with excitement.

Pinkie then zooms into the house, Twilight, Tiger Lily and the others has follow her inside. As they explore the house, Twilight and the others give Tiger Lily a tour of the house. Tiger Lily is very amazed to see all of their things in the house, she can also see some addition to her house, like furniture, decor, and other supplies for a house. After the tour, Tiger Lily really loves her new house and glad that her house has everything she needs to live here.

"Wow, you really put a lot of things in here," Tiger Lily says with amazement.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you feel right at home," Spike says with a smile.

"I'm the one who come up with all the decor and anything that suits you," Rarity says with a smile.

Tiger Lily giggles and says, "I can see."

"Pinkie and I put some cooking supplies in the kitchen," Applejack replies.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "And I did asked Twilight to put some Daring Do posters and Wonderbolt posters in a reading room."

"I also put some of your books and some new books you might be interested in there as well," Twilight replies.

"And I put some stuff animals in your bedroom," Fluttershy says, whispering to Tiger Lily.

Then Spike says, "We also made sure Pinkie doesn't put any party cannons in here,"

"Why?" Tiger Lily asks.

Rainbow comes up to Tiger Lily and answers, "Unless you want confetti flying out of nowhere, you're better off not having them here."

"Okay," Tiger Lily says looking a bit confused.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Now that you're here, I think it will be a good time for you to party."

"Did somepony say party?" A familiar voice comes out of nowhere.

Just then a flash of light appears and reveals to be a familiar creature. The creature is Discord and seems to be carrying a present box with him.

"Discord!" the girls and Spike says with a surprised look.

"What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asks with a smile.

"I heard you've building Tiger Lily a place to live so I popped up and bring some welcome presents," Discord answers while presenting the present to Tiger Lily.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily replies while holding the present.

"So is anypony going to party or what?" Discord asks with excitement.

Then Pinkie screams, "Let's party!"

For the rest of the afternoon, Tiger Lily first day at her new house is an exciting one. Pinkie and Discord have made sure to throw a wonderful party of friends. Even Angel and some of the animals join in at the festivities. The friends sure have a wonderful time at the new house and have a picnic outside.

Later that day while the sun is starting to set, Twilight has called her friends over to her castle to talk about something important. She's been having this strange feeling since she has seen one of Tiger Lily's photo of one of her family members. Something about the filly in the photo has been leaving Twilight a surprise and never expected this to happen. She thinks now it's the time to tell the others about it.

Right now, the girls are in the throne room with the map in the middle. They are each sitting on their throne to discuss about the important matter. The girls and Spike are wonder what is so important that Twilight calls this meeting. They are also wondering another thing, why don't they want Tiger Lily to be involved in this.

Rainbow Dash breaks the silence and asks, "So Twilight, what is it you need to talk about?"

"Well, it's about the cousin that Tiger Lily told us about," Twilight answers, sounding a bit concern.

Applejack and the others are understand what Twilight is talking about. They too have no idea who Tiger Lily's cousin or of her current location. All they do know, Tiger Lily has a cousin living in Equestria and think it will be best to find her.

Rarity says sounding curious, "I guess that's important. We don't exactly know who she is or where to find her."

"Actually, I think I have an idea who that young unicorn, and you all will recognized her as well," Twilight explains,

"Huh!" The girls and Spike says with confused looks.

Twilight then levitates the photo that has Tiger Lily cousin as a small filly. She then places the photo on the map.

"Here's the photo of her cousin. I asked Tiger Lily if I could borrow it for a while," Twilight says.

Pinkie looks at the photo with a smile and says, "Well, you have to admit she looks adorable with the pigtails."

"She does, but she looks awfully familiar," Fluttershy replies.

"I know what you mean, and I surprised to say that she resemble sompony we've meet a while ago," Twilight replies.

"Who will that be?" Spike asks.

Twilight joins her friends and says, "Just take a closer look at her."

"Doesn't she remind you girls of someone," Twilight adds with concern.

Twilight and the others take a better look at the photo. They can tell the young filly reminds them of somepony else. It's also someone they have met a while ago, and it will become a shock to her.

Just then Rarity realizes who the filly resemble, and surprisingly says, "She looks like Starlight Glimmer!"

Twilight doesn't say anything about it, but Spike and the others are shocked to hear what Rarity is saying. They are wondering if that what Twilight means by resemble to someone they know.

"How can that be?!" Applejack says with a shock.

"See, the hairstyle is different and she doesn't have her cutie mark in the photo, but I recognized the face, and the fur and hair color," Rarity says pointing to the photo.

"Do you think Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer are related?" Rainbow Dash asks with a shock.

"Maybe, but the question is, if Starlight's aware of it," Twilight answers, thinking and rubbing her head with her hoof.

"That's something we don't know. We barely knew much about her back at the village," Fluttershy replies.

"I also doubt she'd mention this to Double Diamond and the others," Rainbow Dash remarks.

"No kiddin," Applejack mutters.

Applejack then turns towards Twilight and asks, "So what do we do now?"

"Yes. None of us have the slightest idea where Starlight has gone," Pinkie adds.

"She can be anywhere in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"What do we do, put some fliers or put a missing pony poster on the paper?" Applejack asks, feeling uncertain.

"I don't know about that, but we should at least try and keep an eye out for her. If one of us did find her, then we bring her to the castle," Twilight answers, explaining the girls her idea.

"Agree," the girls and Spike reply.

However Spike asks, "Should Tiger Lily know about this?"

"Well it's only a hunch. I can't be certain unless we talk to Starlight herself," Twilight replies.

Applejack sighs and says with concern, "Let's just hope she's willing to listen after what happened back at the village."

"I hope so too, Applejack. I really hope so," Twilight replies with a worried look.

She remember when they gone to the village and discover what Starlight has been doing to the ponies there. Ever since they expose Starlight for her wrong doing, Twilight wonder if there anything she could have done more to for Starlight. She wishes she can learn more about her than just that, but how she acted towards the village, she suspects Starlight is planning on keeping her personal problems locked up tight. She just has to wait and see what happened when she comes face to face with her again, and hope will do whatever it takes to know the full story of her.

Late in the night, Tiger Lily is sleeping comfortably in her new how and in her new bed. She is surprised that her friends put a lot of trouble into building a home that reminds her of her own, and be able to bring her belonging. Even though most of them were burned in the fire, some of the most important items were kept in fire proof box and was in her special time capsule. Either way, Tiger Lily feels at home and has her house built by the field she has found. Tiger Lily still wishes her parents are with her thought, but glad that her friends are doing whatever it takes to help her be with other ponies and happy living in Ponyville. She wonder what other experiences will she do while living in town.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Remember the Rainbow

It's been a weeks since Tiger Lily has moved into her new house and she loves living in the field which is just outside of Ponyville. For the week, she's been with her friends, and with the animals as well. She also been writing and coming up with ideas for songs to sing at the Helping Hooves Music Festival. She is every excited to perform and sing, but a bit nervous to be on stage being stared at. However, she knows that as long as her friends are with her, she'll do fine.

On a nice and sunny day, Tiger Lily is at Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and the twins Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Earlier in the week, Pinkie Pie has told Tiger Lily that Mrs. Cake and her mother were friends with teacher and winto the cooking school together. Since then, Pinkie decides that today that Mrs. Cake and Tiger Lily get to know each other and talk about her mother olden days with Mrs. Cake. Tiger Lily is also helping Mrs. Cake feeding the twins while Mr. Cake and Pinkie work.

"Mrs. Cake, what was my mother like when you two were friend?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Oh I don't know where to start, her and I used to have loads of fun when we were fillies. We both decided right away that we want to do something that involves making sweets. We also sometimes get into trouble if we made a mess in the kitchen," Mrs. Cake explains.

"How is that?" Tiger Lily laughs.

Mrs. Cake giggles and says, "Well, we both sometimes get carried away and ends up turning out baking into a competition. We both wanted to be great bakers, and we always make a mess of things."

"I guess my mom had a fun personality," Tiger Lily replies with a laugh.

"Yes. i only wish she was here, we both would have so much to catch up on," Mrs. Cake replies.

"Me too. I know my mother would have a lot of things to say," Tiger Lily says, feeling a bit sad.

Mrs. Cake simply smiles and says, "Yes. I guess we both not only been busy with our own paths of bakers, but we both ended up with children of our own."

"You're right," Tiger Lily smiles.

During the time, Tiger Lily, and Mrs. Cake are glad they are able to have a talk, and while feeding the twins. Just then the little baby ponies let out small and adorable yawns. This can only mean one thing, and Mrs. Cake knows it well.

"I think it's time for the twins to have their nap," Ms. Cake says.

"I agree. It seems unusual that you and Mr. Cake are earth ponies and your twins are a unicorn and a pegasus. Then again, my mother is a unicorn and my father is a pegasus, yet I'm what the girls called an alicorn," Tiger Lily replies while she and Mrs. Cake takes the twins up stairs.

Mrs. Cake simply says, "I can understand that, but that's just the way it goes and sometime you because a type of ponies from other parts of a family."

"Does that mean, I might have another alicorn in my family somewhere?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Could be," Mrs. Cake answers.

Then she says, "Let's get the twins to bed and then I'll get you something to eat."

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

After putting the twins to bed for their afternoon nap, Pinkie is on her break and having something to eat with Tiger Lily. There are so many thing that Pinkie like to talk to Tiger Lily about. Tiger Lily seems to like eating here, and it not so busy today.

"I really like eating at Sugarcube Corner," TigerLily replies while haing her muffin.

"Me too, and I love working here," Pinkie says with excitement.

Then Pinkie asks, "So Tiger Lily, Rainbow told me that you agreed to sing in the festival, right,"

"Yes. I was a bit skeptic about it at first, but I thought it will be a good way to meet other ponies," Tiger Lily replies, while blushing a bit.

"That's the spirit," Pinkie cheers with excitement.

"I guess," Tiger Lily responses.

Pinkie smiles and says, "Don't worry, you are going to love singing to the ponies of Ponyville, and thinks to my connections, we're going to have quite a lot of ponies performing."

"That sounds very exciting," Tiger Lily replies with a calm smile.

"I know," Pinkie happily says.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "I wonder where the others are?"

"They're probably busy with the festival, even though it's going to be on in a few weeks, there's so much to do before the festival starts," Pinkie answers.

Tiger Lily starts to think about the festival and says, "Sounds like you and the girls are going to be busy getting the stage and everything else ready for the show."

"Yep. and you're going to be ready preparing a song or two for the show as well," Pinkie happily replies.

"You're right," Tiger Lily says.

Just then, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike walk into the cafe. They see Tiger Lily and Pinkie Pie talking to each other, and decide to go sit with them.

Pinkie notices them, and happily says as she waves her hoof, "Hi girls."

Tiger Lily turns to see the girls and the little dragon heading to the table. They all take a seat around the circle table hoping to talk to them about their upcoming event. Tiger Lily is glad to see her friends here with her.

"Hi Tiger Lily," Twilight says.

"Hey Pinkie, what's up?" Rainbow says.

"Nothing much, just talking to Tiger Lily about the Helping Hooves Music Festival," Pinkie answers with a smile.

"Good thing you are, cause we need to continue organizing it," Applejack replies.

"Good idea," Pinkie says.

Fluttershy turns to Tiger Lily and asks, "So Tiger Lily, do you know what kind of song you want to sing for the festival."

"Well, I kind of come up with a few idea, but one of them I want to sing is very special to me," Tiger Lily while her cheeks are turning a bit red.

Pinkie comes up to her face with a smile and asks, "Really, which one? Is it something that we know?"

Tiger Lily blushes a bit and says, "I don't think so, it's special song that my mother used to sing to me, and I learned the lyrics by heart."

"What kind of song is it?" Spike asks.

"The song my mother called is wings of happiness," Tiger Lily answers.

"Wing of Happiness?" Rainbow Dash questionably replies.

"That sounds like a lovely song," Fluttershy says, liking the name of the song.

"Yes. The name sounds very elegant," Rarity adds.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Twilight and the others have become curious of what song she has in mind to sings for the festival. From the name of the song, they can tell that it' must be something special. It also sounds like it will be a relaxing and simple song.

Just then Spike comes into the conversation and asks, "By the way Tiger Lily, I know it's kind of off topic, but I really like to know, how did you earn your cutie mark?"

"My cutie mark?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yeah. I always wanted to ask you how you found your special talent with nature, especially with plants and animals," Spike explains.

Tiger Lily giggles a bit and says, "It was a very long time ago, I was just a little filly when I got it."

"Don't worry Tiger Lily, just remember what you know and it will be a sinch," Rainbow Dash says.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Well, it all happened when I was playing with my animals friends at an empty field."

Tiger Lily remember the day she earns her cutie mark like it's been yesterday. When she's a little filly, she's with her animals friends and are in the field where a lot of fruit trees and berry bushes grow. That day, she and her animals friends are on a picnic and it is a nice and relaxing day.

Little Tiger Lily smiles and says, "It sure turned out to be a nice day."

Just then, small squirrels are starting to talk in their squirrel language. Tiger Lily has alway been able to understand animals, even at her young age. She loves talking to the animals and they love talking to her. She understands what the squirrels are saying.

She pass over a bowl full of acorns and says, "Don't worry, there's plenty of food and drinks for everyone."

Tiger Lily loves being with her animals friends, she wishes her parents are here with her. Her mother and father have been busy with getting some wood and getting their vegetables and other plants from the garden. Tiger Lily loves living with her family and animal friends. She wishes there isn't anywhere else for her to go too.

Just then, a loud boom comes out of nowhere, the noise really scared all the animals. When little Tiger Lily looks up in the sky she can see a big batch of rainbow colors surrounded the sky.

Tiger Lily surprisingly says, "Wow!"

She has never seen anything like it before, and doesn't know where the booming rainbow comes from. When Tiger Lily looks around she can see that the booming sounds scared all her animal friends away, and knock all the trees and berries, including the leaves from the trees and bushes.

Tiger Lily questly says in a surprised tone, "Oh dear, it seems the blast knock the fruits and berries off the trees. And my friends has gotten scared from the sound too."

She then calls out, "Don't worry everyone, I think what it was is gone now. You all can come out."

As Tiger Lily calls out to her animal friends, she has gone to different place where the animals are hiding. After finding all of them and making sure they are alright, she can see there is still a problem. The animals start to gather all the fruits and berries that has fallen from the trees, ti also been spread out that the acorn and some honey are spilled to the ground

Tiger Lily says, "Don't worry, I'll help you pick them right up."

It has taken them at least and hour, but little Tiger Lily and all her animal friends have picked up all of the fruits, berries, acorns, and honey that has been fallen from the trees. They put all the items at a separate pile and also get the leaves out of the way as well.

"There, I think that's all of them," Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily looks around to see what happens to the trees and bushes, and says, "I guess it's going to take a while for the trees to grow back all of it's leaves, fruits, and berries again."

Just then, Tiger Lily horn starts to glow on her own and surprisingly asks, "What… what's going on?"

Just then she ends up using her magic at the tree. She is surprised to see that her magic is making the tree grows leaves and ends up with apple on the trees. When the magic is done, Tiger Lily is surprised to see that she has cause the tree to grow.

"Did I… did I just done that?" Tiger Lily surprisingly asks to herself.

She looks up at her horn and asks, "Wonder what else I can do?"

After deciding to use her horn again, Tiger Lily uses her horn again on some other trees and bushes, and with that, they all start to grow until they have some fruit berries, and acorns. She then uses her magic to put some water from the river to the ground, so the plants can get some water. Tiger Lily seems happy that she is able to fix up forest.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "There, now all the trees and bushes are back to normal."

Just then some of the animals who has their babies comes up to Tiger Lily and talking to them. Tiger Lily can see that the babies looks very sad and upset. She figures that the they are still scared of the loud boom from earlier. She thinks singing them a song will cheer them up

Tiger Lily giggles a bit and says, "I guess, I could sing to you all before I have to head back home."

Agreeing the the idea, the animals gather around along with their babies, so Tiger Lily can help sing to them. When all the animals are gathers, Tiger Lily knows that it's time for her to calm down the animals, especially the babies.

Tiger Lily starts to sing:

 _There may have been the slightest bit of spite_

 _In the way that I decided to stop being with you_

 _But the way that your voice got so serious_

 _All of the sudden when you spoke, was unfair_

" _I love you" is what you want to make me say, isn't it?_

 _But I can't let you hear it yet_

 _Lightly, these wings of happiness_

 _Dance down from up above, and alight upon my heart_

 _I want to take this feeling of being enfold_

 _In their soft, warm kindness and hold it close to me_

As Tiger Lily sings, the baby animals start to calm down and are feel relaxed of the nice music. Jus then, Tiger Lily's flank starts to glow bright, and then a small mark appears. The mark is a picture of a small tiger cub with a white lily in it's mouth. She then continues to sing the song.

 _And someday, when we're casting our gaze back_

 _Perhaps we'll remember how we were this day_

 _Until that day arrives, I'm not gonna let these wings go_

 _I want to keep on feeling this same way forever_

 _Lightly, these wings of happiness_

 _Dance down from up above, and alight upon my heart_

 _I want to take this feeling of being enfold_

 _In their soft, warm kindness and hold it close to me_

After she has finished singing, Tiger Lily looks to see that she has her cutie mark now. She feels so happy that she earns her cutie mark, and she help all the animals at the same day. After helping the animals Tiger Lily start to run back home to tell her parents of the exciting news.

After seeing the memory, Tiger Lily who is grown up, along with her friends are still in Sugarcube Corner. Twilight, and the others are very mood by Tiger Lily cutie mark story, but it somehow familiar to Twilight. She feels that the booming rainbow is familiar to her.

Then Tiger Lily explains the last bit of her story to her friends, "After singing to my friends and went back home, I showed my parents my cutie mark, and they were very proud of me. I explained to my parents of all the thing I did with my magic and my communication skills with the animals, they told me that I must be very special to do such then."

"That's how I earned my cutie mark, and it's all thinks to that mysterious magical booming Rainbow. I never knew what it was, but I knew it was very special," Tiger Lily adds with a smile.

After hearing the story, Twilight and the others are amazed to hear her amazing and magical story. They believe that Tiger Lily is more special than she think she is.

"That is so amazing," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"It's cool," Pinkie says.

The others start to complement Tiger Lily on her story. She feels happy that her friends enjoy her cutie mark story, and is able to have a wonderful experience.

However Twilight says, "Wait! You said the day you got your cutie mark, and your magical abilities when this booming rainbow come across the sky."

"Yes. It did," Tiger Lily says while nodding her head.

"What are you think, Twilight ?" Applejack asks curiously.

"I think what Tiger Lily saw, was Rainbow Dash's sonic Rainboom," Twilight answers while looking at her friends.

"What?!" The others screams with a shock.

Tiger Lily questionably asks, "Sonic Rainboom?"

The others are very shocked to hear what Twilight is saying. Tiger Lily looks a bit confused about the sonic rainboom. Twilight really believes that Tiger Lily must have seen the sonic rainboom the dance day that Rainbow Dash has create it.

The Pinkie surprisingly says, "You mean, Tiger Lily got her cutie mark the same day we got ours."

"Seems like it, and I know how to make sure of it," Twilight says with a smile.

She then turns to Rainbow and says, "Rainbow Dash, you know what to do."

"On it!" Rainbow Dash says.

With that, Rainbow Dash flies out of the cafe at top speed. Twilight, Tiger Lily, and the others follow Rainbow Dash and are watching Rainbow Dash flying in the air.

Tiger Lily asks, "What is she doing?

"You'll see," Twilight says.

Just then Rainbow Dash creates her sonic boom and showers of rainbow color has spread across the sky. Tiger Lily is surprised to see Rainbow Dash doing an amazing event. However, she then recognized this from before, and it's the same one she has scenes when she's a little filly.

"That's it! That's the booming Rainbow that I saw!" Tiger Lily suggest lgt replies.

Twilight nods her head and says, "Yes. You saw Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, and you got your cutie mark on the same day me and the girls got ours,"

"Really!" Tiger Lily surprisingly says.

"Yep. Technically you can thank Rainbow for helping find your special talent," Applejack says.

Rainbow Dash flies up to Tiger Lily and says, "And I'd say you're welcome,"

"Well… thank you," Tiger Lily replies with a google.

"That's more like it," Rainbow Dash says with pride.

Then Pinkie happily cheers, "That is so amazing! That means we're more connected to you than you think!"

"I guess so," Applejack replies.

"I think the song that your mother sing was beautiful," Fluttershy replies.

"You sure do have an amazing singing voice," Rarity adds.

"That's why I'm more happy that you're going to be performing in the music festival with us," Pinkie adds with a smile.

Tiger Lily calmly says, "I'm kind of excited, but I'm a bit nervous too."

"I'm sure you're going to be fine," Twilight says.

"She's right, you were able to perform in the gala and in the Wonderbolt show. I'm sure y'all do a great job at the music festival," Spike adds.

Tiger Lily can see that Spike does have a point about that. She has been performing for other ponies, and it's making her feel less nervous and shy about being in public.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I guess you're right. I feel like I'm changing since I came to live we you guys, but it seems to be little by little."

"And you're doing a great job," Spike replies.

"We just need to make sure you be put on the right path, but we also give you space to make your own decision. It just going to take a little more time for you to get used to it," Twilight says.

"You're right," Tiger Lily replies while nodding her head.

Pinkie hugs Tiger Lily and says, "That's good to hear, and before I forget, I asked Vinyl if she can help you with some music choices and to help you practice."

Tiger Lily looks at Pinkie with a confused look and says, "Vinyl Scratch, she's the time that does the dj system, right?"

"That's the one, she's going to be your music coach," Pinkie says with a smile.

Tiger Lily giggles a bit and says, "I don't know about a coach, but I'm glad to have someone to help me with music,

"That's good, because she's a great dj to work with," Pinkie adds happily.

The girls, and Spike start to laugh after hearing it. It's true that Vinyl is a good dj. At that time, Pinkie decides to take Tiger Lily to Vinyl's house so she can train Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily does remember Vinyl from around town, and wonder what kind of lessons does she have for her.

Later in the night, Tiger Lily is lying on her bed while looking at the window. After today, she can use a good night sleep. She's been with Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody for the rest of the afternoon, and had a wonderful time with them. Tiger Lily looks at the window to see the moon shining so bright, and the stars are sparkling.

Tiger Lily says in her thoughts, "I feel so nervous about being in the festival, but I'm glad I was able to practice."

She then starts to remember how Octavia and Vinyl teaches her how to sing other kind of music. She even learned how to use an instrument, but mostly how to control her singing voice. They even help her with the kind of music that matches the songs she would like to sing for the festival. She hope they can help her again soon.

"Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody sure were a great help. They taught me how to make and sing to different kind of music. I sure hope I do well at the festival," Tiger Lily says in her thought.

She then closes her eyes after seeing the brightest star, and says, "Mom, dad, if you two can hear me where you are right now, I really want to you see me do well at the music festival. I hope you two can see me from up there."

After that, Tiger Lily tucks herself in bed and goes off to sleep for the night. Tiger Lily does have a good day with her friends today and is glad to know more about how she ends up with her cutie mark. She learn that she is more connected with Twilight and the others than she thinks. She hope things will turn out great for the festival. She'll just have to wait and see what happens.

 **Wings of Happiness english lyrics from Onegai My Melody**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Two Singers, Two Songs, One Harmony

After another few weeks of practicing today is the day of Opening Night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival. Tiger Lily is still in the field of her house practicing her dance moves. During the past few weeks, Twilight has been teaching Tiger Lily some magic, and some of them are good to be used for her performance. Tiger Lily is able to come up with the right song and the magic to use it in. Her friends are sure that she will do great for the show, but Tiger Lily still feels a bit nervous about it. She hasn't come over to the festival so she can practicing performing with her animal friends, and help build her courage. She sings and dance like she is fully connected to nature than before.

Tiger Lily just finished and wants to go see how her friends are doing at the show. However, she isn't going to get the chance because…

"That was a great performance," A female voice calls out

Tiger Lily turns over to see a mare around her age, maybe a year younger or so. The pony has a light aqua blue grayish fur, opal like eyes, and long pale purple mane and tail, with moderate purple streak on it.. She is wearing a dark magenta jacket with silver studs on the collar, a dark purple shirt, attached to is is a black neckline with light blue studs, two black bracelets with studs and stream of colors, and wearing a black veil with white round studs. Her cutie mark are five colored half notes with a yellow star behind the notes. Tiger Lily is very surprised, she never seen this pony before.

She clears her head and politely says, "Thank you. Um, how long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to see singing, dancing, and using your magic. I think it's beautiful," The mare says

She then introduces herself, "My name is Countess Coloratura, but you can call me Rara."

"Um, my name is Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily replies while introducing herself.

"Tiger Lily. That's a very nice name, so what are you doing?" Coloratura asks.

"I was practicing for the Helping Hooves Music Festival. I'm going to be singing in the show," Tiger Lily answers.

Coloraturn smiles and says, "What a coinsurance, I'm performing in the show to. I'm actually opening the festival, and will be contest for the children at the school in Ponyville."

"So you're doing the contest. My friends' sisters have been very excited about one of them get to sing with a very popular singer, "Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily starts to blush and says, "To be perfectly honest, I don't even know you or your songs very well, not even half of the one Applejack and Pinkie Pie mentioned to me about.

"You haven't? Why?" Coloratura asks.

Tiger Lily turns away a bit and answers, "It's kind of a long story."

"On that note, are you friends with Applejack?" Colratura akss.

"Yes. Like I said, it's a very long story," Tiger Lily answers.

Coloratura looks even more confused and asks, "How long are we talking about, and do you think you tell about it?"

Tiger Lily sighs and says, "Long enough for you to know that I never been part of pony society, that is until Princess Twilight and the others help me, along with the princesses and little Spike."

With that, Tiger Lily starts to explain to Coloratura about her entire story. About how she never been with other ponies other than her parents,and animal friends, losing her parents in the fire, and wondering on her own for a very long time. She also explained how her new friends have open her heart and mind to everypony, and grow less shy every day and meeting new ponies. After explaining the story, Coloratura feels like she is going to cry.

She tries not to cry as she says, "That… That has to be one of the saddest yet thoughtful story. I never knew Applejack helped someone like you, open up to ponies, and that you never been around your pony kind."

"I know, it's hard but I've been able to go through some tough time since I met them, and I've been more open up," Tiger Lily says.

Coloratura looks down and says, "I know that we've gone off in different direction, I didn't realizes it was that much."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you know Applejack?" Tiger Lily asks curiously.

Coloratura giggles a bit and explains, "It was a long time ago, since I was a little filly. Applejack and I knew each other since camp, and even when I was young I always want to be a singer. That's when I moved to Manhattan and met Svengallop, my manage. I used to be more more simple things, and not too much into the fancy stuff. When I met Svengallop, I've became Countess Coloratura. I was happy to have met Applejack again, are I used to."

Tiger Lily looks a bit confused and asks, "Did something happened when you came?"

"She said that Svengallop told the head of the festival that \he will pull me from my charity festival if he didn't get the things he need, but Svengallop know how important the charity events are important to me. She think that Svengallop does even care about my best interest, so it shows that we may have been friends in the past, but seems we gone off in different directions and I'm Countess Coloratura now. It seems that she doesn't know who I truly am anymore." Coloratura explains sounding a very angry.

Tiger Lily can see that Coloratura does sound very happy about it. However, there is something that is bugging her, even though she doesn't know Applejack very long, she knows her long enough to know somethings. For example, she knows about her strongest element in Equestria.

Tiger Lily calmly explains, "Are you sure it's not true? I haven't been with Applejack very long, and I can tell that she isn't the type of pony to lie about these things."

"But why do you believe her, you told me you barely knew her?" Coloratura asks.

"Because, I learned that what friends are truly supposed to do, they're supposed to trust them. You used to be her friend, yet you don't trust her. I think the one who really forgot who they are is you," Tiger Lily answers.

She then looks down on the ground, and says, "In your case, you forgot the pony you truly are, and me… I don't fully know the pony who I really am. The pony who I am destined to be."

Coloratura is looking speechless right now. Not only Tiger Lily says that she is the one who forgot who she truly is, but Tiger Lily doesn't have much of a clue about herself. She can understand why she thinks that. She used to be an alicorn filly who never been around other than her animal friend and parents, now she is living among other ponies including Applejack. She can tell that Tiger Lily is not sure about her true self, but know a way to cheer her up.

Coloratura simply says, "I guess, I can see you kind of situation. You know, when I feel down about something, I sing a song so I could feel better.

"I used to do that too, but I also play with my animal friends too," Tiger Lily replies.

Coloratura smiles and says, "Sounds like we got some things in common."

Tiger Lily asks, "Do you think I could hear you sing?"

"I don't see why not, sure I'll do it. I could use the practice," coloratura answers with glee.

Coloratura gets up and adjust her throat and stretch herself so she will be ready. When she does that she then starts to sing a song, one she hasn't sang in a long time.

Coloratura sings:

Equestria, the land I love

A land of harmony

Our flag does wave from high above

For ponykind to see

As Colouratura sings, Tiger Lily can see that her cutie mark is starting to shimmer and shine like a star. Hearing her sing, she can tell that this must be the Coloratura under that veil, and looks.

Equestria, a land of friends

Where ponykind do roam

They say true friendship never ends

Equestria, my home

After hearing Coloratura sings, Tiger Lily starts to cheer and clap for the singer's performance. She can tell that she is a very great singer, maybe better.

Tiger Lily smiles, "That song is beautiful, especially your singing voice."

"Thank you. I think is your turn to sing," Coloratura says with a smile.

Tiger Lily looks a bit skeptic and questionably asks, "You want me to sing?"

"Sure. I already heard you sing and dance when I saw you, but I really love to hear it again," Coloratura answers excitement.

Then Coloratura says, "When on our way back to the festival you can sing, sometime walking and singing can give some ponies some inspiration.

"Okay. It's a good idea to head back before the others wonder where we are," Tiger Lily answers.

"Good idea," Coloratura replies with a giggle.

Agreeing to the idea, they both decide to head back to the Helping Hooves Music Festival before anypony start to wonder where they are. As they walk, Tiger Lily takes Coloratura; request and going to sing as they head back to the others. She also decides to take a shortcut through the field and the park.

Tiger Lily sings:

Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping

Dreaming of things I've never tried

Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine

What if the doors began to open?

What if the knots became untied?

What if one day nothing stood in my way and the world was mine

Would it feel this fine?

They find themselves at an open field full of flowers, and grass. Tiger Lily starts to run, and Coloratura starts to run after her with smiles on their faces.

'Cause I got the wind in my hair and a dream in my eyes and an endless horizon

I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air

Tiger Lily walks in the water while Coloratura looks from the ends. She then flows the fishes through the stream.

Everything life ought to be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

And I'll find it, I swear,

With the wind in my hair

They then start to feel the fresh hair flowing the air. They also meet a few animals, like the bear family. Coloratura is feeling a bit nervous at first, but can see Tiger Lily is not afraid of them at all. In fact, she seems to be playing with them.

So many roads I've yet to travel

So many friends I haven't met

She then uses her magic to make some of the plants, trees, and flows grow. Coloratura is very excited to see the magical abilities Tiger Lily can do.

So many new adventures just around the bend

Plenty of mysteries to unravel

They both come across a whole flock of butterflies in the park. Tiger Lily and Coloratura starts to run with the butterflies flying behind them.

Tons of mistakes to not regret

So much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend

And it doesn't end

Tiger Lily feels so happy singing that she starts to fly with the butties behind her.

And I got the wind in my hair and a song in my heart and the fun's only started

I got a skip in my step and I haven't a care

Colorful breeze blowing through

It's gonna carry me who knows where

And I'll take any dare

With the wind in my hair

Tiger Lily then uses her magic to lift Coloratura up in the air, so she can join them. Coloratura is astonished to see what Tiger Lily can do. She is seeing a whole now, and see like every lasting moment of it. The butterflies continue to be with them until they fly away.

I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air

And everything life ought to be

Well I know that it's waiting for me out there

And I'll find it, I swear,

With the wind in my hair

After traveling through town, the two friends are finally at the stage where the festival will be taking place. They are both glad they have a good time together, and are glad to become good friends. Coloratura can see that Tiger Lily is something else, something really special to be with.

At that time, Twilight and the others are putting the final touches on the stage and event before the concert can go on tonight. They are very excited about the show that is going to happen and with singers and performers joining their event. However, they do have a bit of a problem…

"Where is she?!" Pinkie panicky asks.

"Pinkie you need to calm down, I'm sure Countess Coloratura is just out on a walk," Twilight says, reassuring Pinkie.

"She's right Twilight, it's not like her to be gone for so long. Not only that, Rainbow and Fluttershy can't find Tiger Lily neither," Applejack says, sounding concern.

Then Pinkie panicky screams, "What do we do?! They're one of the first to go on! We can't let the ponies down!"

"Simmer down Pinkie Pie, I'm sure that Rara and Tiger Lily will be fine, for all we know, they both might be doing their down thing like singing resting, or…" Applejack is explaining her theories of where they both are.

However Pinkie points her hoof, and says, "Or they both are walking our way together."

When they look where Pinkie is pointing, they are surprised to see Countess Coloratura and Tiger Lily are walking here, together. They both seem very happy and are talking to each other. The girls can't help but be proud of Tiger Lily for getting to meet somepony and getting to her all by herself.

Applejack walks over with a smile and asks, "Countess Coloratura. Tiger Lily. Now how in the hay did you two end up together."

"Let's just say that it's our music that brought us together and have become good friends," Coloratura explains explains.

Then she says, "I also can't believe that you're using my real name."

"Actually, I'm using your new name, cause you're still Rara to me," Applejack says.

Then Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I like the name Rara, it's like of cute."

"Thank. I like the nickname too," Coloratura answers.

Twilight walks over to Tiger Lily and says, "Sound to that you and Countess Coloratura have become friends."

"Yes. I really like Rara. She's sweet, and kind, and a great singer too," Tiger Lily answers happily.

"You're a good singer too, and I can't wait to hear more tonight for the show," Coloratura replies.

However Applejack says, "Still I don't think Countess Coloratura is the real you. I saw the real you hangin' out with those school ponies yesterday. And I know somepony that'd prefer if you stopped doing those little events."

Coloratura groans with annoyance and says, "Not this again."

"Rara, are you sure Svengallop is who you said he is? Like I said earlier, it's not like Applejack to lie about these kind of things," Tiger Lily asks.

"I'm sure. Why would you think that?" Coloratura answers, with a confused look.

"I guess it's something my mom told me when I was just a small filly," Tiger Lily replies, while thinking of what her mother told her when she's a small filly.

Her mind flashes back when she's a young filly. She is in her noo laying in her own bed with her favorite stuffed bunny. Her mother had just read a bedtime story, about a rabbit almost trusting a snake that really want to do it harm. It made Tiger Lily asked how come the bunny almost trusted the snake or why it ended up not trusting it?

"Not everypony or animal is as nice as they appeared to be sweetie," Tiger Lily's mother says.

"Really?" Young Tiger Lily questionably replies.

"Beware of those who only pretend to be nice and really mean you harm and deception. When you met someone like that, you must follow what your heart is telling you, not matter what anypony says," Tiger Lily's mother says.

"That's what my mama said. That's her way of saying not everypony is who they said they are, and really mean to take advantage of you. That one of the reasons why I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers," Tiger Lily says.

"Sounds like good advice to me," Applejack replies, agreeing to the statement.

Then she face Coloratura and says, "I know Svengallop had helped you with your career, but I heard him saying that to Pinkie. You just need to give me a chance to prove it.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Coloratura asks.

"Do exactly what I say; we'll see if that Svengallop truly has your best interests at heart," Applejack answers, and sounds like she has a plan.

Aftering being giving Applejack's instruction, Coloratura is on stage while everypony else is getting ready for tonight's show. Coloratura is doing what Applejack wants her to do, but hopefully she'll be wrong about Svengallop. However Tiger Lily's advice running through her head is making her think otherwise.

Svengallop? Svengallop! Where are you, Svengallop?" Coloratura calls out.

In a split second, Svengallop is on stage right beside her, answering, "Here I am! Did you need something?"

Reluctantly Coloratura says, like what Applejack wanted her to say, "Yes, I was... considering... m-maybe cancelling the contest with the schoolponies...?"

Svengallop smiles and says, "Countess, this is wonderful! I've been waiting forever for you to cancel that pointless schoolpony contest."

"You... have?" Coloratura quietly says, sounding kind of surprised of what her manager is saying.

"You do it at every charity event, and it does absolutely nothing to promote the Countess Coloratura image that I built! Consider it cancelled," Svengallop answers seems proud by her decision.

He then calls out, "Pinkie Pie!"

"Yes, Svengallop, sir!" Pinkie pie says, looking tired leaving out a sigh and a cough.

"We are making some adjustments to the show. Follow me!" Svengallop demands.

Svengallop leads Pinkie Pie to talk about the arrangements. However what they don't know is that Twilight is getting a bird's eye view. She uses her horn to light up so they can record everything what Svengallop is going to tell Pinkie.

"Cancel the contest for the fillies and schedule me a spa treatment. Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works! You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!" Svengallop highly demands getting into Pinkie's face.

He then walks back on stage with a smile on his face saying, "Okay, Countess Coloratura, all taken care of!"

However, what he isn't seeing is that Coloratura is not looking very happy. In fact, she looks very mad and disappointed. Just then, the recording and footage of his conversation with Pinkie Pie is being broadcasted to everypony in the festival. Svengallop is shocked to see what is going on and know what is happening. Now everypony,even Coloratura is learning the truth about him.

The recording of Svengallop's voice says, "You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!"

With a serious and yet angry look on her face, Coloratura asks her manager after seeing the clip, "So that's how you've been managing things?"

"Yeah, so? What's the problem?" Svengallop asks like he doesn't seem to care.

"The problem is, is you've been using my name to intimidate ponies to get what you want!" Coloratura angrily answers walking up to her manager.

However Svengallop says with a displeased expression, "But I work incredibly hard for you! I deserve everything I get!"

"But not because you scare ponies into thinking I won't perform for their charities otherwise! I would never do that to my fans! Which is why you should have known that I would never cancel the schoolponies' contest!" Coloratura says with passion for her best interest.

But Svengallop says with annoyance, "Hmph. All this charity and schoolpony contest nonsense is just remnants of that boring little Rara I met back in Manehattan!"

"You clearly don't understand the real me!" Coloratura firmly adds, as she removes her veil from her face, and not pleased at all.

Svengallop simply says, "Ha, that's a joke! I made you somepony! What can you even do without me?"

Tiger Lily starts to shed tears and exclaims, "You're wrong!"

Everypony hear the shouting coming from Tiger Lily. Even Coloratura and Svengallop turn around to see Tiger Lily, who is on stage looking upset, and about ready to shed tears in her eyes. Applejack and the others can understand what Tiger Lily is doing. Tiger Lily standing up to Svengallop for Coloratura's sake.

"You're… you're wrong… about everything you said. You didn't make Coloratura a somepony, you made her changed from who she truly was into somepony who can be used to help with your benefits. When I heard her sing to me, I knew right way that's the true Rara. Applejack knows who she truly is too. You never cared about Coloratura or her best interest, not even a little. You also lied to her and everypony else who wanted to to perform for their shows just so you can get what you want," Tiger Lily explains, feeling tears coming down her face.

Applejack walks up to Tiger Lily on stage, and says, "She's right. You never once give a care of what Rara wanted at all. You turned her into Countess Coloratura, and acted like her friend so you can enjoy the perks that came with her being a star. But the real perk of friendship is gettin to see a friend true to themselves. And Rara, when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star I'd ever seen shine.

"Rara, when you were being yourself, when you and I sing to each other, I can see how bright you truly shine and know the real you," Tiger Lily says with sparkles coming from her eyes, even though she is almost shedding tears.

Everypony feel mood by Tiger Lily and Applejack's speech, even Coloratura is very happy for what they are doing for her. She starts to believe that they are right. As long as she's true to herself, she can't go wrong with her singing career. It's also making her feeling sorry for what she said to Applejack the other day. As for Tiger Lily, Coloratura is amazed by her courage as well. She barely know her and she is standing up for her to help a friend.

However Svengallop furiously says, "This is preposterous!"

"I don't see what's so preposterous about it. The proof of what you did throughout Rara's singing career is out now, and… I don't think she wants you around anymore. As long as she's true to herself, I'm sure she will succeed as the singer she is meant to be, knows who her true self really is," Tiger Lily plainly says.

Svengallop look around to see that no pony, not even Coloratura wants him around here anylonger. With a huff, he walks down stage and leaves the festival without a care or another word. When he is gone, everyone star to cheer for what Applejack, especially for Tiger Lily has done for Rara.

Rainbow Dash cheers, "Way a go Tiger Lily!"

"You were amazing," Applejack complements.

"Thank you, but I was only doing what is right," tiger Lily replies.

"And you did an amazing job," Coloratura replies with a smile.

She turns to Applejack with a sad look and says, "Applejack, I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day. I know now that you know the real me better than I knew myself. I don't even know why I let Svengallop talked me into doing his."

"That's okay. What's matter now, is that he's gone, and you gain a new friend in the process," Applejack says with a smile.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "Are you going to be okay for the concert tonight?"

"Actually I'm better than okay. I know exactly what to do, and besides… she show must go on," Coloratura answers, feeling a lot better.

With that, Applejack and the others decide to get every last preparation of the concert finished while, Rarity and Fluttershy help Coloratura and Tiger Lily get ready for tonight. Princess Twilight and her friends can't help but be proud of what Tiger Lily did for Rara, standing up to Svengallop. They can see that she is learning the magic of friendship, and is making new friends on her own. Tiger Lily can't want till the concert to start and to do it with a great friend too and with her other friends going to see her.

Wind in My Hair by Mandy Moore: Tangled Before Ever After

Equestria, the Land I love: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Songs from the Heart

On the night of the Ponyville's Helping Hooves Music Festival. Everypony have arrive to see the festivities. They are very excited to hear the music, see the singers, and it's for charity. Some of them are more excited to see Countess Coloratura or Rara and Tiger Lily will be signing tonight. In fact, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna also showed up to see Tiger Lily perform, it's going to be a fun night.

Back of the stage, Coloratura and Tiger Lily are in the outfits they are going to wear for the night. Coloratura has her black like hair and blue like hair back to normal. She is wearing a black shirt with a transparent black skirt on the bottom. Tiger Lily is wearing a simple white dress with long sleeves, and a wreath of lilies on the waist, and her mane is in a pony tail with a rose on it. Tiger Lily is very excited, but still a little nervous about. However Coloratura is feeling unsure about going on stage as her original self.

Tiger Lily comes up to Coloratura and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous. I haven't sing as myself for a very long time. I… I don't know if I can do this," Coloratura answers feeling a bit doubtful about singing on stage.

"I guess I kind of understand what you mean. I sometime feel nervous about doing things in public, but you're a great singing so I'm sure you're going to better than me," Tiger Lily says while blushing.

Coloratura smiles and says, "I don't fully think that. You will absolutely do well tonight, and what I've heard you've been singing and dancing on stage."

"I guess so," Tiger Lily says.

Just then Applejack walks in and happily says, "Howdy Tiger Lily, Rara, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine, just facing with stage truble a bit," Coloratura answers.

"There's no need for you two to get into a tizzy there. You both are going to do great. As long as you two be true to yourselfs, ponies are going to love your signing," Applejack says with a smile on her face.

Tiger Lily and Coloratura are feeling glad to have a good friend like Applejack and are able to have a good time at the festival.

Later on, the festival is about to start. The curtains open a little and a spot of light shine. Twilight Sparkle comes on stage and the crowd starts to cheer and apply.

Twilight happily announces, "Good everypony! Welcome to opening night of The Helping Hooves Music Festival. Now is is my honor to introduce to you our headlining act, Countess Coloratura!"

The curtains open to reveal Countess Coloratura in front of a piano. The light is shining on top of her. Coloratura is more confident of singing and playing as her true self, and not being this Countess Coloratura anymore.

Coloratura says while being on stage, "This song may be familiar, but yet it's totally different. Kind of like me: Rara."

Everypony in the audience are getting a bit confused when Coloratura said her nickname. They never hear that kind of name before, and wonder why she wants to be called that.

Just then, Coloratura starts to play the piano, in a very nice melody. As she play the piano she starts to sing her song that is from her heart.

Coloratura:

I'm here to show you who I am

Throw off the veil, it's finally time

There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa

And now I feel my stars align

As she sings, unicorns are making their horns glow in the dark. The lights behind the curtains turn on, and there is a orchestra and a conductor is. Coloratura continues to sing as she plays the piano's keys.

Coloratura:

For I had believed what I was sold

I did all the things that I was told

But all that has changed, and now I'm bold

'Cause I know

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

And now I see those colors

Right before my eyes

I hear my voice so clearly

And I know that it is right

They thought I was weak, but I am strong

They sold me the world, but they were wrong

And now that I'm back, I still belong

Just then Coloratura's cutie mark starts to shimmer and shine while she sings and plays. Ponies start to cheer in excitement. They are really enjoying the performance, Coloratura is putting on for them. Applejack feels so happy that her old friend Rara is being herself, and she is very happy for her.

Coloratura:

'Cause I know

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

As she sings, Coloratura starts to shed tears of joy from her eyes. She hasn't sing like this in a long time, and now she is showing ponies how she really sings.

Colroautra:

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

Just like the magic inside of you…

After singing the last verse and playing the piano. She stop playing to look at the audience with a smile on her face. Ponies start to scream in amazement. Everyone loves hearing Rara's singing. At the back of the stage, Tiger Lily applause for Coloratura, and is very excited to hear her sing

Coloratura walks down on the aisle of the stage and says, "Thank you everypony. When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I have forgotten who I really was. But then my old friend, and new friend remind what real friendship is about and they told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong. So, I have a very special surprise for them."

During Coloratura's announcement, Applejack and Tiger Lily feels a bit blush for what she is saying. They kind of know that they are the reason what Coloratura decide to be her true self again, and reveal to her what her old manager was really up to. They seem happy that Coloratura is happy for being just she is.

The Coloratura announces, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Belle Scootaloo, and Tiger Lily? Come on up!"

Tiger Lily, who is still backstage, look a bit surprised and says, "Me?"

After hearing their name, The Cutie Mark Crusader, and Tiger lily walk on stage. She is feeling a bit nervous about singing on stage right now. However, being with Coloratura and the Crusaders cheer her up. The music starts to play, and the five ponies start to sing. As they sing, the Equestrian Flag appears on stage.

Coloratura, Tiger Lily and Cutie Mark Crusaders:

Equestria, the land I love

A land of harmony

Our flag does wave from high above

For ponykind to see

As they sing, Coloratura hold out her hoof to Applejack. Applejack takes her hoof and with some help, she is on stage. Coloratura, and the others continue to sing the Equestria anthem.

Coloratura, Tiger Lily and Cutie Mark Crusaders:

Equestria, a land of friends

Where ponykind do roam

They say true friendship never ends

Equestria, my home

After finishing the song, everypony start to cheer, amazed of hearing the song. Sweetie Belle uses her magic to levitate a triangle instrument to Applejack. Like what she did when she's a filly, she uses her hoof to ring the triangle. Coloratura, Applejack, and Tiger Lily give each other a hug, and are glad to be good friends with each other.

Twilight comes up on stage with the microphone and says, "Everyone give a cheers to Coloratura, Tiger Lily, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Everypony cheer and stomping their hooves on the guitar.

Then Twilight says through the microphone, "And now please give a hooves of applause to Tiger Lily!"

Everypony start to applause hearing Tiger Lily's name. Twilight, Coloratura, and the Crusaders leave the stage while Tiger Lily is going to get ready to sing. Once the light is on her, the music starts to play, Tiger Lily starts to slowly dance to the music and then starts to sing her song.

Tiger Lily:

Sometimes when night has come,

The river sings a song.

In my dreams, it seems to lead me,

Right where I belong.

She then uses her magic to create small images of animals, and they start to dance around her. And creates leaves, and flowers that are circling around her, and creates a small breeze of wind.

Tiger Lily:

Wondering everywhere,

Each way I turn is wrong.

How I'm wishing,

I could be there,

Right where I belong.

She then stops the wind and causes the leaves and flowers to slowly fall down all over the stage and the audience.

Tiger Lily:

Smiles that have warmed me,

Arms that have held me,

Are all a part of who I am.

It's never easy leaving your friends behind,

Missing them,

Loving them.

She then starts to gently lift herself in the air as she sings the last verse of the song

Tiger Lily:

Someplace was meant for me,

And that's what keeps me strong.

She then slowly levitates her helf to the ground as she continues to sing with all of her heart can take.

Tiger Lily:

Somehow knowing I'll be going

Right where I belong.

Right where I,

Home where I belong.

Tiger Lily stops singing after the last verse and the music plays the last melody before it becomes silence. When Tiger Lily's finishes with her performance. the Ponies in the audience start gives Tiger Lily an applause for her lovely performance. Tiger Lily feels so glad that the ponies like her signing, and seeing her friends cheering for her brings a smile on her face. She then looks up in the sky and wonder if her parents are waiting where they're at right now, but know they can probably hear her in a way.

When the concert is over for the night, Rarity takes the girls, Spike, and Coloratura to one of the restaurants for their success of the opening night of the festival. As they are having their dinner, the girls are talking about their time at the concert. They mostly talking about Tiger Lily and Coloratura's performance for the night.

"Yeeha! That was the best opening night," Applejack cheers with excitement.

"Like ever!" Pinkie screams with a smile.

"I think the songs were amazing," Fluttershy says with glee.

Tiger Lily blushes a bit and says, "Thank you. I kind of like to sing."

"Well, I think it's kind of amazing how you were able to use your magic the way you did. It's like nature is always around you like a garden spirit," Coloratura complements.

"Thank you, but your performance is beautiful, especially when your cutie mark glows the way it did," Tiger Lily replies.

"Thank. I really like it when it does that. It simply shows how much I love to sing," coloratura adds.

"And it's been too long since I saw it," Applejack adds.

Then Rarity asks, "So Rara, what will you do now, since Svengallop is no longer your manager?"

Coloratura starts to think about the question as she answers, "To be honest, I don't exactly know. I do want to continue my singing career, but I'm not sure what to begin with."

"Well, for one you could find a better manager," Rainbow replies.

"And it will be good to see if that manager has good intentions," Twilight adds.

"Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind," Coloratura says.

As they are talking two familiar ponies comes over to the group. The two ponies are who everypony knows about.

One of them asks, "Is it alright that we join in?"

The girls and Spike turn to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna right behind them. They aren't expecting to see them here, and at this time.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, how are you doing?" Twilight asks acting a bit surprised.

"Luna and I decided to see how you all are doing and to congratulate Coloratura and Tiger Lily for their extraordinary performance," Princess Celestia explains.

Tiger Lily blushes a bit and says, "Um, thank you."

"There's no need to be shy Tiger Lily," Princess Luna replies.

"She's right, you did a great job on stage. And you were a bit worried about it a few times," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then Coloratura says, "I have to agree."

She then turns her face towards the princesses and says, "And thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do so if it weren't for Applejack and Tiger Lily."

"Oh, I don't think I did much to make it happen," Tiger Lily says feeling a bit embarrassed.

Applejack laughs a bit and says, "Y'all did a lot alright. You were able to help Rara remind herself about her.

"Yeah. You totally stood up to Svengallop and help Coloratura," Rainbow Dash remarks.

"And you spoken just like a true friend, but I have to admit, you did sounded very upset about what Svengallop did," Twilight adds.

Tiger Lily lower her head and says, "Trust me, I wasn't pleased at him one bit. He acted like he owned Rara. Something he can dresses up and make a image just like a doll. He never once cared about what Rara best interest at all. I was mad. Made at him."

"It's okay Tiger Lily. Svengallop is gone and we don't have to worry about him. Not to mention you helped Coloratura," Applejack says.

"Yeah. This is almost as good as the time you used the staff of nature on Ahuizotl," Rainbow Dash says, laughing very hard.

Then she says as she laughs, "It was hilarious!"

"Yeah. You really taught him and his mean cats a thing to too," Pinkie adds.

Princess Celestia giggles a bit and says, "Sounds to me that you have a lot of adventures and excitement since you up your shell."

"I guess I did. I'm glad that I have such wonderful friends like you guys, but I do wish to know if I have any other family members in Equestra," Tiger Lily replies with a shy smile.

"Don't worry Lily, I am one hundred percent that we will find some of your family members. That is if they are aware of you," Pinkie says.

However Twilight says, "That is a good point, we just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah. But if somepony decides to give you a hard time you just say the word and we're on it," Rainbow says.

Then Fluttershy says, "It's alright Tiger Lily. Maybe tomorrow we can go out for a little walk."

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I think that will be nice."

Through the time, the girls, along with Spike and the princesses have talk about their time at Ponyville with Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily does feel right at home, and loves to be with her new friends at her new home. She also has a new house too. Even though she doesn't know too much about her family members, and her parents aren't around anymore, she is glad to have ponies who really care about her.

When Tiger Lily reaches her house, she decide to have herself a little apple pie and some milk. As she eat she can't stop and think about her unknown relatives. When her parents were around, they don't really tell her much about her family, and are not around them for that matter. Tiger Lily knows what one of them looks like. She looks at the photo and is pondering on who she is and where she can find her.

Tiger Lily says in her thoughts, "I wonder if I have any other relatives besides her. If I do, how on Equestria am I going to find them. I wish there is a way for me to find more of my relatives."

After looking at the photo some more, she decides to wait until tomorrow to ask Twilight and the others about it, and continues to eat her pie before she goes to bed for the night. Even though it might be pointless to look, since she doesn't know or have much photos about her relatives. However, Tiger Lily doesn't want to give up on that, if she does have other ponies as relatives besides her parents, then they must be in Equestria somewhere. She only wish there is a lead for her to follow, other than the photograph she has.

She then starts to remember the conversations he had with the Twilight on her way home. The others had already gone home for the night, and Twilight decided to come along with Tiger Lily for a night walk. She still looks at the stars as she walk home. Twilight notices Tiger Lily has been gazing at the stars as she walk, and wonder what's wrong.

Twilight asks, "Tiger Lily, is there something bothering you?"

"I guess, I'm just a bit distracted. I sometimes wonder if I do have any family members in Equestria."

"I'm sure you do. It's just going to take some time to figure out who they are," Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily sighs and says, "Sorry about not being confident, but my parent don't really talk about my relatives much. They only told me about the kind of talents they have."

"Like what?" Twilight asks.

"Well, I was told some were cooks, painters, and some have some talent with magic, and I remember my dad told me that one of my relatives was a castle guard somewhere far away."

"One of your relatives is a guard?" Twilight asks looking confused.

"I believe so, but I wasn't told what his name was," tiger Lily adds.

Twilight starts to think about some of the relatives talents, but it still isn't enough to tell who is who. One of the things she is able to get out of is that one of her relatives is a guard. Twilight suspect it must be a royal guard from Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, or other royal household.

Twilight also remember something and asks, "Tiger Lily, that song you were singing, is it how you feel when you had to leave Whitetail Woods."

"Yes. It was," Tiger Lily sadly answers.

Twilight puts her hoof on Tiger Lily's shoulder and says, "I understand, you're still a little homesick. Maybe if you like we can go to Whitetail Woods so you can visit."

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Thanks Twilight, I think I would like that."

Tiger Lily feels glad that Twilight wants to help her feel better. She is hoping that she will get to visit her old home very soon. Until then, she will be with her friends and her home in Ponyville. But still she would like to learn more about her family, and have some quality times with them. She is wondering if she can at least find the filly in the picture. She just need to wait and see if she can find her.

The Magic Inside of You and Equestria, The Land I Love: My Little Pony Series

Right where I belong Wendy Wagner: The Jungle Book 2


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Promise of the Flowers

On a nice and sunny day, Tiger Lily is at her little house and is busy with her cleaning. After she finishes with the house, she is outside and is about to do her gardening. She remember that she had a garden with vegetable, flowers, and other plants at her old how. Now she is checking on the new seedling that is growing.

As she starts to water her garden, She notice a dandelion weed growing from the ground. She knows that it's not good of have weeds in a garden, so she pulls it out. But when she does, the weed's stem is longer than she realizes, so she tries to pull it out. When she pulls on it, the stem keeps getting longer, and longer, and longer.

Just then she has finally reaches the end of the stem, but it has a very funny looking end. The end has red scales and a bushy white tail. She does think it's odd, but very familiar. She starts to remember who tail this is.

Tiger Lily questionably asks, "Discord, is that you?"

"Of course it's me," The familiar chaotic voice says.

Tiger Lily turns around to see that the bud part of the weed is actually Discord's head. Tiger Lily is still not fully used to Discord's unique abilities, but she does like having Discord over.

Tiger Lily walks over to Discord's head with a smile and asks, "What were you doing in my garden?"

Discord changes back to his body and answers, "I thought it might be a good idea to see one of my dear friends. I also want to congratulate you on your performance at the festival. Too Bad I wasn't able to be there for it."

"That's okay Discord, did you also came here to see Fluttershy?" Tiger Lily replies.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Discord says with glee.

Just then Discord snapped his eagle claw and in a second, sends himself and Tiger Lily to Fluttershy's cottage. However, he does it before Tiger Lily can finish planting her garden.

At the cottage, Fluttershy is busy cleaning her cottage with some of the animals help. A big flash of light comes out for a second, and can see Discord and Tiger Lily standing in the middle of her living room.

Fluttershy happily says, "Discord, Tiger Lily, this is surly a surprise."

"Yes. Discord was at my garden and now we're in your cottage. Sorry for the inconvenience," Tiger Lily replies.

"That's alright. Since you both are here, we have some tea and some crystal berry tarts," Fluttershy says.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "That would be lovely."

"My Fluttershy, we would love to stay over for some tea and tarts," Discord says while pulling Fluttershy and Tiger Lily for a hug.

Sometime later, Fluttershy, Tiger Lily and Discord are sitting in the living room having cups of tea and a pieces of crystal berry tarts. The three friends are having a wonderful time together. Tiger Lily can see that Discord and Fluttershy are very close, almost like a brother and sister, but something more. Tiger Lily wishes she have someone like that. Just then, she remembers something very important, something that hadn't been brought for years.

Fluttershy notices Tiger Lily's deep thought eyes, and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Tiger Lily looks at Fluttershy, and answers, "Nothing wrong, just remember something very special and important."

"And what is it?" Discord asks.

"You remember the picture of the cousin I have," Tiger Lily reminds Fluttershy.

"Yes," Fluttershy answers while nodding her head.

"Well, I remember that she sent me a letter a long time ago. She really like to have these special moon flowers," Tiger Lily explains.

Fluttershy eyes widen and surprisingly says, "Moon Flowers! Those flowers are very hard to find!"

"I know, but I remember writing a letter that I will find moonflowers, and try to give them to her years ago," Tiger Lily adds with a calm smile.

"Wow, sounds like you made quite a promise," Discord says looking amazed of the promise Tiger Lily made.

"I did. Plus I do sometimes wish to add them to my garden," Tiger Lily replies while blushing a bit.

Fluttershy smiles and says, "I know what you mean. I also love to have moonflowers by my house as well. But I understand that you really want to live up to a promise you made."

"Yeah. Even if is someone you have never met and mostly likely to never see," Discord adds.

Fluttershy makes a serious stare at Discord, letting him know that is not encouraging. Tiger Lily doesn't think it's encouraging either, and know that it might be true. However Fluttershy does admire Tiger Lily devotion to the promise she made to her cousin, even though she doesn't know her or where she is.

Just then Discord has a brilliant idea," You know, I know exactly where to find moon flowers, that are in moon trees."

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily turn to Discord and shockley ask, "You do!"

"Indeed I do," Discord says with a wink of his left eye.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Tiger Lily asks.

"That's easy, but we need to head there before dark," Discord answers.

Fluttershy and tiger Lily are a bit confused about what Discord is talking about. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy know about the moonflowers special time to bloom. But they decide to put their faith in Discord and want to see where Discord know about where the flowers are at.

Later that day, Discord, Fluttershy, and Tiger Lily are on top of Rainbow Falls. They walk through the woods, and come across an open field. The field is calm, fresh, looks very beautiful. Discord reply pick a great spot to see the flowers. However there aren't any of them here right now.

"So Discord, is this where the flowers are supposed to grow," Fluttershy asks.

"They are are. I discovered this place while traveling around during the summer and I would love to bring you here sometime, and now I have another friend to bring too," Discord answers with a smile.

"But what about the others?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I did try to invite them but they all are too busy to come with us," Discord explains.

Then Discord smiles and says, "Looks like it's just the three of us for today."

Tiger Lily giggle a bit and says, "It looks like it's just us for the evening."

"Then let's get this party started!" Discord shouts in excitement.

Tiger Lily and Fluttershy cover their mouth with their hooves and giggle seeing Discord's excitement. They can see that Discord has some splans going on for tonight, and wonder what it could be involving the moonflowers. Discord then uses his magic to make a picnic cloth appear with some salads, cakes, berries, and drinks.

Discord points his paw to the field and say, "Now we have a front row seat to see the moonflowers bloom before our eyes."

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily look to see a field of closed up flower. They figure this field must be the moonflowers. They are starting to get very excited to see the flowers blooming right before their eyes.

Just then a familiar female raspy voice calls out, "There they are!"

Discord, Fluttershy, and Tiger Lily look up to see where the voice is coming from. They can see Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle flying towards them, while Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike are riding on the balloon. When the balloon lands on the ground, the girls and Spike come out and they bring some food blankets, and a telescope.

Fluttershy surprisingly says, "Girls, Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah. I thought you all were too busy to come," Discord adds.

"Well, we finished with some of our stuff early, and we can do some of the other stuff later. Right now, we just want to see the flowers with you guys," Rainbow answers.

"So we packed some supplies, grab the balloon, and make our way to the field at Rainbow Falls," Twilight adds.

"That's sounds wonderful. Now we all can see the flowers bloom together." Tiger Lily says with glee.

"But we better hurry, the flowers will be blooming very soon," Discord says as he points to the sky.

The girls look to see that he is right, the sun is starting to lower and soon the moon will start to rise. So they set up the picnic and have some extra blanket to wrap up for the cold, and Twilight has her telescope to see the flowers, and the night sky. Everypony is very excited to see the flowers blooming for the night.

As they are eating some food, and are talking to each other. The sun is finally out of sight, and the full moon start to shine bright in the sky. Everypony start to look at the field to see that the moon beams is shining down the field of flowers.

Pinkie notices something and cheers, "Look!"

Everypony look to see what Pinkie is seeing. Just then the flowers start to open in the fields. The flowers makes a white glow, and shimmer like the stars in the sky. The moonbeam is causing the flowers to bloom. Everypony are astonished to see the flowers making a beautiful glow, and to see the moon making it happen. As the flowers bloom, the sky is showing shooting stars in the sky. That make them more amazed than before.

Just then, Discord uses his magic to create two bouquets tied in a pink ribbon, and pass on the Fluttershy, and another one to Tiger Lily. Fluttershy and Tiger Lily thank Discord for the flowers, and now they are able to plan more of them in Ponyville, since they are able to grow anywhere as long as they are able to get moon light shine down on them. Tiger Lily believes that this is one of the best night she ever gone too, and with all of her friends.

The next day. Tiger Lily is outside doing some things in her garden. One of the things she is doing is planting the moonflower seeds from the flowers Discord gave to her last night. She does feel pleased to have the flowers, and now she can plant some more. Also, Tiger Lily can also live up to the promise to her cousin.

Just then a familiar voice says, "Morning Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily turns around to see Twilight Sparkle, and Spike who is riding on her back. Tiger Lily smiles to see two of her good friends today.

Tiger Lily walks over to the two and says, "Morning Twilight. Morning Spike.

"Hey Tiger Lily, how are you doing this morning?" Spike replies.

"I'm doing fine, I was just planting the seeds in my garden," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

"I think your garden is looking good, especially when the moon flowers start to bloom," Twilight replies with a smile.

"Yeah. It was very cool of Discord to invite us all to the garden," Spike says.

Twilight remember something and says, "Discord also remember that you also want to give them to a cousin because of a promise you made to her."

"I did, even though it's mostly likely I'll never get to meet her," Tiger Lily says.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So what can I do for you two today?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come with me and Spike to Canterlot next month," Twilight says.

"What will you be doing over there?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Twilight is going to give magic students a lecture on cutie mark magic," Spike explains.

"Really, that sounds like fun," Tiger Lily says, sounding fascinated but the class.

"It is. I do remember that you never went to The School for Gifted Unicorn, but I would really like to show you around if you like to come," Twilight replies.

"I like to come," Tiger Lily says.

"Good because Princess Celestia said she also like to talk to you about something if you decide to come," Twilight says.

"For what?" Tiger Lily asks.

"That is something we don't know," Spike answers.

"She just mention that she would like to talk about you and your magical abilities in the letter," Twilight adds.

Tiger Lily looks a bit curious and says, "She want to talk about myself and my magic. I would like to talk to her about it, but I don't know what she want to know about."

"We just have to find out when we get there," Twilight replies.

Then Twilight says, "Well we better get going, there's so much to do and I want to be prepared. We'll be leaving two days earlier so I'll have time to practice."

"Okay, see you around Twilight, and you too Spike," Tiger Lily says.

"Bye," Twilight and Spike say.

After saying their goodbyes, Twilight and Spike had back to the castle so they can get ready for their special assignment. Tiger Lily seems a bit excited about going, but a little nervous about meeting new ponies at the school. Then again, she has been able to make many friends so far, even some she won't be seeing very often, like Coloratura and Daring Do. She hopes she get to see them again someday. With that, Tiger Lily continues to tend to her garden. She does live to do things in her garden, and her friends like to be with her. She then start to wonder what the class and the school will be like.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Forever Apples

A week later, Tiger Lily is helping Applejack and her family around the farm. She loves to pick the apples just like picking the fruit, and berries from her home and garden. She is able to have a chance to see the normal fruit bats at the west side of the orchard, and the vampire fruit bats. Because of her gift, the vampire fruit bats leave her alone, as she walks by. After she's done with her part, she walks back to the barn with Apple Bloom, and Big Mac.

Apple Bloom smiles and says, "Thanks for helping us gather up these apples. I'm glad we were able to get more help. Plus it's nice to hang out with you a little more."

"Eeeyup," Big Mac replies.

"No problem at all Apple Bloom, and I'm glad I get to spend some time with you. Since I never been with you much," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

"That's alright. Applejack told me about your situation and the girls and I decided to give you some time," Apple Bloom answers.

Tiger Lily smiles and says," Thank you Apple Bloom

"You're welcome," Apple Bloom replies with a smile.

As they walk up to the bard, the three carrying the baskets of apples, notice two unicorn stallions dressed in fancy suits walking towards them. One stallion is wearing a blue suit, a black tie, and wears glasses. He also has bright green fur, dark blue hair and tail, and blueberry colored eyes. The other stallion is wearing a white suit, and a black tie. He also has dark purple fur, burgundy mane and tail, and light brown eyes. From the looks of it, they seem have business here.

They also notice another stallion with them who is an earth pony, who is holding the cart. They figures he's the driver. The stallion is wearing a black suit with a black hat, and is wearing a golden arrow shaped pin on the suit. The pony has brown fur, with light blond mane and tail. Tiger Lily can see that the stallion looks a bit concern about something, and wonder what is wrong.

The stallion with the blue suit says, "Excuse me, but we would like to talk to the pony in charge of the orchard."

"Um, my granny is asleep right now, but you can talk to my older brother and sister, if you like," Apple Bloom replies, sounding unsure about the two."

"Thank you my dear, if your older brother and sister would like, then we will like to talk inside the… barn if you please," The stallion in the white suit replies, looking at Tiger Lily and Big Mac.

Tiger Lily blushes a bit, and sheepishly says, "Actually, I'm not Apple Bloom's sister, I'm actually helping them with gathering apples."

"She's right, I'm one of the ponies you should be talking to," A familiar female western accent says.

Everypony turn to see Applejack coming towards them with some apple juice. She seems pretty happy to see her siblings and friends, but not sure who the two stallions are. She figures there something is going on here.

Applejack comes up to them, and asks, "Now what can I do for you two today?"

"We would like to talk to you and your brother in private. Plus Introduction are made. I'm Boss and this is my partner, Zoot Suit," the stallion in the blue suit says.

"Okay," Applejack questionably replies.

She then turns to Tiger Lily and Apple Bloom, and says, "Apple Bloom, can you two continue gathering some apples and put them in the bard while Big Mac and I talk to these two."

"Okay sis," Applebloom answers.

With that, Apple Bloom and Tiger Lily leave to continue with the harvest while Applejack and Big Mac talk to the two business ponies. The time for the harvest has taken an hour until they have enough apples to pick to sell and make apple products. Tiger Lily is glad to help them out, but is wondering about the two business ponies who want to talk to Applejack.

After they finished gathering the apples they decide to take a snack break and see how was the meeting is going. As the walk back to the barn, they can see the two business ponies walking out the door, they don't look very happy about it.

The one class Zoot Suit says, "Alright, but we'll be waiting if you change your mind."

With that, the two ponies walk pass Tiger Lily and Apple Bloom, hope of their carriage, and leave the property. The girls can tell something has happened, and it seems they are not done with them.

Applejack comes out and angrily shouts, "We'll never sell it to you, you varmints!"

"Eeeyup," Big Mac adds in serious tone.

Tiger Lily walks up to them and asks, "Did something happened?"

"Yeah. You both look mighty upset," Apple Bloom adds in concern.

Applejack sighs in annoyance and says, "Those two ponies wants to buy Sweet Apple Acres. We both told them no, but are not very happy for our answer. They seed serious still that you'll change your mind, everypony does."

"Well it's a good thing you told them ne. I would hate to give up Sweet Apple Acres," Apple Bloom replies.

"Me too," Applejack says hugging her little sister.

After the hugging moment, Applejack smiles and says, "Now that problem is over, let's call this a day and have ourselves a grand time selling these apples tomorrow."

"Okay," Apple Bloom and Tiger Lily reply with a smile.

Applejack and her brother and sister head back to the house, while Tiger Lily decides to head back home for the night. She's hoping that those two ponies will change their minds about buying the farm and the orchard. Then again, she remembers they don't look very happy about Applejack saying no to it. She just have to wait and see if they will leave them alone.

The next day, Tiger Lily is out doing some shopping. It's a nice and sunny day, and it's perfect to shop for groceries and some garden supplies. As she walks through the market, she can see Applejack and Big Mac selling some the apples they picked the other day. She then decides to go buy some to same some treats out of them.

Applejack sees Tiger Lily and happily says, "Howdy Tiger Lily, came here to buy some apples today?"

"Yes. I would like a small basket of please," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

"Coming right up," Applejack says.

Applejack walks to the back of her cart and puts a small basket of apples on the table.

"Here you go," Applejack says as she pass the basket to Tiger Lily.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily happily replies, as she uses her magic to carry the basket while giving Applejack the money for them.

Tiger Lily is about to leave to gather more of her groceries, but ends up with an unfortunate encounter. Two ponies wearing coats, scarves, sunglasses, and hats come running towards them. One of them knock Tiger Lily to the ground, while pushes Applejack and pushes the cart away.

When Applejack adjust herself, she horribly screams, "The cart!"

Twilight and Fluttershy see the cart rolling down the hill at full speed. They can see that if it's not stopped, then it's going to hit somepony.

Twilight says, "We'll get it."

With that Twilight, and Fluttershy chase after it.

Rainbow Dash sees the two ponies who have done the deed from the cloud, and seriously says, "You come back here!"

Rainbow decides to fly after them, but she's having trouble finishing them through the crown. Now she can't find those two anywhere.

Rainbow groans with annoyance and says, "They're gone."

Back at the cart chase, Twilight and Fluttershy are able to get close to the cart. They are glad it hasn't hit anyone yet, but worried it will if it's doesn't stop rolling.

Fluttershy flies harder and says, "Just a little more!"

Just then Twilight decides to use her magic to slow the cart down. She then flies in front of it to help slow it down more.

"Got it," Fluttershy says as she grabs the handles of the cart.

With that, Twilight and Fluttershy manage to stop the cart from rolling any farther down town. When the know the cart is safe and not broken, Twilight and Fluttershy brings the cart back to Applejack in the market. Bact at the market place, Applejack helps Tiger Lily while Rarity and Pinkie Pie help gather her apples, and other groceries.

"Everypony alright?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, but the ponies got away," Rainbow says feeling a bit guilty

"But we managed to get your cart back," Twilight says as she and Fluttershy bring the cart back

Applejack smiles and says, "Thanks. Now let's get this cleaned up and then we'll go see what's this is all about."

After helping Tiger Lily with her shopping and cleaning the mess, they decide to head to Sweet Apple Acres to talk about the incident. However when applejack opens the door, everypony gasps to see that the inside of the barn is an absolute mess. Furniture shoved over, broken glass, and other items were forced into, it looks like somepony vandalized the place.

Applejack shockley says, "Land sakes!"

"Happened to our farm?!" Apple Bloom scaredly replies.

Pinkie walks in the house with the other behind them, then Pinkie says, "Somepony really trashed the place."

"Do you think those two ponies who pushed the cart have something to do with this," Tiger Lily suggests.

"I don't think so. They were in the marketplace when it happened, and it looks like it was wrecked earlier," Twilight answers looking at the living room's condition.

"I think those two sales ponies have something to do with it," Apple Bloom suspect in an firm tone.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It might have been burglars or something," Applejack replies.

Apple Bloom walks toward where they have the secret compartment where the safe is. When she does, the safe doesn't look like it's been broken to. In fact, it doesn't look like anypony notice it's even there.

Twilight says, "It doesn't look like the safe wasn't broken into."

Tiger Lily turns to Tiger Lily and says, "I don't think they're after the coins and gems. First the cart and then your home. Applejack, I think those two business ponies were trying to scare you."

"But why?" Applejack asks with concen,

"I don't know," Tiger Lily sadly answers.

"I'd say we give those two good talking to and then have them put in jail," Rainbow Dash says with anger.

Fluttershy calmly says with concern, "I'm afraid our hooves are tied about this."

"She's right Rainbow, we have no evidence to confirm this," Twilight adds.

"Then I'd say, we make them confess," Rainbow exclaimed with frustration.

"But they'll only deny it," Rarity sadly adds.

Rainbow groans, and says, "But if they are behind this, then we shouldn't let those two get away with this."

"We know Rainbow, but there's nothing we can do unless we catch them in the act," Apple Bloom says with frown on her face.

The girls start to think of an idea on how to figure out who is responsible for the mess today. They need to figure out who is behind this, even though they have their possible suspect. However, they still need proof and find the ponies responsible.

Just then Pinkie Pie suggests, "How about we stay at your place tonight and see what happens, we'll catch whoever is doing this in the act?"

"Sounds good to me," Applejack says with a smile.

The others agree the idea of staying at the farm tonight in order to see anything suspicious. After gathering their sleeping bags, and other stuff they need, they are ready to a good night sleep and wait to catch the crooks in the act. As nigh times comes through, Tiger Lily likes the kind of life Applejack has, and the animals living at the farm as well.

Later that night, The girls, Apple Bloom and her friends, and Spike are sleeping in the farm. Thing has been going peaceful so far, until they start to hear strange noises. The noise is getting louder, and louder, that it has waken up the ponies.

Scootaloo yarns and asks, "What's that noise?"

"What's going on?" Spike asks while rubbing his eyes.

Everypony start to wake up to hear the loud and screeching noise. They are wonder what's going on here, and where the noise is coming from. Fluttershy, Applejack, and Tiger Lily recognize the noise, and know what animals are making them.

Fluttershy answers, "Those sound like the fruit bats and vampire fruit bats,"

"But they're supposed to be on opposite side of the orchard. fruit bats are at the far west orchard while the vampire fruit bats are at the far east part of it," Applejack replies.

Then Tiger Lily sadly says, "Something must be wrong."

"How can you tell?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I can sense animals feeling, the fruit bats and vampire fruit bats are scared and are trying to run away from something terrifying," Tiger Lily explains.

"What can be terrifying?" Twilight asks.

Fluttershy points at the window and scaredly says, "How about… that?!"

The girls rush over to where Fluttershy is at and seeing through the window. They are wondering what is over there that is so terrifying. They all gasp in horror to see the problem is outside. They can see that the farther side of the east and west orchard are bright red, and smoke is coming from there. They know it can only be one thing.

"Fire!" The girls and Spike scream in horrors.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Tiger Lily's True Magic

Seeing the fire, Twilight, and the others go off to the orchard to stop the fire, but Spike and the crusaders stay behind so they won't get hurt. Tiger Lily feels like she needs to help, but the awful memory of the last time she's been close to the fire. But know her friend needing help is what helping her to build up the courage to help out.

Applejack gasps, seeing the damage and says, "We're too late, the fire is already getting out of control."

"What do you think happen?" Pinkie asks.

"I wish I knew the answer to it," Applejack says.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Fluttershy and I can get some clouds, and find some water to fill up the clouds."

"We'll be right back," Fluttershy says.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly as fast as they can to gather enough water to stop the fire. Meantime, Twilight and the others are going to try and stall the fire long enough for the water to come. Twilight starts to notice that Tiger Lily is looking a bit serious, yet very scared about feeling the fire after all these years.

Twilight turns to Tiger Lily and asks, "Tiger Lily, are you sure you want to stay and help."

Tiger Lily looks at the flames and can remember the terrible night, the night her parents died. However she knows that Applejack's home will be destroyed like her's. She really doesn't want Applejack to go through something as terrible as she experienced.

Tiger Lily quietly answers, "No."

Just then Tiger Lily remembers the day of the fire and the day she has lost everything she ever loved. Tiger Lily is younger and her parents' allowed her to stay in her tent. Just then Tiger Lily hears a big crashing noises, and smells something burning. Tiger Lily wakes up and look outside to see that the woods is on fire all over. Just then her tent has caught on fire, but she is able to escape in time. When the tent burns down, she is in shock to see that her house is catching on fire, and her parents are still inside.

The young Tiger Lily calls out, "Mother! Father!"

At the present, Tiger Lily starts to shed tears as she witness the fire going on. She is still haunted by that terrible memory, and is scared it will happen all over again.

Just then, Tiger Lily hears a faint voice calling out, "Someone… please… help… somepony please."

"Girls, there's someone over there," Tiger Lily says.

Twilight, Applejack, and the others look around to hear where the voice is coming from. As the go farther in the fire, they can see a stallion that has his foot stuck under a fallen tree. Tiger Lily takes a closer look at the stallion and can tell he looks familiar to her.

Tiger Lily surprisingly says, "Girls, I've seen this stallion before."

Tiger Lily remember the other day that Zoot Suit and Boss are with another stallion who is pulling their carriage. She remember that the stallion who is trapped and the stallion with the two business ponies are the same pony.

"He's Boss and Zoot Suit's driver," Tiger Lily says.

"He needs help," Twilight says.

"Come on, let's get him out of here," Applejack adds.

With that, the girls are into action, Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Rarity are able to use their magic to help clear the broken wood and fire out of the way. They are able to do so until they reach the stallion who is trapped in the fire.

Rarity says, "Excuse me sir, we're going to help you."

"Yeah. So stay there!" Pinkie Pie calls out.

The stallion looks up to see them and sadly says, "Please, my back hoof is stuck. I can't get it off.

Applejack comes over to him and says, "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

Applejack comes to the tree that has fallen over and is trying to move it. After using a lot of her strength, she manages to get the stallion out of the tree, but has a bad bruise on it. Applejack tries to help him out, but seems that his back hoof is broken. But as they are getting out, some of the trees that are burning has fallen, separating them from everypony else.

Twilight horribly screams, "Applejack!"

"Don't worry, we're fine, but I don't think we're going to get out," Applejack calls out.

"We need to do something," Twilight says.

"But what can we do?" Rarity asks.

Just then, Pinkie says, "Um guys, there's something wrong with Tiger Lily. She looks spooked and her horn is starting to glow bright green too."

They all look to see that Tiger Lily has her eyes closed and her horn is glowing very bright. From the looks of it, it seems that she is up to something. Just then, big gray clouds start to appear all of the sudden, and large vines full of thorns are sprouting out of the ground. Everypony gasp seeing all of these events are happening.

Pinkie asks, "Is Tiger Lily doing this?"

"I don't know," Twilight answers.

"Whatever it is, she seems to be using her magic very hard and looks like it's going to be very long too," Rarity adds.

Tiger Lily continues to use her magic to create the clouds and vines. Just then, rain starts to fall from the sky stopping the flames from spreading. Then the vines and thorns are making all the apples trees lush and green again. Even the apples are growing back. Twilight, Applejack and the others are speechless to see what is happening. As they are witnessing this event, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly back to the acres still raining, and her also looking confused about something.

Rainbow Dash says, "Hey guys, you are not going to believe what happened. Fluttershy and I were getting the clouds, when all of the sudden, the clouds start to turn gray, suck up all of the water and headed to here."

"What's happening here?" fluttershy asks.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get the feeling Tiger Lily is doing this?" Twilight questionably explains.

Everypony look to see Tiger Lily using her magic with all of her might, until the fire has been put out all over the orchard and the vines help the trees and apples to grow back. When Tiger Lily feels that her magic has finished, she stop lighting up her horn and collapses on the ground. She's not unconscious, but feels very tired. She then is able to get up. Fluttershy and Twilight rush to her to help her steady on her hooves.

Twilight smiles and says, "Tiger Lily, I think you did a great job."

Tiger Lily smiles smile at Twilight for the complement. She is glad she is able to save her friend and help save Sweet Apple Acres. But she feels very tired for using so much magic.

Sometime later, The girls is able to help the stallion with his broken hoof. According to the doctor, he will have to stay off of his hoof for a while now. They are able to give him some food and something to drink. They also want to know what he's doing in there to begin with. Tiger Lily is still feeling tired that she lies on the couch, but still wakes to see her friends.

Fluttershy asks, "How are you feeling Tiger Lily?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Tiger Lily weakly replies.

"It's a good thing you're okay. I was worried for a minute," Rarity says.

"But how is the stallion and Applejack doing?" Tiger Lily asks.

"We're fine. In fact, I really want to thank you there for saving my neck there," Applejack replies.

"Indeed, I really want to take you my dear, you saved my life," the Stallion says.

"We're just glad that you're alright," Twilight replies.

"What happened?" Applejack asks.

The stallion sighs and says, "My name is Bear, and… and… I started the fire, but flames got out of control and I got trapped in the flames."

Applejack looks at Bear with a stirn look and asks, "Tell me, did Boss and Zoot Suit send you to do this?"

"Yes. You didn't want to sell the orchard and they wanted to teach you a lesson," Bear answers feeling bad about this.

"Well it seems that their plans have backfired," Twilight says.

"And you're in trouble for what you did," Rainbow Dash adds.

"Well, I'm not going to take all the blame. I'll tell the ponice about Boss and Zoot Suit and all of their methods. I'll tell them about how they lie, scare, and swindle ponies into giving up their business, and then use the land to turn it into something more profitable like a market or something," Bear explains.

Then he says feeling ashamed, "Believe me, I'm very sorry for the trouble you all were put into."

Tiger Lily starts to feel sad and says in her thoughts, "I know. I can tell you are very sorry for what you did."

Tiger Lily feels so tired from using a lot of her magic that she has fallen asleep. Twilight and the others think i will be a good idea to send a little to Princess Celestia about seeing Tiger Lily's magical abilities, especially since it's been used to save Sweet Apple Acres. They know that Tiger Lily is special, but it seems that they end up learning how special Tiger Lily is little by little. They also figure they can help Tiger Lily with her magical abilities, and to help get her strength.

The next day, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are at Twilight's castle early in the afternoon. Tiger Lily is still fast asleep in one of the guest room and they don't want to disturb her. Since last night, she hasn't wake up from her sleep since then. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna use their magic on Tiger Lily to check her magical energy, and to check to see if she hasn't have any physical or mental problem. Twilight and the others have been standing at the front door from some time observing the situation. When the princesses are done, they leave the room and close the door behind them so Tiger Lily can sleep

Fluttershy asks, "How is she, princess?"

"Tiger Lily is very tired for using so much magic, but with rest, she should be fine," Luna answers.

But Celestia says, "However, there was something unusual about her magic."

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

Celestia sighs and says, "I was going to wait until Canterlot, but it will be best to tell you girls in the throne room."

"Okay," Twilight replies.

In the castle throne room, the girls and Spike are sitting in their throne while the princesses are standing between Twilight and Fluttershy. They are wondering what the princesses are able to figure out about Tiger Lily, and what might become of her.

Princess Celestia breaks the silence and asks, "Now, I understand you all witnessed seeing Tiger Lily using very strong magic, correct?"

"Yes princess, she made all the clouds surround her and made it rain, "Applejack answers.

"She then made a lot of vines covered in thorn appear and it caused the apples trees, and grass to grow back, "Pinkie adds.

Luna says, "As we thought sister, she is very special indeed."

"What do you mean she's special?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"What my sister means, is that Tiger Lily's magic does equal to ours, but seems to have a different way of using it," Celestia explains.

"What what does that got to do with it? Applejack asks.

"Well, think about when you found out Tiger Lily was the reincarnation of Princess Water Lily," Luna explains.

The girls and Spike nod their heads in reply.

Then Luna says, "We used to know her, and her magic is very similar to Tiger Lily. Not only with the staff, but Water Lily herself also had the magic to control nature."

This information shock the girls about this. They remember about her being another princess' reincarnation, but never expected this to happen,

Twilight still in shock asks, "Are you saying that Tiger Lily and this Princess Water Lily have the same powers as the staff?"

"And as each other," Pinkie adds.

"Yes. Tiger Lily seems to be more connected to nature, and her magic and cutie mark represent it," Celestia adds to her explanation.

"Golly, I knew she has a lot of magic, but never expected that much," Applejack replies looking surprised.

Then Twilight says, "She obviously have more magic than other ponies I've seen, especially with one that is connected to nature."

"But what are we going to do?" Rarity asks.

"She's right. I don't want to worry her about her magical abilities," Fluttershy replies with worries.

Princess Celestia smiles and says, "I actually thought of an idea. Since she'll be living here, I thought it will be a good idea that Twilight will be the one to help her with her magic."

"ME!" Twilight asks with a shock.

Luna nods her head and says ,"We both believe that you will be the one to teach her how to use her magic."

Twilight starts to think and says, "Well, I've been thinking about helping Tiger Lily with her magic, but teaching her."

Princess Celestia nods her head and says, "Like we said, it will be a good idea if you would. You all were the ones who helped open Tiger Lily's shell and live among us, I'm sure you can teach Tiger Lily how to properly use her magical abilities, and maybe teach her some new ones.

Twilight starts to think about it, and wonder about her ability to teach Tiger Lily how to properly use her magic and teach her other magic spells and methods. Then again, she and her fiends help Tiger Lily break out from her shell, so maybe she can do more for her.

Twilight smiles and says, "Princess Celestia, taking on this task will be hard, but I'm sure with help from my friends, I can help Tiger Lily how to use her magic and use others so she can do more for herself."

"That's good to hear. When you come over to Canterlot, I would like to continue to talk to you about idea to help Tiger Lily improve her magic," Princess Celestia says.

So after bowing and saying their goodbyes, the princesses leave the castle and head back to Canterlot to their castle. Sometime later, they check on Tiger Lily to see if she's doing okay. They walk in to see Tiger Lily stirring in the bed and is starting to wake up. She sits up, replies with a yawn, and rubs her eyes.

She looks at the girls and says, "Good morning girls, how are you doing?"

"We're doing fine, but how are you feeling?" Twilight replies.

"I little tired, but I'll be fine," Tiger Lily answers.

"That's good, how about we give you something to eat, since you've been sleeping for quite a while now," Applejack answers.

Pinkie smiles and says, "Yeah. You already missed breakfast and lunch. It's almost time for dinner."

Tiger Lily giggles a bit and says, "I guess I did skip out on eating, and I am feeling a bit hungry."

"Then let's go get something to eat," Pinkie cheers.

So later on, The girls are able to give Tiger Lily and themselves something to eat. They are glad Tiger Lily is feeling a lot better after sleeping for so long, but also concern about her. After everything the princesses have tell them, Tiger Lily is very special and will need a lot of time practicing with their magic, but as long as they help her, and be there for her, they are sure she can do many things for herself. Twilight is starting to wonder what kind of magic she'll be able to teach her. She is excited yet unsure how to teach her. She'll need to wait and see what kind of magic she can teach her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Tiger Lily Day at School

Weeks have passed since the incident at Sweet Apple Acres, and the princess' talk about Tiger Lily's future. Twilight explain to Tiger Lily that she will be helping her develop on magic and teach her some new spells that can be helpful. After time of teaching and reading books, Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily are at the Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Tiger Lily is amazed to see how big the school is, and how many buildings are around the area.

"So this is the school you were talking about?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yep. Welcome to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns!" Twilight announces.

"It's really big," Tiger Lily says looking astonished.

Twilight walks ahead and says, "Come on Tiger Lily, I want to make sure I get enough practice before I do the discussion session with the students."

"Okay," Tiger Lily answers.

Tiger Lily follows Twilight and Spike to their destination. When the reach to the room, Tiger Lily is amazed to see how much big space the room has. There are also a lot of rows of seats for the ponies to sit. Twilight and Spike are busy getting things ready.

Out of curiosity, Tiger Lily asks, "So Twilight, what kind of lecture are you going to give to the students?"

"Well, I'm going to teach the students about the connection with magic, specifically cutie mark magic. I'm also going to discuss on how all of us got our cutie mark at the same time." Twilight answers.

"Including me," Tiger Lily asks.

Twilight nods her head and answers, "Yep."

Then Spike says, "Twilight aren't you almost forgetting about something."

Twilight realizes this and says, "Right, I almost forgot I need to met with Princess Celestia about, you know what."

"Yep," Spike replies.

"So what can I do until you're done?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, Princess Celestia wanted to talk to me in private and Spike is going to be there. Until we're done, maybe you can walk around the school, it will be a good opportunity for you to make some new friends," Twilight explains with a smile.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

Sometime later, while Twilight and Spike talk to Princess Celestia, Tiger Lily decides to walk around the school. There are many ponies who are students and who she can be friends with. However, Tiger Lily is feeling a bit nervous about meeting the ponies in the school and not sure how to approach them. As Tiger Lily walks around, she notice somepony is walking around alone as well. The pony is a mare around the same age as she is. She has pink coat, purple and teal mane and tail, light purple like eyes, and her cutie mark is a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams on her flank.

Tiger Lily walks over to her and quietly says, "Um, hello."

The mare looks at her with a confused look and says, "Um hi?"

After saying hello, the two mare are not saying anything else. In fact, they are not sure what to say to each other.

Tiger Lily asks, "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing?" The mare replies.

"Waiting for my friends to finish talking with Princess Celestia," Tiger Lily answers shyly.

"Really, that's interesting," the mare replies with a smile.

"Yeah. My name is Tiger Lily, what's your name?" Tiger Lily says as she introduces herself.

The mare giggles and says, "I assume it's Princess Tiger Lily since you are an alicorn after all."

"Oh, no no no, I'm not a princess. I'm just a pony who happens to be born an alicorn!" Tiger Lily exclaims while her cheeks are blushing.

The mare sees her reaction and apologizes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed, and assuming you were a princess. My name is Starlight Glimmer."

"It's okay. I guess some ponies thought I'm a princess because of me being an alicorn. In fact my friends Twilight and the others were more surprised about me being born as one," Tiger Lily explains.

Starlight looks at Tiger Lily with a suspicious look and says, "Did you say Twilight?"

Tiger Lily nods her head and answers, "Yes. Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she's an alicorn too. To be honest, I'd I never knew what kind pony I was until they told me."

"Really?!" Starlight surprisingly asks.

"Yes. I know it's coming as a shock but let's just say I used to not be very social with other ponies," Tiger Lily replies.

"Why?" Starlight asks.

Tiger Lily looks a bit sad and explains her story to Starlight, "You see, all my life I've been living in WhiteTail Woods without any socializing with other ponies, except with my parents and all of my animal friends."

"You mean you never been with other ponies until now?" Starlight asks looking shocked.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Yes."

"So do you want to walk around for a while?" Tiger Lily asks.

Starlight smiles and says, "Sure, I would love that."

With that, Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer start to spend the afternoon together. They both show each other their magic, their interesting, and other kind of stuff they do. Tiger Lily even demonstrates her special performance while flying and performing her magic. Starlight even shows Tiger Lily her own magic, and other abilities she is willing to share. During the time, Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer are becoming really close, like they are becoming good friends right away.

Meanwhile back in Princess Celestia's office, Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle having their important meeting to discuss. This meeting is to further discus about Tiger Lily magical abilities and many about her future.

"So Twilight, how is teaching Tiger Lily coming along?" Princess Celestia asks.

"She's doing fine, and she is kind of a fast learner, but she's been having a bit of trouble with her teleportation spell, at least she is able to do it for a short distance," Twilight answers.

"That's understandable. The spell can be very difficult for one who aren't experienced with it," Princess Celestia replies.

"Yeah. she also been showing me the kind of spells and abilities she can do. In a way, we kind of teach each other," Twilight says with a giggle.

"Sounds to that you two are having a wonderful time together," Princess Celestia says with a smile.

Then Twilight asks, "So princess, is there anything I need to be aware of, so that I can help Tiger Lily."

"All you have to do is remain her friend, and help her with her magic and open her magic, heart, and mind to other possibility," Princess Celestia answers.

"Okay, but what do you think about Tiger Lily abilities?" Twilight asks.

"I have to admit, Tiger Lily's abilities are very unique and different. Like Princess Water Lily and then Elemental Staff, her magic is very rare and valuable to nature. It also seems that Tiger Lily's abilities is a bit different than her incarnation," Princess Celestia explains.

"What you mean?" Spike asks.

"Well, Tiger Lily powers is a bit different than Princess Water Lily's magic, but it seems that it's more connected to her emotions. It also seems that it sometime have trouble activating it or controlling it when she experiance extreme fear or sadness," Princess Celestia explains.

Twilight scratches her chin with her hoof as she says, "It sounds a bit like what happened when she found the elemental staff with dAring Do and Rainbow Dash. They both explain that when Ahuizotl got her cornered, she became so scared that it activated her magic and the staff, but it got a bit unstable."

"That is why I wanted you to help train her magical abilities, because I believe you can help her get better control of her magic, so she wouldn't end up losing control with it," Princess Celestia addly explains.

Twilight understand this and says, "Sounds understandable but as long as Tiger Lily doesn't get to scared or unstable with her magic, I'm sure she'll have better control over it."

"I'm glad you are on it, and I wish you luck on your lecture tomorrow," Celestia replies with a smile.

"Thank you Princess," Twilight says with a smile.

After her discussion with Princess Celestia, Twilight and Spike leave the office and go find Tiger Lily. They are hoping she isn't too bored or too lonely on her own. Back at the castle courtyard, Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer are sitting arounds having a good conversation while Tiger Lily is making some decorations out of flowers with her magic. When she finishes with the crown that is made out of daisies.

Tiger Lily says, "So what do you think, it's not to plain is it."

"No. It maybe simply, but I think it looks really pretty," Starlight answers with a smile.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily replies.

She then levitates this on to Starlight's head and says, "And I think it looks great on you."

Starlight blushes a bit and says, "Thank you. I do like daisies, but I have to say that my favorite flower are the rare moon flowers."

"Really, you like moon flowers," Tiger Lily surprisingly says with a smile.

"Yeah. I never seen them before other than books, but I love to see them," Starlight says.

She then closes her eyes and says, "I heard that they always bloom at night during a full moon and remain open until the new moon cycle. They even have a lovely white glow when the full moon comes out."

"I know what you mean. My friend Discord took me with my friend Fluttershy to a field at Rainbow Falls and there were a large field full of them. My other friends tagged along later on to see them. And after they all bloom, Discord gave me a bouquet full of them, and I planed the seeds in my garden," Tiger Lily explains with a smile on her face.

Astonished, Starlight says, "Wow, you your friend must really care for you to bring you to a field and allowed you to take some home. I wish I have friends like you do."

Confused, Tiger Lily asks, "Don't you have friends of your own?"

"I don't" Starlight sadly answers.

Tiger Lily starts to feel bad for Starlight and says, "I'm sorry, but if you like, would you want to be my friend."

"Are you sure, cause you and I are very different for each other?" Starlight replies.

"I think we can be good friends. I've become friend with ponies who are very different from me, and we get along fine, and one of them is not even a pony," Tiger Lily explains with a smile.

Starlight starts to become confused and says, "If you say so, but I'm very busy with something really important, and I need to be at Princess Twilight's lecture tomorrow."

"Really, I'm going to be at the lecture as well, so we get to see each other tomorrow," Tiger Lily says with glee.

Starlight looks a bit skeptic and says, "Yeah. I guess we'll see each other there tomorrow."

"Okay. I do need to get back to Twilight and Spike. They're probably wonder where I am," Tiger Lily says.

"Yeah. I need to get going as well, see you tomorrow," Starlight says as she walks away.

"Bye," Tiger Lily replies while waving.

"And thanks for the flower crown!" Starlight calls out.

Then Tiger Lily shouts, "You're welcome!"

After Starlight is gone, Tiger Lily leaves to go find Twilight and Spike. After sometime walking around the school, she can see Twilight and Spike walking towards them. Tiger Lily walk over to see her friends.

Tiger Lily calls out, "Hi Twilight! Hi Spike!"

"Hi Tiger Lily," Twilight says.

"Where were you?" Spike asks.

"I was just hanging out with a new friend I made today. She's also going to be here tomorrow for your lecture. I really like you two to meet her," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I can't wait for you, your new friend, and all of the students to be at the lecture tomorrow," Twilight says with a smile.

Spike looks at the sun that is setting and says, "It's getting late. We should probably head back to the room for the night."

"Right Spike," Twilight replies.

Agreeing to the idea, Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily leave the yard to head back to the room they are staying in. Tiger Lily is glad to have made a new friend today, and she seems very nice. She hope she'll be able to see her very soon before and after the lecture. She does start to wonder if Starlight is hiding something, something she wants to avoid talking about. She thinks the next time, she sees Starlight, she'll ask, and wonder if she'll be able to say anything.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Twilight's Lecture

The next day, it's time for Twilight's speech to the magic students. A lot of the students comes into the classroom one by one. As Twilight and Spike get everything ready, while Tiger Lily is waiting outside for Starlight Glimmer to come. She is excited about seeing her again, and hearing Twilight's lecture, but she also wants to introduce the two mares to each other. She then hope that in time, Starlight will be able to visit Ponyville to visit her other friends.

Just then a familiar voice calmly calls out, "Tiger Lily, over here!"

Tiger Lily turns around to see Starlight Glimmer at the entrance. Shen then climbs up the stairs so she can say hi again.

"Hi Starlight," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

The two mares give each other a hug, happy to see each other again. After the hug, the two start to make a conversation.

"Are you heading to Twilight's lecture?" Starlight asks.

"I am. Twilight is already there practicing," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

Looking a bit nervous, Starlight says, "Sound good."

"So how are you doing?" Tiger Lily asks happily.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Starlight answers with a happy expression.

"I'm doing fine. It's a very nice day," Tiger Lily answers.

"It sure is," Starlight replies.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So do you want to sit with me during the speech."

Starlight smiles and answers, "Sure. but I can't be there for too long I have something… important to take care of."

"I understand," Tiger Lily replies.

Agreeing to the idea, Tiger Lily and Starlight start to head inside as some of the students start to walk in. After some time, it's time for Twilight's lecture. Her lecture is about cutie mark magic and how they are connected to your true self and to others. Sometime in the lecture, Tiger Lily seems really interested in it. Starlight on the other hood is distracted by something else.

"Obviously, the long term effects of the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but…" Twilight says continuing her lecture.

Twilight takes a quick sip of water, puts her glass of water down, and says, "Ahem. Next slide, please."

Twilight notices that the slides are not being switched. She look to see that Spike is sleep. Moondance taps on Spike a few times so he can wake up, and it work. Realizing the reacts and changes the slide, but accidentally put the slide when he's lying on a chair at the beach. He then quickly changing it back to the cuite mark lecture with the Crusader's picture on it.

Twilight continues her lecture as Spike changes the slides, and says, "I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event! Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness…"

As Twilight continues the lecture, Tiger Lily and Starlight are simply enjoying themselves with the lecture. They also laugh with Spike use the wrong photo for the speech.

Starlight turns to Tiger Lily and says, "Tiger Lily, I need to get going, but I'll see you another time."

"I hope it's soon," Twilight says.

"I hope so too," Starlight replies.

With that, Starlight uses her magic teleport herself out of sight. Tiger Lily hopes she is able to see Starlight soon, and maybe they'll have more time to talk ano hang out together.

As Tiger Lily deep in thought about her friend, he hear Twilight nervously says, "The real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is... who it seems to affect."

After the lecture is done, Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily head back to Ponyville. But as they flying back to Ponyville, Tiger Lily and Spike notice that Twilight is feeling concern about something. She's kind of been like that since the lecture is over, but hasn't talk about it. When they reach back to Ponyville Twilight knows it will be a good time to talk to Spike about what's on her mind, but doesn't want Tiger Lily to know about it yet.

Twilight comes to Tiger Lily and says, "Tiger Lily, Spike and I need to talk about something very important, so you can head back to the castle without us."

"Okay," Tiger Lily says while nodding her head.

Tiger Lily start to walk back to the castle, while Twilight is talking to Spike. Tiger Lily is curious about what Twilight needs to talk to Spike about. Then again, it may have something to do with the lecture or other important matter. She just continues walking back to the castle and hope she can talk to Twilight after she is done. As Tiger Lily is out of sight, Tiger Lily begins to explain to Spike about the lecture. More importantly, who she've seen back at the school

"Starlight Glimmer?" Spike questionably replies.

"I was sure I saw her sitting next to Tiger Lily, but when I look again, she was gone. I'm just worried what she could be up to," Twilight explains nervously.

"Nothing good I'll bet. I remember you telling me she wasn't happy the last time you saw her," Spike answers with a serious look.

Then Twilight says sounding upset, "Forcing everypony in her village to have same cutie marks wasn't right, even lying to them about giving up her own. We had to do something."

"And now she'll want revenge," Sike mutters, but it's loud enough for Twilight to hear, making her shiver with a scared look on her face..

Spike changes his assumption and says, "Or maybe she was interested in your speech."

Twilight sighs and says, "I don't know, Spike. I don't know what I saw."

"But as long as I have my friends I know everything will be alright," Twilight adds with a positive attitude.

Twilight and Spike are glad they have this conversation talk out. Twilight has been feeling a bit nervous and unsure about it. But something has Spike curious about.

Spike asks, "I wonder why Starlight was sitting next to Tiger Lily."

"I don't know, maybe it's just a coincidence that they sat together," Twilight answers.

Then Spike asks, "And Do you think Tiger Lily should know about this?"

Twilight starts to feel concern and answers, "I don't know Spike. I did want to tell her that she and Starlight are related, but I don't know how I'm going to tell her about what Starlight did. I only wish I knew why Starlight became who she is now."

"I'm sure she'll understand, and who know, maybe Tiger Lily can reach her somehow," Spike replies.

"Maybe. She is growing to love being around other ponies as well as other animals. If I did tell her and Starlight they are related and help introduce each other then maybe they'll become friends," Twilight says agreeing with Spike.

Twilight and Spike are now back at the castle. Twilight remember that Tiger Lily has gone to the library to do a little reading, and spell practicing. Spike and Twilight put hei supplies down and decide to head to the throne room.

The Twilight says, "Maybe I was just more stressed about that speech than I thought."

"Yeah. That sounds better than Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge," Spike laughs with remark.

Twilight ad Spike walk to the door of the throne room. They are thinking on having a bit of a break.

As she uses her magic to open t door, Twilight says,"Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kinda silly."

With shock look on his face, Spike says with horrors, "Or it's totally true!"

Twilight look straight ahead of her, and is indeed sock to see what or who decides to drop in for a visit. They can see Starlight Glimmer having front hooves crossed behind her head, and her back hooves sitting on the map. She is also showing an evil look on her face, like e is expecting them to be here.

Starlight shows a smirk on her face and says, "Welcome home, Twilight!"

Twilight and pike are indeed shock to see Starlight Glimmer her, and are scared she is up to somethin bad. Mena while in the library of the cast Tiger Lily is still reading some of the Daring Do books. After reading the book, she decides to head back to the throne to see if Twilight and Spike are back yet. Plus she also wants to tell them about the friend she has made today, and if there is a way to find out where she lives. After some time walking she finally find her way to the castle throne room.

Tiger Lily opens the door to the throne room where the map is and go see that Twilight and Spike are there. When she walks in she can see Twilight and Spike are in shock about is starting to think that something must have happened while she isn't around. Tiger Lily notices a ripple up paper on the ground, and decides to pick it up. But se does that, a strange portal open over the map, and starts to suck her in. Twilight and Spike manage to grab her, but all three of them have been suck into the hole. The portal is leading them to somewhere on the other side, and it's taking them a long time. Where they are going, it's somewhere that ca either be a good thing or bad thing.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Time Travel Mayhem Part 1

After traveling through the portal, opens up and Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Spike land on the ground. Then the portal closes right after. They all look around to see they are not in the castle anymore. This place looks unfamiliar to Tiger Lily, but it is familiar to Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Cloudsdale? Why did Starlight came here?" Spike asks

"Who knows?" Twilight replies looking unsure.

Just as they look around, a small filly flies right past them at top speed, causing The two alicorns and little dragon to see her.

Twilight recognize the filly and asks with a confused look, "Is it that me or does that look like Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, but younger?" Spike replies looking confused.

"And it doesn't look like she has a cutie mark?" Tiger Lily says.

Twilight scaredly says as Spike takes out his binoculars, "You don't think…"

"We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic rainboom?" Spike suspects.

"Spike, only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?" Twilight says thinking this is impossible.

Hearing this Tiger Lily says with wide eyes and a surprised expression on her face, "Wait did you say Starlight?"

"Yes? Why?" Twilight asks looking confused.

Tiger Lily starts to feel nervous and asks, "She wouldn't have a purple star with two blue shimmering stream for a cutie mark?"

"How did you know that?" Spike asks.

"I've met her while we were at the school the other day, and seen her earlier today," Tiger Lily explains.

"You met her?!" Twilight and Spike shockley exclaims.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Yes. We talked and played and we had so much fun, but what in Equestria is Starlight doing? And does this paper I found is the reason how she did it?"

Tiger Lily levitates the paper towards Twilight. Twilight uncrumpled the paper to see what it is. To her shock, she knows what Starlight has and how she is able to do it.

"Star Swirl's spell! Oh, no!" Twilight scaredly exclaims .

"What are we going to do?" Tiger Lily asks.

Spike grabs his backpack and says, "Come on, let's go!"

"Go where?" Twilight asks.

"To watch the race. I don't wanna miss the rainboom! Whoa!" Spike answers with excitement.

Twilight turns to Tiger Lily and says, "You better hide Tiger Lily, I don't want you getting in the middle of it."

"But Twilight, how did you know Starlight?" Tiger Lily asks.

Twilight sighs sadly because she has to explain to Tiger Lily what is going on.

Twilight explains, "My friends and I went to her village where everypony had the same cutie mark. She manage to take ours. When we came to the village everypony seem to be happy, and we realized that some of the ponies what their cutie marks back, but with Starlight in charge, there's no chance of getting. We also found out Starlight has her cutie mark the whole time, and manipulated and lied to other ponies just to prove that cutie marks are nothing but trouble. After exposing her everypony was upset with her. We tried to explain to her that being different is what helps friendship, but was too caught up in the desire to listen."

Tiger Lily is very shocked to hear this. Starlight seems very nice, and has no clue Starlight has done something that… mean. She is also wonder why she's never mention it to her.

"I… I had no idea Starlight was in that kind of situation, and why she didn't tell me about it, then we could have talk about it. But when I was with her she seems so nice and told me about her interest. I wish I knew why she thinks cutie marks are bad," Tiger Lily says looking so dad.

"I wish I knew. Now you better go hide. I don't want Starlight to see you," Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily nods her head and decide to hide herself in on one of the clouds, but able to move so she can see the race. She becomes fascinated to see Rainbow Dash racing these two colts, and she's going very fast. However, she look to see someone is hiding in a different cloud. She can see Starlight Glimmer, and then uses her magic to blast Rainbow Dash causing her to fall down, and heading straight to the ground. To her shock and quick action, Tiger Lily flies as fast as she can and catches the young Rainbow Dash. She then places the young filly on the cloud she's at to check if she's okay.

Tiger Lily asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you, you saved me," the young Rainbow Dash replies.

"I'm glad I can help," Tiger Lily replies.

The young Rainbow Dash looks at her with curiosity and asks, "So where did you come from. I thought Princess Celestia is the only alicorn around?"

"Well, it's a long story, but let's just says I came from somewhere far away," Tiger Lily answers, but not giving her the whole story.

Then Tiger Lily says, "I kind of need to get going, so make sure you do well with your flying, and… I think it will be a good idea to get your wing checked. I think it's sprain when you were hit."

Young Rainbow Dash looks at her wing to see that Tiger Lily is right. She tries to fly, but it kind of hurts, and thinks she should go the nurse office to get it checked out.

Following Tiger Lily advice, she nods her head and says, "Okay. Sure I kind of lost the race, but thank for saving me and for the advice."

"You're welcome, but remember to do good with your flying, listen to your teacher, and always do your best." Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

"You got it," Young Rainbow Dash says.

She then looks around and aks, "But how am I supposed to get to the office if I can't fly."

"I can take you there myself," Tiger Lily suggests.

The filly, Rainbow Dash smiles after hearing it. After getting the young Rainbow Dash to the nurse's office, Tiger Lily leave to go find Twilight. When she find her, she can't see that she and Spike are with Starlight on one of the could. Tiger Lily is hoping to get some answers, but remember to hide herself so Starlight doesn't see her. She decides to hid in the cloud but moves it so she can get a closer look. When she reach them, she can hear their conversation.

"What did you do?" Twilight angrily asks.

With a smirk on her face, Starlight answers, "You are about to find out."

Just then a portal opens up above them, and Twilight and Spike are about to be sucked in.

Desperate to save her friends, she calls out "Twilight!"

"Tiger Lily!" Starlight says looking shocked.

Seeing the portal sucking Twilight and Spike in there, Starlight realizes that if Tiger Lily get's too close she'll get sucked in too.

Starlight panicky screams, "Tiger Lily, stay away!"

Tiger Lily stops in her track, but it's too late, she's been caught in the portal's vortex.

"Tiger Lily, fly as hard as you can!" Starlight calls out.

Trying to fly Tiger Lily screadly says, "I… I can't!"

Tiger Lily isn't able to fly any longer, so she ends up being sucked into the portal. Then the portal closes right behind them. Starlight is shocked to see that the friend she has made is sucked into her plan, and into this mess. She knows that Twilight will find a way to get back, but when she doesn't, she needs to make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble. Later on, Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily fallen out of the portal and land on the ground. They are able to get up, but still a bit wobbly after the landing.

Tiger Lily looks around and ask, "Where are we?"

"It looks like Ponyville, but it doesn't look good," Spike answers looking a bit concern.

Then Twilight suggests, "We should look around and figure this out."

"But what about the map?" Spike asks.

"I don't think we can move it. We should leave it here to be sure," Twilight suggests.

With that, they walk around to see if they can find their friends for help. Their trouble has become serious when they can see that Ponyville is looking deserted. A lot of places are boarded up and are closed for some reason or another.

Tiger Lily looks to see one of the stores she knows and says, "Sugar Cube Corner is closed."

"And so is Carousel Boutique," Spike adds looking very sad.

Twilight sighs and says, "Guess our friends are not around here. Maybe we can see anyone is at Sweet Apple Acres."

After some time walking down Ponyville, they can see that Sweet Apple Acres is not the same place they know anymore. When they look through the window, the barn has been made into something like a factory, and are putting apples in cans after they are smashed. They know this place is not the Ponyville they know anymore.

Twilight says, "It seems somepony lives at Sweet Apple Acres, but it looks different."

"I don't think I like this and…" Tiger Lily nervously replies, but bumps into someone.

Tiger Lily feels bad about it and says, "I'm sorry I… I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"That's okay, but what are you y'all doing here?" A familiar voice replies.

Tiger Lily looks up to see a pony who is very familiar to them. They can see Applejack, who is wearing a black suit, and has her mane and tail in braids being hold by red hair bands, and wearing a hairnet.

"Applejack?!" The group shockley replies.

"Applejack, it's so good to see you," Twilight said with a smile.

Applejack looks a bit confused and asks, "Uh, do I know you cause I don't remember,"

"Of course you know us," Twilight answers.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "Applejack do you know where Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity are right now?"

Applejack think about it and answers, "Well, I don't know anypony by those names, except Rarity, but she left to Manehattan a long time ago."

"To be a famous designer," Spike suggests.

"No, to help out with the cause," Applejack firmly answers.

"Cause for what?" Twilight asks.

Applejack looks away with a sad look and says, "The cause for a war against King Sombra and his shadow army."

"What?!" Twilight and Spike shockley exclaims with horrors.

"King Sombra?!" Tiger Lily sacredly replies..

She gulps nervously and asks, "Who that?"

Looking confused, Applejack asks, "Where have y'all been?"

"It's a long story. One thing we can tell you that we came from a different time plane and we're all friends with you," Twilight explains.

"We can show you about it, and how we got here, but can you also tell us what's going on," Tiger Lily replies.

Applejack nods her head and says, "Sure, but you need to make it quick cause we supposed to have a very important delivery sent out tomorrow."

"Promise," Tiger Lily replies.

"So think y'all can to explain to me about this, cause it sounds like y'all are in a sticky situation," Applejack says.

As they walk back towards the map, Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily explain to Applejack how they get here and what's her relationship with them are. They even explain to them about Starlight Glimmer and what she's doing. When they reach the map, they are just finished explaining to them about the situation.

"And that's how we got here?" Spike finishes the story.

After hearing this Applejack is astonished and shocked about hearing it, but can tell that they are honest about it.

"Well, all be," Applejack says looking shocked.

Then Twilight asks, "Think you can explain to us what's going on?"

"Yeah, what happened here?" Spike adds.

Like she promised, Applejack starts to explain her story and says, "It all started when King Sombra and the Crystal Empire returned after a thousand of years, but it didn't stop there cause Sombra was able to release an army all over Equestria. Princess Celestia and any pony who volunteered or had been called to help out with the war, had to do what it takes to stop him. Rarity left to Manehattan to help out create clothes and other kind of material to help with the battle. As King Sombra's power grow stronger, black crystals began to appear all over Equestria."

"And the war is still going, isn't it?" Tiger Lily sadly asks.

Applejack nods her head with a sad look and answers."Yes,"

"This is impossible, back at my time we defeated King Sombra a long time ago, and we're we're friends," Twilight says still confused and worried abou this?

"How were you able to defeat him before?" Tiger Lily asks.

Twilight turns to Tiger Lily, and explains, "My friends and I were able to find the Crystal heart, and the love and light from the empire were able to destroy him."

"And don't forget I was a big here then," Spike says with pride.

Tiger Lily gulps nervously and says, "He sounds really scary."

"Yeah. Even though we're not friends here, I can see you are very close," Applejack replies, but she is showing a friendly smile.

"Thanks for giving us the information we needed," Twilight replies.

"No problem. I need to get going. Good luck," Applejack says,a dn then she starts to head back home to work.

The three friends say, "Bye."

Applejack simply waves back and then head back home. When she's gone, Twilight and the others decide to discuss about the situation. This situation has them a bit puzzles, and how it happened is even more puzzling.

Tiger Lily looks a bit sad and says, "Who know that changing one piece of the past could cause so much trouble."

"What we can do?" Spike asks.

Twilight thinks about this as she says, "Well, let's take note of what we saw while we were in Cloudsdale."

With that, the three friend start to think about what they seen when they are in Cloudsdale.

Spike remembers and says, "Well Rainbow Dash was racing the bullies to defend Fluttershy,"

"But before the sonic rainboom, Starlight hit Rainbow with her magic, and then I save her," Tiger Lily adds.

Twilight looks at Tiger Lily with a confused look and asks, "You saved her?"

"Yes. I think Starlight's magic sprained her wing, so I decided to take her to the nurse's office," Tiger Lily explains.

"That's goob, but it must have added more changes to the time stream,"Spike replies..

"Sorry," Tiger Lily says feeling bad for doing that.

Twilight smiles and says, "That's okay, you were trying to help, but i'll bet that's what we need to do. We need to make sure the sonic rainboom happen. Since that's part of the reason we became friends with each other, I'll bet if we stop Starlight from tampering with time, we save the future."

"But how are we going to get back to the past in Cloudsdale," Tiger Lily asks.

"I can copy the spell and we'll be back in no time," Twilight suggests.

Twilight then uses her magic to cast the same spell Twilight uses on the map. The spell causes the magic to open, and are sucked into the portal. In no time they are back at Cloudsdale. Now all they have to do is find Starlight, and get to stop tampering time. But before they can do anything, A Blast of magic manage to hit Twilight and Spike, but not Tiger Lily. Instead it causes her to be scared and hide at another cloud, but still remain close. As she hides behind the cloud, she can see Starlighting using her magic to float and showing an evil smirk on her face.

Tiger Lily can hear Starlight says, "Well, finding her will be easy! But stopping her's gonna be harder than you think. Sorry to disappoint you, but I created that spell to send myself back in time. So even when you cast it, I still get sent back here. It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part. But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time or place and pull you along with me? I even impressed myself with that. I knew you'd try to stop me. You're so predictable. Why else would I leave the scroll behind? Touching it triggered the map to whisk you here and watch me erase the one thing that linked you with your friends! My village was a sanctuary of equality, where no pony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior! It was a special place, and you and your friends took it away!"

Tiger Lily is shocked to hear Starlight saying all this. She wonder how could the pony she knows could act so mean. She is starting to wonder why she thinks cutie marks are bad, and wonder if something must have happened to her that involves it. One thing she does know that if she, Twilight, and Spike don't stop her, the future is not going to end good for everypony.

She then hears Straight says, "Now it's my turn to take something special from you! Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me!"

Starlight then beats on the crystal that Twilight and Spike are trapped in, and leave them to do another tampering. Instead of going after Starlight, she decides to try and find a way to get Twilight and Spike out. She manages to levitates the crystal, even if it is really heavy for her to carry. Just then Twilight uses her magic to shatter the crystal, but she, Spike, and the shattered pieces are still caught in Tiger Lily's magic.

Tiger Lily asks, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. We're just glad you didn't get caught either," Twilight replies.

Then Twilight says, "But we better get going. Yous stay here in case Starlight comes back,"

"Right, but there's another thing," Tiger Lily says.

"What's that?" Spike asks.

"Isn't that Starlight talking to the filly version of Fluttershy and the two colts who are picking on her over there," Tiger Lily replies as she points her hooves to the direction.

Twilight and Spike look over there to see that Tiger Lily is right. With that, Twilight rushes over then with Spike on her back. Sadly she can see Twilight and Spike are too late. They can't stop Starlight from changing this event, and see the three little ponies are starting to be nice to each other. Seeing Fluttershy, she can see that she reminds Tiger Lily of herself when she's that age, and can be very shy sometimes. She then ntoice the young Rainbow Dash to see she is all alone, but has a bit of an idea. It will be different and may be helpful to Starlight, but it seems to be the right thing to do.

She flies over to the young Rainbow Dash and says, "Hi."

The young Rainbow Dash looks at her with a confused look and says, "Hi."

"What's wrong, you look a bit lonely?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, I was flying by myself, and seeing my friend being bullied like that I wanted to help, but a big pony was able to fix it. I just feeling a bit bad that I wasn't able to help Fluttershy," The young pony explains.

Tiger Lily can understand. Since she's been living with Twilight and friends, she can see a friend in trouble by now. Since Starlight is able to stop the bullying, Rainbow thinks there's no point on helping Fluttershy anymore. Just then tiger Lily has an idea, and it might work out for them.

"Maybe you can come with me. I think I know another way you can help your friend. By the way my name is Tiger Lily," Tiger Lily replies.

"Names Rainbow Dash," Rainbow replies.

Getting Rainbow's permission, Tiger Lily takes her to see Fluttershy and the two young colts. When she reaches them, she can see Starlight and Twilight talking to each other. She doesn't like to interrupt, but feels that Rainbow's friendship with Fluttershy kind of depend on her speaking up.

Tiger Lily takes a deep breath and says, "Um excuse me, is it alright if I can speak to you three young ponies."

The conversation has been interrupted and they all look to see Tiger Lily with the young Rainbow Dash. Starlight, Twilight, and Spike are confused to know what is going on, and what she's doing with the young Rainbow Dash.

Twilight asks, "Uh Tiger Lily, what are doing?"

"Helping the young ponies get along and help create friendship," Tiger Lily say.

"If you say so," Starlight replies looking confused.

Tiger Lily takes little Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy and the two colts. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash smiles seeing each other, and are glad.

Then Tiger Lily says, "Listen, I understand that you seem to have a bit of a disagreement about Fluttershy's flying, right."

"Yes," the young ponies reply.

"I also understand that my friend was able to explain to you boy on how bullying is not very nice, and you should treat ponies how they want to be treated," Tiger Lily adds.

"Yes," the colts say.

She then turns to Rainbow and says, "And Rainbow you said that you want to help Fluttershy."

"Yeah," the young Rainbow Dash replies.

Then Tiger Lily says, "Well, maybe there's a way that you three can help Fluttershy with her flying abilities, but remember, Fluttershy learns at her own pace and needs time."

"How can we do that?" One of the young colts asks.

"You three can take turns teach her or do it together or Fluttershy can see you three fly or race while flying, so that way she can gain some tips. It's the same thing that I did when I had struggle flying."

"Really, but you're an alicorn," Fluttershy says looking amazed.

Tiger Lily smiles a bit and says, "That maybe true, but when I was your age I had trouble flying too, but I learned how to fly from my father, and some of my animal friends. Some of them even do races to teach me to fly fast. If you learned from the your friends, then you can fly too, and find your own way to fly along the way."

"Thank you," the young Fluttershy replies.

The the other young colt says, "Maybe the three of us can race and show Fluttershy how amazing flying can be."

"You're on," The young Rainbow Dash says.

Young Rainbow Dash and the two young colts help Fluttershy with her flying as they are heading to the race track. Tiger Lily feel proud of herself to see the young ponies getting along with each other.

Starlight walks over to her and says, "Wow Tiger Lily, you did a better job than I could."

"It may not be the way it happend, but glad to see you care for them," Twilight adds actually agreeing with Starlight.

"Thanks," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Just then the portal starts to open, and it ends up sucking Twilight and Spike again. Before Tiger Lily can be sucked in, Starlight uses her magic to get herself and Tiger Lily out of the way. When they reach to a good distance location, the portal closes itself. Tiger Lily does appreciate the help, but worried on what kind of time stream can Twilight and Spike can be in now.

Tiger Lily turns to Starlight and says, "Uh, Starlight, I think we need to talk about this time traveling idea of yours."

"Uh, sure," Starlight replies.

With that, Starlight and Tiger Lily find a good place to talk abou this. Tiger Lily hops that she can convince Starlight to stop this before it gets out of hoof for all of them. She is hoping Twilight and Spike will be alright, and will find their way back here again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Time Travel Mayhem Part 2

Throughout the conversation with Starlight, Tiger Lily tries to explain to her that traveling in time and altering it, is to dangerous, and it's not just for Twilight and the others. Starlight does like Tiger Lily so she doesn't hold anything bad against her, but sadly, she kind of refused to listen to her about it. After having another experience in the other future, Twilight and Spike return to the past before the Rainboom. She also hit Starlight with the same spell that is performed on her. Just then Starlight break out of the crystal and she and Twilight gets into a magic fight. That ends up stopping the sonic rainboom again. The portal open and Twilight and Spike are sucked into it. Tiger Lily comes along with them and hopefully to help Twilight. When they reach the other side, they find themselves in another future, but it's very different. In fact, the whole place is dark.

"Where are we this time?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I don't know, but why is it dark out here?" Spike replies.

"Yeah, usually the map sends up to the future in the day, why did it sent us here at night?" Twilight replies looking confused.

Just then, they start to hear some strange noises. They turn to see the source of the noise and are starting to get very scared.

Then Spike scaredly says, "Uh, I think we better figure that out later."

But Tiger Lily says, "Wait, I think I can handle this."

"Are you crazy, these are timberwolves?!" Twilight shockley replies.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Don't worry, they may be made of wood, they're still animals, and… I think I can talk to them to help us."

"If you say so," Spike replies, looking unsure about it.

Tiger Lily simply smiles and walk up to the timberwolves. When she reaches them, she uses her horn to make a bright glow, and then start to talk in their language. Twilight and Spike are astonished to see this, the timberwolves are not attacking her. In fact, Tiger Lily and the timberwolves are talking to her. After the conversation, Tiger Lily returns to Twilight and Spike to tell them what the wolves says.

Twilight asks in an awkward tone, "So… what did they say?

"They said that they will help us, and that they'll take us to the castle through the forest," Tiger Lily answers.

"A castle in the middle of the forest?" Spike questionably replies.

"I kind of didn't understand either, but they said they'll take us there so we can get help," Tiger Lily replies.

Twilight and Spike look at each other and towards Tiger Lily with confused looks on their faces. Of course, they agree to go along with this. One of the wolf shows Tiger Lily and her friends the way through the forest. After some time walking through the forest, the wolf leads them to the castle it mentions. The castle seems so new, and yet so dark. The castle is light blue, normal, blue, dark purple, and have moon shape and crescent moon shape at certain parts of the castle.

Twilight surprisingly says, "Well, what do you know, there really is a castle in the forest?"

"Let's go inside and see if anypony here," Spike suggests.

Agreeing to the suggestion, Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Spike make their way to the castle. When they open the door and head inside, the torches on each side of the wall light up in blue fire in a line. They are interested to see the castle looks very, nice, but in a dark kind of way. It seems the place is the same color and moon likeness on the inside as well.

"This place looks like the old castle of the two sister," Twilight clarifies.

"Only cleaner," Spike adds.

"The castle looks very nice, but who does this castle belongs to?" Tiger Lily asks.

Twilight is about to suggest something, but before she can say anything Spike gasps and exclaims, "Rarity!"

Twilight and Tiger Lily look to where Spike is screaming at and to who he is seeing, to their shock, they can see Rarity. However, Rarity is dressed different that the usually clothes she loves to wear so much. Both her hair and tail are in buns, and she is wearing a glittering dark blue and purple shirt with a indigo blue collar, and a light blue crescent moon in the middle. Since she is the only one in the castle, they decide to ask her some question. They walk over to her to see she is busy setting up and straightening the tapestries on the walls.

Spike happily says to Rarity, "Rarity, it's so good to see your beautiful and wonderful face again, you remember me, it's Spike."

"Sorry darling, but I'm very busy and have no time to socialize with young dragons who I don't know," Rarity firmly explains concentrating on her work.

Spike becomes sadeen that this Rarity doesn't remember him at all. Tiger Lily gives him a hug to make him feel better.

Twilight comes in and says, "Listen Rarity, we really need your help to make sure the future saved from Starlight's crazy plan."

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but I'm too busy," Rarity says who isn't listening to Twilight at all.

Tiger Lily and Spike can see Rarity is not going to listen. In fact, unless they show some proof to her, there might not be any chances on getting help.

Tiger Lily quietly says, "Um, Rarity, I understand that you're busy right now, but we can really use your help with this, and it's very important that we know who the ruler of the castle and talk to them."

Rarity doesn't say anything at first. In fact, she is in a state of shock.

Pulling herself together, she bows at Tiger Lily presence and says, "Tiger Lily, I didn't realized you were with the other alicorn and young dragon. I hope you can forgive me."

Tiger Lily starts to blush a bit that Rarity is treating her like a princess. Twilight and Spike are also confused.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Spike whispers to Twilight.

Twilight whispers back saying, "I know, it's almost like Rarity thinks Tiger Lily is royalty or connected to someone royalty in a way."

Tiger Lily is able to calm herself and says while her cheeks are blushing, "It's okay Rarity, I understand that you're busy with your design, but you don't need to address me like that, but I do like to know who this castle belong to and why you address me for that matter,"

"Of course darling, I sometimes forget you like me to treat you as equal, but as to your question you know this castle. In fact, you been living here since Nightmare Moon took you as her student and adopted you as her child," Rarity answers.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight and Spike exclaims with a shock.

"Yes, you all really didn't know," Rarity adds.

Twilight and Spike rapidly shakes their head. Tiger Lily is kind of surprised to hear that in this time plane she's been adopted by somepony else. In fact, they think it will be best to explain to her what is going on.

"Rarity, I know I look like somepony you know, but to tell you the truth, I'm not the same Tiger Lily that lives here," Tiger Lily explains.

"But how can this be, I'm seeing you right now?" Rarity asks looking confused.

Twilight comes in and says, "That's because she is Tiger Lily, but she's from a different time plane. We really need to figure out a way to stop Starlight Glimmer from changing the past, because every present we travel too is worst than the last."

"Well, this one doesn't look that bad so far, maybe this Nightmare Moon will be nice, and I'm sure she can help us if we just ask," Tiger Lily replies with a calm smile.

Twilight is about to say something that will kind of prove Tiger Lily wrong, but an unfamiliar vice says, "Time travel you say…"

The three friends look behind them with a shock, with the exception of Rarity bowing at the pony's presence. They look around and can see Nightmare Moon's silhouette around the castle. They can tell they are in a bit of trouble, and are now being surrounded by guards in armor that involves their faces to be unseen.

The pony sitting on the throne comes out to the shadows revealing to be Nightmare Moon, the pony who been imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years.

She shows an evil smug on her face and says, "Now that's something I would like to see."

Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Spike are shocked to see what kind of futures this is. This future has been ruled by Nightmare Moon and has scrawled the land at an eternal night, like the prophecy predicted.

Nightmare Moon flies towards the three still surrounded by guards and loudly asks in a firm tone, "Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time, and how is there another Tiger Lily here?"

Twilight and her two friends are not responding. In fact they're are scared of it.

One of the guards says in a familiar tone, "The princess asked you a question…"

She takes off helmet, and revealed to be Rainbow Dash and says, "And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know!"

Tiger Lily shyly answers, "Um, well, this is going to be hard to explain, but it might get… confusing, and… where's Princess Celestia, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nightmare simply laughs loudly at Tiger Lily question. She then shows them the moon and answers, "My sister has been imprisoned in the moon for years!"

However she also sternly says, "But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic!"

Before Twilight and her friends can say something, a new yet familiar voice come into the room along with some hoof steps, saying, "Princess, I'm back, is there anything you need me to do right now."

To everypony's shock to see that the one has come into the room is in fact the Tiger Lilly of this time plane. The guards, including Rarity bow to her. Twilight, Spike, especially Tiger Lily are shocked to see two of her right now. This Tiger Lily is wearing a indigo blue blouse with a white crescent moon and a moonflower in the middle, a dark blue skirt, and shimmering blue shoes, and her hair and tail is in a braid. The Tiger Lily of this time plane look to see the other her and her companion, and looks confused seeing this.

She turns to Nightmare and asks, "Um, princess, why is there another me here, and who is the other alicorn and the small dragon.

Twilight holds her head and says, "This is getting ridiculous."

"You can say that again," Spike mutters, holding his head as well.

Nightmare Moon can see the confusing of the subject and says, "I think it will be best to continue our conversation in private. Tiger Lily, both of you will be joining us along with this one's companions.

"Rarity, have Applejack to have some tea and mooncakes made for us, and bring it to my private studies," Nightmare Moon informs.

"Of course princess," Rarity replies.

"Now, Tiger Lily, and you mysterious travelers, come with me," Nightmare Moon firmly informs.

With that Nightmare Moon and the Tiger Lily of this time beging to walk to the private studies. Twilight and the others simply follow them. When they reach their, Twilight and the two friends explain to them about Starlight and her tampering in time, along with the things goes on at their time. They also explain Tiger Lily's story. Nightmare Moon and the Tiger Lily of this time shared their own story. According to the two, a few months after Nightmare Moon has taken over Equestria. The fire that has took Tiger Lily parents and her away happen. After the fire, she and the guard look around to see any survivors and Tiger Lily is the only one remained after the incident. Seeing her being an alicorn, special magical abilities, and sorrows within her eyes, Nightmare Moon decides to take Tiger Lily in and raiser her as her own. The kingdom of Equestria prosper with her help, because Tiger Lily special abilities help some unicorns to use that magic to grow food, especially those who are connected with nature and the earth. After hearing each other's stories, they are surprised to hear it.

Nightmare Moon says, "I do have to admit, you sure have experienced so much being a new princess."

"I'm just as surprised to see that in this time plane, Tiger Lily was raised by you after her parents died," Twilight replies.

The Princess Tiger Lily, "Yes. I'm also sorry that my counterpart had a long time to live among pony kind."

"I understand,a nd at some point, I'm still a bit scared to get too close to ponies I don't know," Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily sighs sadly and says, "I just wish there is a way to get Starlight to stop this time traveling before something happens."

"It is true tampering with time can lead disastrous results, even the most tiniest act can change the lives of many others," Nightmare Moon says.

Then Spike says, we really like to get back to the past to stop Starlight from changing it, and there is no way I'm going back out there with the timberwolves around."

Nightmare Moon chuckles and says, "Those Timberwolves are nothing to be afraid of. Tiger Lily has been able to communicate with them with her magic.

"We saw our Tiger Lily did the same thing, they lead us to the castle," Twilight replies.

"And with two Tiger Lily's, we'll be double safe from those tooth picks.

But the princess Tiger Lily says, "You might not want to say that around them. They really don't like being insulted like that."

Spike blushes in embarrassment about it, and decides she is right about it. Agreeing to take them, the two Tiger Lily are able to communicate to the wolves to leave them alone, and not attack them, it's a piece of cake to get through the forest to find the map in the woods. When they reach the map, Nightmare Moon and the Tiger Lily here are amazed to see the map, and a unicorn is able to use it for a tool.

"So this is the map that's been used to help you travel through time?" The Princess Tiger Lily asks.

"Yes. Starlight manage to use Starswirl's spell and the map to get to the past," Twilight explains.

Nightmare Moon looks at the map and says, "And combined with her own magic, traveling through time was no trouble at all. This Starlight has no idea what she is tampering with."

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Yes princess, but we need to get her to stop, for Equestria's sake."

"Then I wish you all good luck, and you, Tiger Lily," Nightmare Moon says, then looks at Twilight's friend.

"Yes?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Make sure you continue to bond with others and to work on your magic. Who know, you might be able to prosper Equestria more with your type of magic," Nightmare Moon says.

Tiger Lily and says, "Yes princess.

When Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Spike are on the mag, she then uses her own magic to get back to the past and stop Starlight from causing anymore trouble. After returning to the time of the sonic rainboom, Twilight tries to stop Starlight from changing the past, but it's not working. She alter the past and got them sent to the future again. Twilight then uses the magic on the map and her own to return to the same one. Before long, The three has traveled the present and the past multiple times. Some of them are very scary and are dangerous. Though, Tiger Lily does think the present with Discord's ideal world is a bit strange and confusing, especially seeing him riding on Celestia and Luna like they're some kind of ride or something. As a result, it seem that the time traveling tampering doesn't seem to end, and Twilight along with Tiger Lily and Spike have enough of this, and know it has to end before something worse happens.

Tiger Lily can't take this anymore and shouts, "Stop, you have to stop!"

Twilight and Starlight stop hearing Tiger Lily scream.

Then Tiger Lily exclaims, "Starlight, if you and Twilight keep this up, then we're all going keep time traveling for eternity, and we'll end up with something worse than Twilight or having friends!"

"What do you mean? Starlight asks.

"What Tiger Lily means is that what you're doing goes way beyond cutie marks! Everything we do here in the past even the smallest change can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!" Twilight explains.

Starlight becomes angry at Twilight and says with annoyance, "Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that 'the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance'"

"It does!" The three friends yells.

Starlight ignore this and says, "Spare me Twilight's overblown ego! No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's, is that important!"

She then uses her magic to stop the young Rainbow Dash from racing. Luckily she falls onto a cloud that save her from hitting to the ground.

Scared Tiger Lily says, "Starlight, you need to stop, this isn't worth it!"

"It seems to for me," Starlight says like she doesn't care.

The portal starts to open up again, and is going to take them to the future. Twilight ends up with an idea to get Starlight to stop.

Twilight looks at the portal and says, "I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are to the future, but I can show you what the world is like without mine!"

With that, Twilight grabs Starlight and they fly into the time stream. Tiger Lily and Spike follow them. When they reach other side, they can see that nothing is here, just a wasteland.

Starlight turns to Twilight and angrily asks, "Where are we?!"

"The future. Or rather, the present," Twilight sadly answers.

"But there's nothing here!" Starlight replies looking at the scenery.

"I wish I could say I was surprised. But every world I come back to is worse than the last. I don't know why my friends and I are so important to Equestria, but we are." Twilight sadly explains.

Starlight looks around to see all of this wasteland. Seeing this is making her feel scared.

However, caring too much for her pride, she spats out, "I don't believe you!

"But Starlight, you're seeing this with your own eyes," Tiger Lily calmly says.

"She's right, Starlight, just look around," Spike adds.

Then Twilight sadly says, "Like I said, everything in the past affects the future, even the tiniest act. And what you're doing leads here. I know I can't stop you, but I thought showing you this might change your mind."

"Change my mind? You don't know anything about me! I was perfectly happy before you and your friends ruined what I built!" Starlight angrily shouts.

However Tiger Lily comes forth and says, "Maybe you are, but from what Twilight told me, nopony else was happy for what you were doing to them, and from the looks of it… I… i think you're jealous of Twilight because she has something that you don't have,"

"I am not jealous!" Starlight shouts.

"Then why, why are you doing this to Twilight and her friend? Why are you so resentful of cutie marks so much that you lied and manipulate ponies into believing the same thing. I don't know what you've been through, but it seems you cared more about what you want… than what the friend you want to work so hard for," Tiger lily asks and crying for scolding Starlight like that.

Seeing Tiger Lily shedding tears, Starlight wonder what Tiger Lily is saying is true.

With a sigh, Starlight says, "If you really want to know, then I'll show you what happened, but you won't like it."

Starlight jumps on the map and use her magic to send them to another time stream. After the quick travel, they all find themselves in a small town. There are houses, ponies, and other places, unlike Starlight, this place is not familiar to Twilight and the others.

"What is this place?" Twilight asks.

"That map of your is shows all the places of Equestria, and this part is my home," Starlight firmly answers.

"It does seem like a nice place," Tiger Lily complement.

"Thanks, but we won't be here for sightseeing," Starlight replies with a smile, but still sad to show her and the others the truth.

Starlight show them one of the houses and escort them to see the window. When they look through it, they can see two small ponies playing. One of the is a unicorn filly, while the other one is a unicorn the looks of it the young unicorn filly is Starlight Glimmer when she's young. The colt is bright orange with light orange patches on his hooves and on his nose, he has dark orange like mane and tail, and and blue like eyes. From the looks of it the two young ponies are playing together by stacking books. Tiger lily is shocked to see the young filly and it resembles the one from the photo she has back at how.

In her thoughts, Tiger Lily says, "That filly, she looks like starlight, and the filly from the photo… could that mean that Starlight is really…"

However her thoughts has been interrupted when Starlight explains her story, "Sunburst and I did everything together. In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart. Until today."

Seeing the two playing together, it seems the two are very close together. As the two are playing making a stack of books, The books is starting to lose it's balance. The young Starlight becomes scared and the books around about to fall on top of her. Young Sunburst uses his magic to stop the books, and use so much of it, he starts to glow. The young Starlight is astonished to see this. When the light is gone, Sunburst can see he ends up with his cutie mark, and it looks like a sun. He runs outside to show everyone his mark and everypony is happy about it. The young Starlight becomes sad and just walks back inside while her friend enjoy his glory with the others.

Then Starlight says, "And just like that, my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off to Canterlot."

"You mean the magic school?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yes, and I never saw him again," Starlight answers.

After hearing this, Tiger Lily and the others are shocked to hear this. Tiger Lily is mostly sadden by Starlight's sadness. She understands what it's like to lose the ponies she cares about so much that it's hard to beare and more on in life. Tiger Lily starts to think about this, and wonder what she can do to help Starlight.

However, Spike makes things worse by asking, "Well, why not?

"Because of his cutie mark! He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away, too!" Starlight exclaims in tears.

"That's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away," Twilight replies.

"But Twilight…" Tiger Lily tries to explains.

But before Tiger Lily can say anything, Starlight becomes furious and says, "Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends!"

Starlight then uses her magic to send them to the moment before the sonic rainboom. They all can see Starlight is still set on her goal, not thinking on what can happen.

On the cuds, Starlight angrily says, "You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark. But once I stop the rainboom, you will!"

Starlight laughs a beam at them,but she misses. In the processes, Spike accidentally dropped the scroll that has been in his bag the whole time. They all turn around to see Starlight has it.

"And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you to change it!" Starlight explains in anger as she starts to rip the scroll containing the spell.

Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily are stunned to see starlight taking her personal problem too far. If the scroll gets destroyed there is nothing they can do to get back to their own time. Tiger Lily is more scared since her friendship and earning herculite mark is connected to them. If that's taken away, she'll never be able to be with Twilight, her friends, and all other other friends she'll make, but most of all, she'll never be able to see Starlight again. She know she has to do something to bring the friend she has made back her senses, but doesn't know what, and time is running out.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: A Song and Feeling Brings Two Together

In the past of Cloudsdale, Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Spike are in a terrible dilemma. Starlight tried to tamper with the past so Twilight and her friends can never have their cutie marks and meet. However, her action may end up costing Equestria's future, but she refused to believe it. To be sure she has her way, she is starting to tear up the paper with the spell containing it, leaving them in the past forever and nothing can be done to save the present of Equestria. Twilight know she needs to stop this before Starlight makes the most terrible mistake of her life.

"Starlight, you're right. I don't know what you've been thought, but what I do know is that you can't do this. We've all seen how this lead and so have you," Twilight scaredy says trying to reason with Starlight Glimmer.

But Starlight refuse to listen, and angrily says, "I only see what you have shown me, who knows how it will be like in Equestria."

Twilight, Spike and Tiger Lily look back seeing young Rainbow Dash racing the bullies.

Twilight turns back to Starlight and says, "I've seen it a dozen times, things in Equestria won't go well without me and my friends."

Starlight groans with annoyance and frustration as she says, "Again about your friends, how can ponies can be so different be so important?!"

"That because it is important!" Tiger Lily exclaims.

Starlight, Twilight and Spike stop to hear Tiger Lily voice. From the looks of it, she is starting feel sad and worried about something.

Tiger Lily starts to feel says and says, "It's important to us, question is, is our friendship important to you."

Starlight is shocked to see Tiger Lily asking her something like that. In her thought her friendship with Tiger Lily is important, but start to think what she is doing is worth their friendship. Twilight can see this in Starlight's eyes, and know what she has to do to get Starlight back to her senses.

Twilight calls out to Starlight and says, "Starlight, you have to start thinking of the friends that you can make if you give it a chance!"

With a huff, Starlight turns her head, not wanting to hear a word Twilight is saying.

"What about Tiger Lily, don't you think your friendship with her is important. She actually go her cutie mark the same time as me and my friends with the sonic rainbooms. She told me how you two became close and she really consider you a friend at the School for Gifted Unicorns, but not if you take that away from her," Twilight adds with a serious look on her face.

Starlight becomes surprised hearing this. She turn back to hear what Twilight is saying, and wonder what she saying is true. After seeing that future and hearing what Twilight says, she is starting to believe her action might actually cost her Tiger Lily's friendship.

Then Twilight says, "If you rip the spell and change the past without a means to change it back, then that means you can't be friends with Tiger Lily anymore."

"And she might never see you again in the present that's been changed too," Spike says adds.

Tiger Lily still feel sad as she says, "Yeah, and then I will miss you."

Stunned to hear this, she is starting to realized what they are saying is true. This discovery is starting to make her feel terrible. She then start to remember how the life she has in the village vs. the time she's spent with Tiger Lily. She starts to realizes that she'll end up looking the pony who is willing to be friends with her, and might never see her again.

"I… I… didn't realize," Starlight stutter scaredly.

Tiger Lily comes over to starlight with a smile and says, "It's okay Starlight, I understand that you're hurt, and maybe Twilight and Spike are not supposed to understand what you've been through."

"What do you mean?" Starlight asks.

"Twilight and Spike never knew what it's like to lose somepony they love the most. Sadly, I know what it's like," Tiger Lily explains, looking sad.

Starlight starts to feel sad and asks, "How… how could you?"

"Because… three years ago I… lost my parents in a fire at Whitetail Woods, and most of my animal friends had to leave, but I was never been able to become friend with other ponies because on how I have both wings and a horn. I thought I was too different to be among them," Tiger Lily sadly explains, and remember how the terrible past hurt her.

Starlight is shocked to hear this. Tiger Lily, the pony she has meet who holds a smile, has experienced something terrible.

Tiger Lily hugs Starlight with one of her hooves as she sadly explains, "I know how it feels, how the pain and sadness never really goes away. The thing is there nothing you can do to change it. You can make your life turn depending on the situation and decision you make. Friends or families earn their cutie marks, moving to find a new home, losing the ponies you care about, you have to be willing to move on, that is something that I had to go through to get where I am now."

Starlight start to shed tears as she says, "I used to think Sunburst and I were the same, but it turned out we were completely different, and it tore our friendship apart! But your experience is a lot worse than mine, how you were able to get through something that awful?!"

"Well, I guess it's just a twist of fate that I met Rarity and she tried help when I asked on that very night. Later on, I met Twilight and the others and showed me that being different isn't a bad thing, depends on how you experience it. I end up making more friends than I ever have, including you. Of course I still think about my parents a lot. I miss them everyday," Tiger Lily explains.

Starlight takes in Tiger Lily's story, and start to think about it in her thoughts, a lot. She start to wonder if there is a way to change her ways, and start to make herself a better pony.

But starlight asks, "So what is it should I do?"

Twilight comes to be on the cloud with them with Spike on her back and says, "Like I said before and what Tiger Lily was able to do, make new friends, and if something that feels like that will drift you apart, work through it together, that's what friendship is."

Starlight is also starting to think about that, and start to realize that her way of friendship isn't the right way.

"And it's not my friendship or your friendship with Tiger Lily that is important to Equestria, everypony's are. When your's end it lead us here, but think of all the friends you can make if you give it a chance, like what you did with Tiger Lily," Twilight adds.

"But how can I make sure I won't end up the same way?" Starlight asks.

"That's something you and I need to work out together, not just friends, but as a family," Tiger Lily answers, and yet showing a calm smile on her face.

Starlight looks at Tiger Lily with a confused look, and asks, "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, it turns out this whole time traveling experience is what brought the two of us together. When you showed me your past and yourself as a filly, you look just like the filly from one of the photos I have back at home."

Starlight is surprised to hear this

She then asks, "But how?"

Tiger Lily smiles calmly and says, "That picture I have, is actually my cousin, and I really wanted to find and meet her for so long and now… I have."

Twilight and Spike can understand what Tiger Lily is talking about. Now all answers have been answers.

"I guess you were able to figure out when you say the younger Starlight," Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily nods her head and says, "Yes Twilight, that filly we saw is the cousin I've been wanting to meet in a long time…"

"That's you, Starlight," Tiger Lily adds, smiling at Starlight.

"You been wanting to find me?" Starlight replies with a surprised look.

"Yes," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Starlight start to feel completely shocked, but manages to say, "I guess with my moving around so much, it wasn't easy for you."

"Yeah, and I was able to keep the promise I made for you. I have a garden of your favorite flowers at my house," Tiger Lily replies happily.

"You mean the moon flowers," Starlight asks.

"Yes," Tiger Lily answers nodding her head with a smile.

Starlight smiles at Tiger Lily for a minute, but becomes sad and look away.

Tiger Lily notice this, and asks, "What's wrong?"

"After the things I did, I don't think I deserve a friend like you," Starlight answers, feeling awful for what she almost cause.

Tiger Lily hugs Starlight and says, "Please Starlight, don't feel sad. I already forgive you, and besides, maybe it will give us a good chance to start all over again. We can do both of our favorite things and share our interest, and do everything together."

"Sounds to me, you two are already making a new start," Twilight adds with a smile.

"And you can start making more friends along the way," Spike replies.

Starlight look to see the three are willing to be friends, mostly Tiger Lily, despite of what she has done. She decides to give this again.

Starlight smiles back and says, "Yeah, I think I will."

The others are glad Starlight has finally understand what friendship is. Since they need to wait until the sonic rainboom to come, they just sit on the clouds to see it happen. As they wait, Starlight starts to hum a song, and Tiger Lily recognize it right away.

"Well, it looks like you and I know the same song," Tiger Lily says .

Starlight blushes a bit and says, "Yeah, my mother used to sang it to me when I was little"

"Mine too," Tiger Lily happily says.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "Let's sing it together."

Starlight nods her head agreeing to the idea. They look at the race to see the young Rainbow Dash racing against the two small coats. The music of their memories and Tiger Lily starts to sing.

Tiger Lily:

There may have been the slightest bit of spite

In the way that I decided to stop being with you

Starlight Glimmer:

But the way that your voice got so serious

All of the sudden when you spoke, was unfair

Tiger Lily:

"I love you" is what you want to make me say, isn't it?

Starlight Glimmer:

But I can't let you hear it yet

Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer:

Lightly, these wings of happiness

Dance down from up above, and alight upon my heart

I want to take this feeling of being enfold

In their soft, warm kindness and hold it close to me

Just as they finish the verse the sonic rainboom has performed into the sky. Everyone can agree that is a beautiful sight. When the sonic rainboom happen, the portal appears and it's time for the group to return home. Tiger Lily help Starlight and her friends lead the way, as she and Starlight sing together.

Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer:

And someday, when we're casting our gaze back

Perhaps we'll remember how we were this day

Until that day arrives, I'm not gonna let these wings go

I want to keep on feeling this same way forever

When they land back to the present. They can see they have saved Equestria from a terrible future, and Tiger Lily and Starlight have become friends, and more, they become part of a family. Twilight and Spike feel happy for them. Just then a bright light start to glow. They turn to see the scroll is in the middle of the vortex, and sucking the magic from the map.

Twilight suspect this and says, "Guess the scroll decided to disappear in the time stream."

"No that it's magic can't be used anymore," Starlight adds.

When the paper containing the spell suck all of it's magic on the map, it floats itself into the time stream disappearing forever. The portal close after it goes inside and creates a magic blast causing sparkle to spread across Ponyville. Now the scroll is gone, nopony can ever travel through time again.

Tiger Lily waves her hoof with a smile and says, "Bye, bye, time traveling spell."

"And hope you don't come back," Starlight adds with a grin on her face.

Twilight can help but laugh after hearing that. Spike is so glad to be back that he kiss the floor with appreciation, and glad to be back home. The girls can't help but to giggle seeing this, even though it's understandable.

Then he stands up as he says, "One Castle of Friendship… check!"

Next the door to the room open, and Twilight's friends have come to see if everything is okay, since they have seen the blast all of the sudden. They can see Twilight, Spike, and Tiger Lily are in the room, but also notice somepony else as well.

Rarity asks, "What in Equestria was that?!"

"Is everypony okay?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

"Can you do it again?" Pinkie asks in excellent.

"One group of amazing friends… check!" Spike replies with a smile.

"Yeah, Spike. It looks like we're home!" Twilight agrees.

The girls take a close look at the other pony with them, and are skeptic to see who it is. They can tell it's sTarlight Glimmer, and are wonder what she's doing here.

"Uh... what's she doin' here?" Applejack asks looking suspicious.

"Actually, it's kind of a long story," Twilight answers.

"A very long story, but I really like to reintroduce you to her," Tiger Lily adds showing a smile on her face.

"How is that?" Rarity asks looking confused.

Tiger Lily puts her hoof out to Starlight. Starlight is skeptic at first, but smile and take her hoof. Tiger Lily then escort Starlight ot the others for a reintroduction.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Girls, this is my cousin, Starlight Glimmer. Starlight, these are my good friends."

"Hi everypony, again," Starlight says looking nervous.

Twilight and Spike are glad Tiger Lily is helping Starlight. The others are shocked to hear it, even though they have their suspicion for some time now.

Pinkie excitedly exclaims, "Wow, so Starlight really is your cousin! We sure suspecting it be we could never figure out how to prove it! Now that you're here we can have a 'Tiger Lily has been reunited with her cousin' party!"

Everypony else calm themselves, and want some answers.

Rarity calmly says, "Perhaps you three could give us an explanation."

"How in Equestria were you two were able to find each other?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging. Give us all the details," Rainbow Dash adds, eager to know.

Twilight giggles a bit and answers, "Okay girls, we'll tell you, and there is something we need to discuss."

The girls nod their head agreeing and want to hear the story.

Twilight turns to Tiger Lily and says, "Tiger Lily, can I have a talk with our friends while you and Starlight get acquainted with each other. I'll let you know when you two can come back."

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies with a sweet smile.

Tiger Lily come to Starlight and says, "Come on Starlight, I want to show you my house."

"Sure," Starlight replies agreeing to the idea.

Agreeing to the idea, Tiger Lily takes Starlight out of the throne room and to go take her to the house. When they both are gone, Twilight asks her friends to sit on their thrones so they can talk. Twilight starts to explain to them about everything that has happen at the school, when they reach the castle, and their time traveling adventure, especially on how it brings Tiger Lily and Starlight together. To Twilight, telling them is going to be one wild story.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Next Steps

While Twilight and Spike explain to the others about their time travel, Tiger Lily brings Starlight Glimmer to her house. When they reach the house, Starlight is likes the way Tiger Lily's house and nice, simple, and peaceful. She can even see Tiger Lily's garden, especially the ones with the moon flowers. Of course they're not open right now, but they'll open tonight.

"Wow Tiger Lily, your house looks very nice," Starlight complements.

"Thank Starlight, my friends made if for me," Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily opens the door and says, "Come on in, I want to show you around."

As they go in the house, Tiger Lily explains to Starlight about her time and adventures since she has arrive at Ponyville. She even explains to her about meeting Daring Do and Coloratura, and how are time with them cause some of her adventures. During the time, Tiger Lily has made some tea and some cookies for the both of them, and are enjoying a quiet day outside.

"You sure have some crazy adventures during your time here," Starlight complements.

"I did, and some of them are kind of scary," Tiger Lily replies.

"After what you told me with your run in with Ahuizotl, I wouldn't blame you for being scared," Starlight says, agreeing with the comment.

"Yeah, but it turned out good in the end," Tiger Lily replies.

Starlight nods her head and says, "Yeah, I guess it did, and you got a nice tiara too."

The two start to giggle with smiles on their faces. They are glad to have quality time together, and are able to talk to each other.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So Starlight, what's it like in that village you build. I know you might not be comfortable answering it, I was just curious?"

Starlight starts to feel nervous while scratching her head with her hoof, and explains, "Well, back in the village I build, I was kind of a evil out of control dicator."

"How so?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, you remember how I became resentful over cutie marks after what happened with me and Sunburst," Starlight says.

Tiger Lily nods her head in reply.

"After that, I too worried to make friends after that and afraid to see Sunburst again, especially how I acted. I decided to work hard with my magic on my own without making new friend, and when I invented the cutie mark removing magic, I decided to prove to everypony that cutie marks and feeling different drives up apart, but I guess after all this, I realized I acted like jerk," Starlight explains.

Tiger Lily starts to feel sad for Starlight and asks, "I guess it must have hurt you so much, huh?"

"Yes, it did," Starlight sadly answers.

"Twilight did mentioned to me that you still have your cutie mark, does that mean you are unable to remove your cutie mark with your magic?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yep. Trust me, I've tried, and the spell cancel itself out when I remove my mark from my flank. It actually kind of hurts to be honest," Starlight answers.

Tiger Lily looks a bit confused and says, "Oh!"

The Tiger Lily asks, "Did you want to go back over to the village?"

"Sometimes, but I doubt I'll be welcomed back with open hooves for how I treated everyone. I wanted them to be my friends, but instead I treated them like doll who have their lives choose for them," Starlight answers feeling bad for her actions.

Starlight then sighs and asks, "Hey Tiger Lily, do you think I can ever make up for what I did?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Twilight and the others will know what to do to help you, and I'm sure they'll forgive you, but it's up to you to decide what to do with that chance," Tiger Lily answers with a smile.

Starlight smiles and says, "Thanks Tiger Lily."

"You're welcome," Tiger Lily replies.

For the time being Tiger Lily and Starlight are glad they are together and are able to be friend, even though they are family. There are so many exciting adventures the two can have together. Back at the castle, Twilight and Spike has just finished explaining the whole adventure they have traveling through time, and they are amazed. They are even more amazed that Tiger Lily is able to help Starlight because she understand how she feels to lose ponies she cares about. They all start talk about how the sonic rainboom has been very important for them and for Equestria.

"I mean, I knew my rainboom was awesome, but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it!" Rainbow says with excitement.

"Or on us!" Pinkie exclaims with a smile

Then Twilight says, "I think it's more than that. Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful."

"I can't believe y'all were able to travel through time like that," Applejack replies, still unable to believe about the time travel.

"That Starlight must be pretty magical!" Pinkie replies.

Then Rarity says, "And I never thought Tiger Lily was able to put up the courage to tell starlight about her… troubled past."

"Starlight obviously has more talent for magic than almost anypony I've seen. My magic couldn't stop her, but with help from Tiger Lily, we were able to convince her to stop on her own. Once we realized that, everything fell into place," Twilight replies.

"But if she's as powerful as all that, we can't just send her on her way, can we?" Applejack asks looking concerned.

"And not after being reunited with Tiger Lily," Pinkie adds.

Then Fluttershy sadly says, "It might be hard for the both of them."

Twilight smiley smiles and answers, "Actually, I kind of have something else in mind."

Back at Tiger Lily's house, things are going well for the two, having a cup of tea and some cookies. Just then Pinkie comes out of nowhere making the both scream in surprise.

Pinkie screams and says, "You're self."

"Hi Pinkie, what are you doing?" Tiger Lily asks with glee.

"Twilight sent me to go find you two, and to come to the castle right way," Pinkie answers in her fast speaking.

Starlight gulps nervously and asks "I guess this has something to do with me, right?"

"Yep, yep," Pinkie answers.

Tiger Lily shows a reassuring smile and says, "Don't worry, I'll be there with you.

"Thanks," Starlight says happily.

With that, Tiger Lily and Starlight follow Pinkie to the castle. After the walk, they are behind the doors of the castle throne room and where the map is. Pinkie wants them to stay here for a bit while she tells the others. As they wait, Starlight starts to feel nervous about meeting with the others, and Tiger Lily notices it right away.

"Still a bit nervous," Tiger Lily asks.

"Yeah. I know that doesn't change for what I did, and I do have some doubts they're not going to forgive me," Starlight saly answers.

"I'm sure they will," Tiger Lily says with reassurance.

Starlight turns to Tiger Lily and says, "I'm surprised you're not completely upset with me."

Tiger Lily starts to feel sad while her cheeks are turning red, she said with honesty, "Well to tell you the truth, I kind of was for what you're trying to do to my friends, and for not listening to me, but seeing the past you had and know what you've been through, I realized that I couldn't stay mad at you, and your my friend. I learned from the experience I've been through that friendship takes work and time to earn them."

"Like you did with me?" Starlight asks.

"Yep," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Starlight smiles back and says, "Thanks Tiger Lily, I'm glad that I met you, and… I'm actually ended up feeling glad you got yourself involved with this whole time traveling madness."

Tiger Lily rubs the back of her head while blushing and says, "I may have been glad to met you, but I don't think I want to do any more time traveling. I think I kind of got a few headaches for traveling through the time stream multiple times, and the future about my friend Discord ruling Equestria in eternal chaos is, uh, weird."

Starlight starts lighting after that, and Tiger Lily laugh along with her.

Just then, Pinkie opens the doors and says, "Okay, you can come in now!"

Tiger Lily shows a calm smiles that gives Starlight confidence. With that, they both walk into the room together with Pinkie already sitting on her chair, and seeing the others are here as well.

Starlight sighs with guilt and says, "I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I want you all to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair."

I've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous," Twilight explains.

"I know first-hoof how true that can be, and it almost cost me a friend," Starlight sadly replies.

Twilight smiles as she walk over to Starlight, and says, "And that's why I've asked you here. If you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach you what I know. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place."

"Like me," Tiger Lily adds with a smile.

"You?" Starlight questionably replies.

"Yeah. Tiger Lily is also my student to on friendship and also learning how to use her magic. Maybe with you two working together, you two can be better friends, and more close as a family," Twilight explains.

Starlight smiles back at Tiger Lily and seeing the others showing welcoming smile, is making her feel better.

She then whispers to Twilight as she asks, "How do I start?"

"Starting is easy! All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got eight of them right here," Twilight answers.

Tiger Lily, Twilight, the girls, and Spike gather around Starlight with smiles, showing that they will be great friends. Starlight hasn't feel this happy in a long time, not only she gain great friends, but a cousin as well. She then start to think about the life she has that ends up leading her to the life she's gaining now.

Starlight Glimmer:

I never thought that I would find a place

As she sings, she remember the day she lost her best friend, and never be able to make a new friend since.

Starlight Glimmer:

To step right in and start again

I never thought that I could just begin

She then sees Twilight and Tiger Lily who help change her life. She and the two smile with glee.

Starlight Glimmer:

Right where I left off and make a friend

Twilight then uses her magic and the three appear back into the castle hallways.

Tiger Lily

Don't ever think that it might be too late

You don't have to wait. There's no mistakes the friends you make.

The two opens the door outside of the castle to see the rest of their friends. They walk down the stairs to greet them.

Twilight Sparkle:

A friendship's only made of what you bring

And you can do it right, you can do anything

With that they decide to show Tiger Lily around Ponyville.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

Just use your eyes

This time, no lies

Just don't disguise

Who you are inside

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

Because your friends are always there for you

Rarity and Spike make Starlight and nice black dress with nice teal blue diamonds on the bottom.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true

Fluttershy and Tiger Lily are showing Starlight the animals at Fluttershy's cottage. But Starlight and Tiger Lily end up getting a bear hug from Harry the bear.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

Because your friends are always there for you

Rainbow is flying through the air with Tiger Lily while Starlight is using her magic.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

Around the world, it's still the same

Applejack and Starlight are bucking the trees causing the apples to fall.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

Together you have more to gain

Pinkie and Starlight have made cupcakes, and Starlight eats one of them while Pinkie laughs.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

There's nothing that a friend won't do

Twilight is showing Starlight and Tiger Lily some good magic books while Spike is sleeping next to the stack of books on the map.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world, you see

With Twilight and Tiger Lily, Starlight heads back to the village she has created to apologize to them. When they reach the entrance of the village they've been spotted by Double Diamond, Night Glider, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle. Starlight comes to them and apologized for taking their talents, lying, and for how she treated them. She even explain to them how she resented cutie marks to begin with. In the end they forgive her and give her a hug. Then she introduce them to her cousin, Tiger Lily who they are surprised tos ee her as an alicorn, but they become friends with her anyway.

Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily and the Mane Six:

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world, you see

After the trip they return to Ponyville and everyone join in. Starlight feels like he is home to be with her new friends and family. Tiger Lily also feels like home being with them too, and not feel shy anymore, and ends up with a lot of friends. Tiger Lily is glad to be with everyone who really love her for just being herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: Friendship is Only the Beginning

Two weeks later, Tiger Lily and Starlight are having a two pony sleepover. Even though Starlight will be staying at the castle with Twilight and Spike, she like to have some quality time with her new and favorite cousin. During the night, Starlight and tiger Lily are having some hot s'mores with some cold milk, and are sitting next to the castle.

Tiger Lily happily says, "We sure have a good two weeks together."

"Yeah, this been the best time I have. I'm glad I'm living here with you Twilight, and the others," Starlight happily answers.

"I'm glad too, and I also enjoyed our trip to the village. It's simple, but it looks nice," Tiger Lily replies.

"Yeah, and the village's progress is looking great," Starlight adds happily.

They then start to remember their time at the village. A week ago, Twilight, Starlight, and Tiger Lily take a trip to the village to see how it's doing and so Starlight can make amends while they're there. Luckily, everyone in the village forgive her and can understand losing a friends can be very difficult. Of course, everypony in the village are in awed when Starlight tells them that Tiger Lily is her cousin and an alicorn. They gone to Sugar Belle's Bakery so they can have some treats and some drinks. The three are with, Double Diamond, Night Glider, Sugar Belle, and Party Favor, so they can hear more of stories about Starlight and Tiger Lily.

"Wow, I can't believe that your cousin is an alicorn," Party Favor says looking excited.

"Yeah, I thought Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess and Princess Twilight were the only alicorns." Sugar Belle replies.

Starlight blushes while scratching her head with her hoof as she says, "Yeah, it was surprisingly to me too. What's more, I never knew she was my cousin until our time traveling adventure."

"I can't believe you all travel through time so much," Night Glider says looking surprised.

"Wish I could see it," Party Favor says with a grin.

"Then you would see how dangerous it is to see that even changing part of the past can cause the future to get messed up," Tiger Lily says looking a bit scared.

"It can't be that bad, could it? " Double Diamond asks as he and the others look at Starlight.

"Don't look at me, I never travel with them until they dragged me to one of them," Starlight protests.

Then Twilight explains, "Well, most of the future involves all the enemies I faced in my past."

"Like who?" Night Glider asks.

"King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Tirek, even Discord," Twilight answers.

Then Tiger Lily says, "I remember some of them, and Discord's future of Equestria is kind of strange to me."

"How strange are we referring to?" Starlight asks looking confused.

Tiger Lily starts to think trying to remember what she sees while her time traveling adventure.

Then she says,"Well, there were checkerboard fields, cotton candy clouds, and fish floating around, everyone is practically topsy turvy or something like that."

"That sounds like paradise to me, my sweet Tiger Lily," A familiar voice says coming out of nowhere.

Hearing the voice cause everyone pony in the bakery to be surprised. Everypony else are confused and wondering where the voice is coming from, but Tiger Lily and Twilight recognize his voice anywhere. Knowing their friend, he's probably hiding somewhere in plain sight so he can eavesdrop on them.

"Who said that?" Sugar Belle asks.

"It's Discord, but where is here?" Tiger Lily explains, as she looks around,

"On the table next to these delicious cupcakes!" Discord's voice calls out.

The six ponies look on the table where the cupcakes on, and are shocked to see Discord lying on the table eating the big cupcake, and drinking the picture of milk with a giant swizzle straw. He then waves to everypony with his lion paw with a Smile on his face.

"Discord!" Twilight Firmly shouts.

"What are you doing here?" Tiger Lily politely asks.

With his magic, Discord appears behind Tiger Lily and Starlight at his normal size. Starlight, and the others, excluding Twilight and Tiger Lily are shocked to see the creature standing with them. They have never see a creature like this before.

With a grin, he happily answers, "Well, Fluttershy told me that Starlight Glimmer, who manipulated this village is your cousin, I just have to meet her, and there she is."

"Um, hi Discord," Starlight says looking a bit nervous.

"Hello Starlight, it's very nice to meet you," Discord says with a smile.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine just doing some fun, and want to help ponies with their lives.," Discord answers.

He then has an idea and says, "You know this village is looking a bit plain and dull, I'm sure with my magic I can make it look great."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Twilight scaredly shouts.

Twilight then pounces on Discord to the ground. Discord and Twilight aren't hurt, but maybe it's not the best solution to ask him not to.

Then Discord says, "I simply no would have been good."

"Sorry," Twilight replies.

"Either way, I think the village is fine the way it is, and I'm not sure everypony will agree on your changes here," Tiger Lily adds with a calm smile.

"If you say so," Discord replies.

He then looks at his watch and says, "Would you look at the time, I must be heading off now."

"Just be sure to bring Starlight during our tuesday tea," Discord says to Tiger Lily with a smile.

Tiger Lily smiles back and says, "Okay."

"See you later everypony," Discord says.

He then disappears in as quickly as possible. When he's gone the others are looking a bit confused seeing Discord, along with his appearance and magic.

Sugar Bell looks at Twilight and Tiger Lily with a confused look as she says, "Your friend, Discord is a bit odd."

"He's also very weird," Starlight bluntly answers.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once you all get to know Discord, he can be a very sweet and fun to be with," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Twilight laughs a bit and says, "You can say that again, there's never a dull moment when Discord's around."

The rest of the time at the village, Tiger Lily, Starlight, Twilight, and the others do what they can to help make the village better. Tiger Lily also uses some of her magic to help the gardens and plants grow here. Twilight also told them about the places where they can get some stuff for what they need from Ponyville and anywhere else in the village. At the end, everypony has a wonderful day, and it's great to extend friendship even further.

After remembering their trip, Tiger Lily and starlight are finishing with the dishes, and are getting themselves ready for bed. It's already a quarter past ten and are not going to stay a minute later. The two ponies are feeling very tired after the time they have together.

"We sure had a great time there," Tiger Lily says.

"Yep," Starlight replies.

Starlight lets out a yawn and says,"Well I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed."

"Right, it's getting late," Tiger Lily replies.

The Tiger Lily a bit nervous and asks, "Starlight, are still feeling a bit uncomfortable about me being your cousin?"

"Why do you think that?" Starlight asks looking confused.

Tiger Lily feels a bit nervous and says, "Well, I guess you're the first family I'm met, and me being a alicorn… I guess I have a funny feeling you might feel a bit unsure about it at first."

Starlight understands what Tiger Lily is talking about, and she has to admit, anypony will feel a bit skeptic about the situation.

Then Starlight answers, "I do have to admit, I found it surprisingly that you're my cousin, but you're my friend too and that will never change."

"Thanks Starlight, and can I ask you something?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Anything," Starlight replies.

Tiger Lily answers looking nervous, "Do you think someday, I can meet any other family members, including your parents?"

Starlight start to feel a bit unknown about Tiger Lily's request. She hasn't seen her parents or any of her relatives in a long time. Then again, it might be a good opportunity to talk to them again, and for Tiger Lily to meet her other relatives, but worried what will happen if they know what happened to her parents. She then decide it will eba great idea to introduce them, and so Tiger Lily will have more family member to see.

Starlight smiley smiles and says, "We'll just have to wait and see, and you kept your promise about the moon flowers, so I'm going to keep my promise to introduce you to my family?"

"Thanks, "Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Starlight says, "Night Tiger Lily."

"Goodnight Starlight," Tiger Lily replies.

After saying goodnight to each other, Starlight leaves to go to the guest room so she can sleep. A little while later, Starlight is already fast asleep while Tiger Lily is wide awake and is having a hard time going back to bed. Tiger Lily looks at the pictures she has on her furniture. One Of them is of her when she's a filly and her parents, one is a picture of her with Twilight and her friends, and one is a picture of her and Starlight with moon flower crowns. She is glad she's able to make wonderful friends, but still wish her parents can still be here with her. She opens the window and starts to sadly sing.

Tiger Lily:

A brand new life with happily ever after

Not inside anymore and not gazing out

Now I'm right here with those I hold dear

Surrounded by their love

And for some that's more than enough

No doubt

She then looks at a book that her mother gives to her when she's a little filly. The wind blows the pages to the front cover, and tiger Lily sees a message from her parents. It says, "Always be true to yourself and you can make a difference." Seeing the message makes Tiger Lily smiles. She then flies to the field of flowers where she like to sing and dance at, and starts to sing her song.

Tiger Lily:

But I got the wind in my hair

And a fire within

Because there's a brand new beginning

I'm with my new family and friends

And and a new journey out there

The beautiful breeze blowing through

I'm ready to follow it who knows where

And I'll get there I swear

With the wind in my hair

After the last verse, Tiger Lily feels the wind blowing through her hair, and the fireflies are flying through the night sky. Tiger Lily can't wait to see what else her life will take her. With new friends, new adventures, and might someday find her true place in Equestria and and someday find out her destiny.

Wind in My Hair Reprise by Mandy Moore


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue: The Secret Lover

Later in the night, Tiger Lily is sleeping in her room, while Starlight is sleeping the guest room. It's slightly cold and peaceful night, night animals are prowling around, fireflies fly through the night, the moon is full, and the stars are bright as it can be. It's a good time to get a good night sleep to rest for new adventures to await them.

However, this night is different because Tiger Lily is about to have an unexpected visitor. The stranger looks kind of like a pony, but to her appearance is different. The pony like creature has blue transparent wings, and blue bug like eyes, and a horn. It's not fully easy to see the rest of it's appearance, but it's definitely not a pony. The pony like creature is holding a bouquet of tiger lilies in a white wrap and a bright pink ribbon on it with a note attached to it, and knows who to give it to.

The reason why the creature decides to come because it has fallen in love with Tiger Lily. It remembers the first time it met her, and that her tender, love, and care is what saved it. The kindness heart, beautiful appearance representing nature, and lovely voice, the creature has been in love with her ever since. Sadly it feels that it's love with her is not to be because it's so different and know the danger that will befall her that they can never be other. Instead, it decides to give her gives to express his love.

Using it's magic, the creature opens the window quietly so it won't wake Tiger Lily up. He flies into the room and slowly put the bouquet and the note in the room.

He smiles at Tiger Lily and says, "Goodnight, hope you like the tiger lily flowers I got you?"

He then leaves the room and closes the window. He is soon gone after that. Tiger Lily who is not aware of what is going on continue to have a pleasant sleep with wonderful dreams. She can't wait to have new adventures with her friend, and her cousin. She is just going to wait and see what happens next.


End file.
